The First Snowfall of a Frostless Mind (The Next Chapter)
by G33kinthePink
Summary: A sequel to "The First Snowfall of a Frostless Mind". Loki's stripped of his memory and powers and sent to Midgard to see if he can change his ways But has Loki really lost all his memories? Will Thor help him return to Asgard? Contains Loki x Steve friendship LokixThor Yaoi Slash
1. Chapter 1

** This is a sequel to my other story "The First Snowfall of a Frostless Mind". If you haven't read that one, I'd recommend going back and doing so prior to starting the next chapter.  
**

**If you have read that one,you're probably excited that I've continued this story. I wanted to leave this story open as sort of a series of interlinking drabbles. Where I could go back and add to it at any time. It started as one or two ideas and quickly got out of hand. Which is a good thing if you're a writer.**

**If you liked the way the previous story ended, that's fine, you can choose to stop right there. Like I said,this is really just a series of interlinking drabbles. This 'next chapter' as I dubbed it, will likely have no ending. If I ever do publish another ending to this story, I will do so as a separate story (Final Chapter). But I really liked Luke and Steve's friendship as well as his relationship with Thor and thought it was time to revisit our trio in New York. I hope you enjoy. Reviews are always appreciated.**

**Oh and I own nothing. Marvel owns the Avengers and all the awesome characters. Warning as there may be mention of suicide (but if you read the first story,you already know that). So without further adieu, I bring you to your regularly scheduled fanfiction already in progress:**

**Cont 1**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Luke didn't say another word as they returned to the apartment. His eyes looked as dark as the thoughts that had momentarily controlled his actions on the rooftop before. He didn't even speak a word as they opened the door, just walked straight past the living area they all shared and back the hall. The sound of the shower being turned on following shortly after.

Thor just shrugged as he made his own way to the kitchen to raid the fridge.

"Is he ok" Steve asked shutting the door behind him and pausing in the living room. "Maybe you should.."

"He'll be fine," Thor replied around a mouthful of apple as he straightened up and joined Rogers in the living room. Flopping unceremoniously on the couch he added. "I know my brother, he is strong and smart. It will take far more to break him than this."

"I hope you're right," Steve sighed and he took his customary spot on the chair opposite and turning on the tv to some pirate movie apparently starring an actor by the name of Johnny Depp, as they announced so excitedly at every commercial break.

An hour later Luke finally emerged in a fresh change of clothes, though his dark curls still damp from the shower.

"Hey," Steve began warmly "Darcy called while you were in the shower to check on you. I told her you were in good hands. But..uh," He was suddenly unsure how to break the news at such a bad timing. "She says she's closing the diner immediately and heading back to school early. Can't really blame her."

Luke didn't respond or even look up. He just wordlessly dropped down onto the couch and immediately Thor looped his arm over his shoulder and pulled him against his side. Quietly the trio watched the movie, not another word passing between them. Steve stole worried glances at Luke from time to time, but the lean man's face remained still and emotionless.

Hours later, when the movie had ended and the hour had grown late, Luke silently rose and headed to bed, Thor rising behind and following him. Steve noticed, but didn't comment that they both entered the same room that night.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The next morning when Rogers finally rose, Luke was already up, dressed in usual smart attire and seated at the bar. A cup of coffee grasped in one hand and the classifieds in the other, his features stoic and as emotionless as the night before.

"Oh hey," Steve greeted cheerily "Didn't expect you to be up so early. What's with the classifieds? Thor's snoring has you wanting to move out already?"

"Sorry to get your hopes up, Steve, but I slept better than I have in ages last night," Luke made sure to add a sly grin just to see if Steve's gaze would falter at the implied actions between him and Thor.

It did as Steve nearly choked on his coffee before quickly turning his back to try to mask his actions by the sudden need to add more sugar to his coffee. In truth, nothing had happened last night between the two, they had simply gone to sleep, Luke snuggled against the larger man's side. However, no dreams plagued him last night and this event did leave him quite puzzled and determined to find the factor that would eliminate them completely in the future."I however, do not intend to live here on charity. And finding my former source of employment no longer available, must go out to seek my fortune elsewhere."

"Well, no rush," Steve urged, turning once more to face the lean man and being greeted with a soft grin. "Why don't you give it a few days to recover.."

"Don't be ridiculous," Luke cut him off as he got to his feet and took one last swig of his coffee before heading to the door. "Though do keep Thor busy, perhaps a round in your arena will distract him."

"Thanks," He returned easily "But I think we'll find other distractions today with our own job."

Luke merely nodded in reply as he closed the door behind him. Steve sat for awhile afterwards pondering over Luke's new emotionless facade and hoping he could recover from these latest events.

Thor awoke a little while later and was more than a little distraught that Luke had taken off without waking him. But Steve, true to his word, ushered him out the door and kept him busy doing 'work' related things all day. Training at the gym, surveillance over the city and checking in with Fury for any updates. Thus far all was quiet in the field, or at least quiet enough that the other SHIELD members could handle whatever they were working on without 'extra' assistance.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

It was late when they returned back to the apartment and they were both more than surprised by the emptiness that greeted them as they had both fully been expecting Luke to have returned already and waiting on them.

"Maybe he got lost," Steve surmised, as Luke didn't travel around the city often and he assumed he didn't know it's layout in its entirety. At least, that's what he said. Deep down, he was trying to quell the dread and worry nagging him. After all, Luke had attempted to take his own life just the day prior. And this new emotionless mask he put on had Rogers more than a little concerned. "Perhaps we should go look for him?"

"Nonsense," Thor retorted, immediately shrugging off any worry he held himself. "My brother always had an excellent sense of direction. Able to find his way out of a Bilgesnipe hole blindfolded. I'm sure he retained such a honed skill even in his current form."

"I hope you're right," Steve sighed not entirely convinced himself.

Thor just grinned smugly as he filled his mouth with whatever leftovers he could grab from the fridge.

Steve just sat in his normal seat in the living room and tried to distract himself with the daily paper.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

He was just getting to the final page when the door finally slowly opened and a obviously exhausted Luke slugged in.

"Any luck," Steve asked, trying to sound off-handed and not like he'd been worrying himself crazy for the past hour and a half.

"I'm sorry," Luke asked as he made his way over to the couch, unsure of the subject in question. Flopping down he looked around expectantly. "Where's Thor?"

"He stuffed his face and went to bed about half an hour ago," Rogers supplied.

"mmmm," Luke nodded wearily.

"So," Steve pressed "Any luck with the job search?"

"Wha," He glanced back up to meet Steve's gaze and shook his head as if suddenly remembering. "No, no. Apparently I am unemployable."

Steve just snorted at his reply. He had figured as much, but hadn't wanted to dishearten the lean man. As far as he knew, Luke didn't have any sort of ID, Social Security number nor even a birth certificate. So finding any sort of legitimate employment in this city was going to be more than difficult.

"I do however," Luke continued, groaning a bit as he dug into his back pocket. "Have the next two month's rent."

He tossed a nilla envelope which Steve caught easily enough. Rogers was completely thrown off and opened it to reveal a rather sizable wad of money.

"Now I'm just assuming that my math is correct," Luke continued "With the average rent in this part of town, give or take a few dollars, but if I'm at all amiss, you just let me know."

"Luke, there's over $2000 in here," Steve spat back stunned.

"Give or take a few dollars," Luke agreed. "I did stop for a bite on the way home. Lovely little café. Served something called Schwarma. Not bad."

"But how," Steve still stammered his mind racing at a million implications as to how Luke could have come about such a large sum of money in such a short period of time, most of them illegal. "I thought you said you were unemployable?"

"Oh, I am," Luke filled in smoothly. "I do however have a higher than average talent for playing the guitar and the establishment known as The Masquerade was having something called an open mike night. Winner get's 50% of the house proceeds. Needless to say my competition was less than adequate. The manager was even kind enough as to offer me a permanent spot once a month. Says he'll even provide a back up band. Not that one is required mind you. I can manage quite well on my own. But he did insist, so how could I say no. Close your mouth Rogers, it's very unbecoming."

Steve hadn't realized he'd been gaping until a few seconds after Luke's words set in.

"You joined a band?" He questioned further, still in total disbelief. He knew Luke could sing, but this was the making of some bizarre movie like that channel MTV would show.

"More precisely," Luke corrected with a wide yawn "The band joined me. I go to meet them and do a preshow practice Tuesday."

Luke yawned again and stretched his long limbs as far as the cramped space between the couch and ottoman would allow.

"Well, I trust I will see you in the morning," Luke supplied, getting to his feet. "Good night Steve Rogers,"

"Goodnight ….uh Luke," Steve responded, still stunned by the sudden turn of events.

Luke just chuckled as he opened his bedroom door, wide grin painting his lips as the sight of the large blond currently occupying his bed. He had hoped Thor would repeat last night's transgression of sharing his bed. An unspoken invitation. He was not disappointed. Silently he slipped through the door and closed it behind him.

0**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

** Hope you enjoyed. Sorry if this chapter seemed a bit rushed. I actually wrote other chapters first and had to come back to tie this one in. Also, It took awhile to figure out what Luke might do for a job. I think this works well, plus, I like Luke's musical side. It sure makes listening to the radio alot more imaginative. As always reviews appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to For all the Favs and Followings. I already have several chapters of this prewritten. Just need to get them through final editing and uploaded.**

**Cont2**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The next several days, Luke spent very little time around the apartment. Usually grabbing a spot of coffee in the morning before rushing off with his guitar. Not returning until well after dark. Steve had filled Thor in on his new employment and the larger Asgardian just beamed proudly.

"See," He had replied. "My brother was correct. He always lands on his feet."

"You really need to stop calling him that," Was Steve's only reply. "I thought you had been practicing?"

Thor just shrugged in response. Old habits were the toughest to break it seemed.

On Friday however, Darcy was to come over and say goodbye before heading back to school. They all made sure to have the day off and was lounging around the apartment when she arrived.

"Darcy," Steve greeted warmly. "It's so good to see you."

"You didn't think I'd leave without saying goodbye," She returned coming in to plop down on a bar stool while the 'boys' fetched her a drink.

"We should be so lucky," Luke teased, giving her a welcome hug before sitting down beside her.

They quickly fell into old banter as they caught up on each others lives. Laughing and joking just like they used to at the diner. Steve thought absently about how much he'd missed this.

"So Luke," Darcy started, turning to face the taller man. "What are you doing these days to keep yourself busy? I know you're not just sitting around this joint. You'd of died of boredom already."

"Oh," Steve supplied. "He joined a band."

"Did you now," She returned a bit skeptically.

"Technically, they joined me," Luke replied. "But yes I'll be playing down at the Masquerade next week."

"Do you have a cool band name," She continued far too gleefully. "Oooh, is it something dark. Like The British Bashers or, or The Vampires of London."

"Thankfully…...no," Luke replied flatly. "But I'll make sure the owner takes your suggestions under consideration. He did however insist on me using a stage name."

"Oooh ooh,what is it," She asked excitedly. "Tell me, tell me."

"If you must know," Luke replied with a hint of boredom. "It's Lucky. Lucky Aces."

Thor nearly choked on his drink. "Lucky?"

"A bit ridiculous, I agree," Luke replied absently. "But he is the man who pays my bills, so who was I to argue."

"Lucky," Steve repeated, also taken aback. "He's calling you ….Lucky?"

"Oh yes," Luke continued. "The girls just adore it. "

"Girls?" Steve asked a bit more confused than ever.

"Oh yes, they're there every practice chanting 'Luck-y, Luck-y' I'm pretty sure the band members refer to them as 'groupies'. "

"I call em sluts," Darcy replied offhandedly, always blunt and unfiltered. "But I suppose groupie is more P.C. . You didn't fill them in about you being gay, did you?"

Thor and Steve just watched the conversation with some disbelief. It was impossible for Luke to not have this new name trigger any sort of memory, but he seemed completely oblivious.

"I didn't have to," Luke replied smoothly. "The other band members pointed it out the very first day."

"Gay-dar," Darcy filled in.

"Yes," Luke agreed. "That is what they called it. Whatever, why should I care."

Steve just chuckled at Luke's apparent naivety to society's stigmas, He always seemed immune or perhaps he didn't even notice the off handed stares he and Thor got when displaying affection in public. Either that, or he really just didn't care. Rogers liked to believe the latter.

"Oh God, though," Darcy was now completely enthralled in the story. "That must've been popularity suicide for you though. Probably turned those bitches right off."

"To the contrary," Luke corrected. "It seemed to have the exact opposite effect. Now they seem to like me even more. It's odd really."

"Some people just want what they can't have," Darcy then added slugging Thor on the arm. "Ain't that right big guy?"

"Um, yes," Thor snapped back into the conversation with a smile. "Crazy group of groupie…wenches."

They all laughed at his fumbling and soon the conversation turned back to Darcy and her future at school.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Darcy left late that night and Thor busied himself watching something called 'Rugby' on tv. Erupting into yelling at the various players from time to time, no matter which side they were on. He had discovered this 'Rugby' earlier in the week while flipping through channels and shared with Steve that it reminded him of a sport they had back home.

Steve was in the kitchen, cleaning the dishes for the day and laughing at Thor's antics from time to time. Luke sat across from him at the bar, today's paper in hand. Steve suddenly noticed that he wasn't really reading it though. Rather, just staring almost in boredom at the open page. That look of non-emotion Steve had noticed after the roof-top incident, painting his face.

"Penny for your thoughts," Steve offered, shaking the other man out of his reverie.

"I'm afraid you'd get change tonight," Luke replied with a sigh and a small grin. "Not much going on up here." And he tapped his temple for emphasis.

Steve knew he was lying, but also knew he couldn't draw the other man into a conversation he didn't want to have. Luke would just have to open up when he was ready.

"So," Luke started suddenly. "You two are coming to see me play?"

"I'm sorry," Steve hadn't expected the question and wasn't quite sure he had heard it correctly.

"The show," Luke supplied. "It's next Friday."

Steve's blank look told him that he had no idea what he was referring to. Luke had come and gone so often without a word, that they hadn't even thought about there being a show coming up.

"The tickets," Luke urged, pointing to the refrigerator where two red and black tickets sat held on by a magnet resembling a miniature cup cake. "I left them there the other day. Surely you've noticed them?"

Steve rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment as he took in the tickets. "Heh, honestly, we haven't. But yeah, we'll be there. Of course. Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"I'm sure," Luke replied rolling his eyes and returning back to his paper. "Don't get your hopes up. It's just a little show…oh, but I'd bring earplugs."

"Come on Luke, we've heard you play," Steve chided. "It's not that bad. Not bad at all actually."

"Oh," And Luke added a far too wide toothy grin as he explained. "It's not for the music."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

If by little show, Luke had meant that there would be a few hundred people, mostly female, than he'd have been correct. News spread fast in this city and the crowd was eager to gobble up the new band and have bragging rights to say they were the first. As soon as Steve and Thor entered they were barraged by the sound of high pitched screaming from the mostly female crowd. Grimacing, they duly put in the earplugs that Luke had suggested. The plugs only partially helping to dampen the sound.

Traffic had been terrible and when they had finally arrived by cab, Luke and his band where already on stage and just finishing up a song. Thor and Steve found a spot back by the bar in the standing room only venue. It was a smallish building, obviously it used to be used as a theater back in the day as it had several levels and stylish balconies. All now swelling to capacity with eager fans.

The band finished playing and the crowd impossibly got even louder. They could see Luke front and center on the stage, dressed in far too tight black jeans and a slate gray vest like shirt hidden behind his ample guitar. His short dark curls where already damp with sweat, but he just grinned toothily at the crowds antics. As he paused to take a drink from the glass sitting on a stool beside him on stage, the crowd began chanting, urging him on.

"Luck-y! Luck-y!" They chanted excitedly.

Thor and Steve just stared wide eyed at each other in disbelief. No wonder Luke enjoyed this so much. It was far too similar to what he was after in his previous life. Hundreds of humans chanting his name, worshiping him.

"Let's hope it doesn't go to his head," Steve yelled at Thor who just crossed his arms and nodded grimly in response.

Luke merely chuckled at the crowds antics before raising his hands and urging the crowd into some semblance of silence so they could begin the next song. As soon as they started, the crowd started once again screaming in renewed fervor, causing Steve to cringe back from the cacophony.

"He's really something else," a short red head voiced to them as she retrieved a drink from the bar and escaped back into the crowd.

Steve just nodded absently, far too late realizing that that had been Natasha. He peered into the crowd, hoping to catch sight of her, but she was already gone.

After a couple hours of playing non stop, they had finally wrapped up the last song, but the crowd was still demanding more.

Luke once again ushered for silence. "Ladies…Ladies, please."

The girls just screamed in renewed vigor at being addressed. Steve just rolled his eyes at Thor. They had watched the show and if one thing could be said, Luke was definitely a showman and knew how to lead a crowd. A crowd that was once again chanting his name, well his stage name anyway.

Luke just chuckled at enthusiasm. "I am sorry, but this could never work out."

The crowd just ignored him and screamed on. As Thor and Steve watched on, they could tell he was obviously playing with them and seemed as though he'd played this game before. Most likely he'd had plenty of practice with the 'groupies'.

Finally, Luke brought a finger up to his lips and the crowd slowly silenced as directed. His friends were a little more than awestruck at the power he wielded over the throng.

"As you can see ladies," and Luke held out one hand straight towards Thor, at the same moment a giant spotlight illuminated the bronze God. "You have some pretty stiff competition."

He motioned for Thor to come forward as the crowd went absolutely crazy around him as he made his way to the stage. Thor was used to being in the spotlight back on Asguard and seemed to just puff up boastfully at the attention. Steve leaned back against the bar and laughed openly. Luke had been right, being gay just made him that much more desirable to the ladies.

Thor leapt onto the stage with ease and just strutted back and forth with fists raised high, egging on the crowd. Being that he was a showman himself, he finally stopped and, grabbing Luke suddenly, pulled him backwards into a deep, passionate kiss that even took Luke by surprise.

Steve had to put his hands over the earplugs at the chaos and screams caused by such an action. He turned towards the bar and buried his head in his hands, trying to dampen the ringing in his eardrums. Dear God, some of these women won't be able to talk for at least a week. Finally the sound started to die down and when he turned back around the band had left the stage.

Thor was suddenly bouncing back to his side, grinning widely, obviously pleased with his actions.

"Are you ready," He yelled as the crowd was still rumbling quite loudly as they exited. Every now and then, some random person would pat Thor's arm as they went. "Luke said we should meet him out back."

Steve just nodded and followed Thor to a side exit, where a security guard was waiting to open it for them. The cool night air hit them immediately and they hadn't realized how warm it had been in the club until they could feel the sweat upon them cooling and drying.

"RRRRRAAAAHHHH," Thor roared, pounding his fists to the sky with delight. "That was GREAT! That was Amazing! That was.."

"A bit disturbing." Steve supplied.

"Nonsense," Thor retorted, pacing back and force with renewed energy. "Why do you say such things?"

"Didn't you see the crowd chanting?" Steve retorted in disbelief.

"I did not see anything wrong with their adoration," Thor now paused to take in Steve fully. "Luke was great! He played the crowd like…like a prince."

"And that's my problem," Steve supplied. "Don't you think this is just a little too much like his old life? Don't you think it will cause him to remember? He did want to take over the world you know. You do remember that, don't you?"

"Nonsense, Steve Rogers," Thor spat back, going back to pacing while they waited for Luke outside the venue. "You are just being paranoid. Luke knows just where his heart lies," and he thumped his chest with one fist in emphasis.

"Yes, well," Steve mumbled still not quite convinced this was wholly a good idea. "Don't you two ever break up, or it'll be Stuttgart all over."

"You worry like an old chamber maid at times Rogers," Thor admonished with a chuckle. "Luke and I have a bond that will never be broken. Surely the fact that he and I are still together, despite my father and the universe trying to tear us apart, why that must account for something!"

"If you say so," Steve was still not convinced.

"I do say," Thor repeated back firmly. "And that makes it so."

They were interrupted from any further conversation as the door behind them opened and the band came pouring out. Each giving their thanks for a great show and saying their goodbyes. Luke was the last to exit, shaking hands and patting his band mates as he exited. Thor immediately stepped forward and plucking his guitar case from his hand, wrapped one massive arm about his shoulders to pull him close.

"That was amazing," He crowed as Luke just grinned at his antics. "When is the next one?"

"Calm down Thor, we don't play again for a few weeks, thank the Gods" Luke chided wearily. "And do you mind, I am soaked in sweat?" He tried to free himself from the beefy man's grasp, but was just held tighter.

"I do _not_ mind," Thor answered simply as he held him tighter whilst leading him along the sidewalk towards the street where they could catch a cab home. "And why do you sound like you are happy to not play again so soon."

"Because it is so exhausting," Luke answered simply. Luke always answered questions a lot easier when he was tired. "Both mentally and physically. The crowd just drains the energy right out of me. I honestly do not see how one could do this one a more regular basis. I for one am looking forward to some uneventful and hopefully boring time off."

Steve just chuckled at his response. Seems he was worrying needlessly like an old chamber maid after all. He had been concerned that the chanting and stage name should trigger some memory of Luke's past, but thankfully, that did not seem to be the case. After meeting Luke, Rogers had done some reading on amnesia cases in an effort to understand his new friend a little better. In all the cases, the longer the subject went without remembering, the less likely it was to ever happen. The brain slowly built new pathways and seemingly just deleted the old ones, never to have them return. How long had it been now? Could it be that perhaps too much time had simply passed for Luke to ever remember who he was before? Steve allowed a small glimmer of hope to blossom in his mind at that thought. He sure would like to think so.

They caught a cab easily and Luke just rested his head on Thor in a light slumber the entire way home. He looked truly exhausted, but not stressed. It was the weariness from a job well done and Steve couldn't help but smile at the way Thor beamed proudly over him. Yes, as long as those two were together, then surely there was nothing to worry about. Surely.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Mentions of light Yaoi/Slash. Don't like don't read. However, I'm keeping it light to keep atleat a 'T' rating.**

Cont 3...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  


Luke returned from practice late, the apartment was empty as everyone had presumably gone off to bed already. He immediately peeled off his sweat soaked shirt and headed for the hall bathroom to take a much needed shower. Slightly thankful that his friends hadn't been awake to witness him in such a disheveled state. Who knew practicing with a band would be such a work out?

Afterwards, and now feeling much more like himself, he slipped into his room to retrieve some clothes. Grinning at the large sleeping form lounged across his bed. He was still surprised by how smoothly their relationship had progressed. They were so comfortable together despite being so opposite. It was almost as if they had known each other in another life.

Luke chuckled to himself at the thought as he discarded his towel and slipped into some loose pants, forgoing the shirt for the warm night and grabbing the book he was currently reading off the nightstand as he exited the room. He was still too energized from the night's practice to go to sleep just yet. Perhaps a few chapters would help.

Luke awoke from the chair with a gasp, the dream still playing violently in his head. He was once again drenched in sweat and his book had long since toppled forgotten to the floor. As soon as he opened his eyes, his stomach lurched and he clamped his eyes shut again, fighting against the gorish scenes that plagued him.

Half stumbling, half shuffling, he made his way to the bathroom and turned on the sink. The cold water felt good against his face and helped his battle to clear his thoughts, however, his hands still shook from the emotion still welling inside of him.

He glared at himself in the mirror, taking in his pale face and dark ringed eyes.

'So, we were back to this again.' He thought grimly 'After so many nights of finally getting some rest. You have returned to plague me again. But you are not me.'

"You are Not Luke," He growled out loud at the reflection in the mirror. "That is NOT LUKE!"

"You are correct," Thor's deep voice startled him and he glanced over to catch the bronze man's reflection in the mirror standing in the door. "That is Not Luke. And Not Luke is not welcome here. "Then he added more softly, coming up behind the leaner man to wrap his arms around his middle and whisper in his ear. "But Luke is. Come to bed and we shall vanquish this demon fellow Not Luke."

Luke just chuckled as his hand entwined in Thor's and he took in the other mans steady warmth against his back, helping to quell his inner turmoil.

"I am afraid that sleep no longer finds me after one of these visits from Not Luke," Luke responded turning in the other man's arms to gaze into those azure eyes. He cupped one of the bronze god's cheeks in one hand. "But do not fret over me. I know where my heart lies.."

"It was not sleep I had in mind," Thor purred smoothly as he leaned forward, his lips finding Luke's as soft as ever and they parted easily to allow their hungry tongues to entwine.

Thor allowed one massive hand to drift up and entwine in Luke's short curls. He had decided he actually liked his hair short like this and his curls where always impossibly soft despite their often hap hazard appearance. Bodies now tight together, there was no denying the mutual attraction and their breaths and pulses quickly raced at the excitement of contact.

Thor's mind only barely grasped that they were about to cross the final barrier still in place in their quickly moving relationship. But it was only a brief blip as they made their way across the hall and into their shared bedroom. Lowering Luke down onto the bed beneath him, feeling their bare skin touching as his hands worked down the troublesome pants still covering the other man's slim hips, he quickly forgot any and all inhibitions.

Sleep actually did find Luke again that night, wrapped in the other man's massive arms, their naked bodied still entwined as he lay exhausted from this latest endeavors. He was actually quite surprised to wake up the next morning to light already streaming in the window. Thor was still snoring softly beside him,but stirred a bit as Luke rose quietly. Finding his pants crumpled on the floor where they had tossed them the night before, he easily slipped into them and headed across the hall for another shower. The slight grin still painting his lips afterwards when he arrived, freshly dressed at the breakfast table.

Thor was already munching away on what was likely his third bowl of cereal when Luke slid in to the bar stool beside him. Awarding him a soft kiss on the temple as he went past and gaining a far too smug grin from the blond man.

"Coffee," Steve offered not even turning to regard the leaner man.

"Yes, Steve," Luke replied, grabbing the morning paper. "That would be lovely."

"Lovely, huh," Steve quipped passing him a mug and topping it off from the decanter.

"Yes," Luke supplied. "It is nice to be served once in awhile after always being the server."

"Yeah, well don't get used to it," Steve chided emptily. In truth, he didn't mind always cooking and serving his friends. They were always so appreciative of his efforts and it cut down on the sheer number of chipped and broken dishes when he was the one over seeing their use.

"I would never dream of it,Steve," Luke teased back with a sly wink.

Steve suddenly paused to take the other man in. "You're in a good mood this morning," he remarked turning back to the stove where he was frying bacon. "Sleep well?"

"Eventually," Luke replied far too suggestively.

Steve turned to see what he had meant, but upon finding himself viewing the two men sitting at the bar kissing briefly, immediately turned back around. Steve was so shocked by the implied night's activities that he dropped the spatula, shaking his head as he leaned over to retrieve it off the floor and tossed it into the sink.

"Steve," Luke chided. "Get it together, man. "

"I got it," Steve returned, cheeks growing red from his neck up to his ears as he retrieved a new spatula from the vase of utensils on the counter. "I'm not…I'm good."

"Well, if you say so," Luke returned with a shake of his head, turning his attention back to his paper.

Steve honestly didn't know if he was good or not. The two men, who had previously been brothers, albeit adopted, kissing…well that took long enough to wrap his brain around. But to even imply that they, well he didn't even want to think how the anatomy of that would work out.

"Just….," Steve stuttered not even turning to face the two men as he spoke. "Just keep it PG, okay?"

"What is this 'PG'," Thor asked curiously.

"He means he doesn't want us snogging on the table,Thor," Luke supplied with a sniff.

"Do not worry yourself Rogers," Thor assured him firmly. "Brother and I will keep it behind closed doors. I realize these sorts of..…things...are not as accustomed here as they are from where I am from. My apologies."

"No,no it's fine," Rogers sighed,back still firmly turned. "But the brother thing? Really?"

"I agree," Luke responded. "After last night, it _is_ kinda weird.I mean brothers wouldn't.."

"LUKE!" Steve scolded whirling around and aiming the new spatula at the leaner man warningly.

"Oh don't get your garments in a wad there Steve," Luke grinned far too widely as he held his hands up in surrender. "I was just going to say,that I have observed most siblings to be far too hostile towards one another. Thor and I could never be brothers as we're much too close and far too tolerant of…...Thor is that your fourth bowl of cereal? Honestly, it'd be cheaper to buy a cow at this point."

"Steve does not allow livestock in the apartment," Thor replied back simply enough.

"You've asked before then I take it," Luke asked intrigued.

"YES," Steve and Thor both answered in unison.

"Well, that is a conversation for yet another day," Luke replied getting to his feet with a final swig of coffee.

"Off already?" Steve asked.

"Yes,no rest for the wicked I'm afraid," Luke replied fetching his guitar case from beside the couch and heading for the door. "And don't worry Rogers, you shall not catch us _snogging_ on the table," then adding slyly just before closing the door. "It's only rated to 300lbs anyway."

Steve just stared at the door,mouth agape.

"Steve," Thor chided. "I believe your bacon is burning."

Steve snapped quickly out of his thoughts, shaking his head and turning to quickly rescue his bacon.

Later at breakfast, he decided to approach the subject head on.

"Did you two,really," He swallowed hard at the implication. "You know….snog."

"I believe that is the slang that is currently used," Thor stated proudly, nodding his head as he chewed his own bacon.

"But don't you think," Rogers was finding this far more difficult than anticipated. "Well, isn't that taking advantage?"

"I did not rape my brother!" Thor thundered back suddenly angry at the implication.

"No,no," Steve soothed,holding up his hands in defense. "That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean Rogers," Thor still seethed,eyeing the other man skeptically. "You are my friend,but do have care when speaking of such matters. I did not do anything that Luke wasn't willing to partake in himself."

"Yes, I know…..Ugh,don't I know," And Steve scrunched his eyes shut momentarily to try to erase the image that painted in his head. "But you do know him better than he knows himself. It, well, it kind of gives you an advantage, wouldn't you say?"

"Nonsense," Thor admonished much calmer. "I never participated in such activities with Loki."

"Exactly," Steve concluded. "Because he was your brother."

"No," Thor replied, much to Rogers surprise. "It's because the fight for the crown changed him. Changed his heart. I think that perhaps, if he had known that we were meant to be together in this way, that we could have ruled side by side, perhaps it would have all been different."

"What do you mean,"Steve asked a bit confused, he had heard many a tale from life back on Asgaurd, but nothing like this. "Meant to be together? Weren't you raised as brothers?"

"Yes," Thor explained. "And wrongfully so. If only Father would have been more honest with Loki sooner. Had told him not only where he had come from, but why he was there. I am sure things would have been different."

Steve had heard how Loki had learned of his heritage and how he had obviously not taken such a late in life confession well.

"Wait," Steve pressed,still not seeing the same story Thor was. "Why was he there?"

"Why to be betrothed to me of course," Thor beamed proudly at the thought.

"To be," Steve stuttered still not able to wrap his head onto it. "Your wife? Seriously?"

"Of course," Thor chuckled at Steve's ignorance. "What better way to join the two realms in piece?! And we would never call him my Wife."

"Of course not," Steve shook his head in disbelief. Thor honestly believed every word coming out of his mouth to be true. "Uh, what would you call him then?"

"He'd be my husband of course, and I his," Thor now chided Steve a bit. "Steve, we do not share the same stigmas you humans do here on Midgard."

"Obviously," Steve responded, rubbing his temple wearily. "Well, what about now? You have no intention of returning to Asguard?"

"My brother has requested that I never remind him of his previous life," Thor had already supplied Steve with their rainy rooftop conversation. "So, as I had already swore, I would live out our lives here on Earth. He will never know of being Loki or of me being future King of Asguard."

"But what if he does remember," Steve asked "What will he think of all this then? Do you honestly believe he'll buy into your explanation of being betrothed."

"Of course," Thor replied without hesitation. "How could he not. It makes perfect sense."

"To you," Steve retorted. "And what do your parents think?"

"I have not spoken to them since returning to Midguard," Thor replied grimly. "Though I shall soon have to go and fill them in. But that day is not today and you worry far too much Steve Rogers!" Thor wrapped a massive arm about his friends shoulders and shook him cordially. "I am certain to have their blessing in this as well."

"If you say so," Steve stated, snaking free of Thor's grasp and grabbing the dishes to clear the table. "Oh yeah, Phil said we're supposed to report in today.

"Ah hah,you see," Thor boomed in excitement of a possible battle with whatever was currently threatening Midguard. "This will be a fine day!"

"Once again," Steve rolled his own eyes at Thor's boisterous demeanor. "If you say so."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	4. Chapter 4

**As always, thank you dear readers. I hope you are enjoying the story thus far. And thanks to all my new and returning followers. 3 3**

**Cont 4..**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Luke walked briskly along the mostly empty sidewalk, his nose buried in the sheet music he had commited to memory for his next gig. It was odd for the sidewalks of New York to be this empty at any time of day, but Luke was far too distracted to notice. He just kept repeating the notes over in his head as he let his feet carry him along on autopilot.

Suddenly, something small and shiny fell directly in front of him, bouncing off the papers he was holding, hitting his chest to be deftly caught in one hand. Surprised, Luke stopped in his tracks to turn the item over to see what had caused the intrusion. His face scrunched up in confusion at the item in his hand. It appeared to be the hood ornament off a Mercedes vehicle.

Still befuddled, he looked skyward, just in time to see a large automobile falling towards him. He reacted instantly, diving out of the way and shielding his face with his arms as a sable car smashed into the sidewalk where he had just been standing moments ago.

Mouth agape, he looked back to the smashed heap now before him in pure disbelief. Cars weren't supposed to fall from the sky. Suddenly, several loud explosions reached his ears and he followed the sound up the road where his disbelief was doubled. Crouched behind a city bus, he watched the scene unfolding before him.

It appeared as though a man was battling a giant robotic spider. As it towered over the streets of NY, it would randomly pick up a car with one of it's massive metal legs and toss it like a child's toy, all the while firing it's forward weapons at the man. Luke just stared, totally in awe of the scene playing out before him. The man dressed in a red, white and blue costume deflected the spider's weapon barrage with a giant shield. It didn't seem very effective, Luke thought absently. The man would eventually have to attack as well.

Suddenly a second man appeared, or rather dove down from the sky. An incredibly large item that looked remarkably like a hammer held out before him and a long red cape billowing out behind him.

"Of course," Luke thought to himself. "Of course there would be a cape. Why wouldn't there be a cape? "

The second man's hammer smashed into the head of the giant spider and at exactly the same moment, lightning erupted from the hammer to engulf the giant robot spider. With a loud whir that sounded a lot like a jet engine powering down, the mechanical beast collapsed to the asphalt below. Luke ducked behind the bus as smoke and bits of debris sprayed out from the weight of the arachnid's collapse.

When Luke looked back the first man was now turned to where he could see what was exposed of his face. Despite the fact that he wore a mask, He couldn't deny the jaw line was similar to that of his friend Steve Rogers. Luke just chuckled and dismissed the idea as quickly as it had entered his head. But then the second man joined him as he looked upon the still smoking hulk of metal and there was no mask for Luke to even attempt to deny the resemblance. That was Thor.

Luke instantly decided he had seen enough. In fact wished he hadn't seen it at all. He turned on his heel and swiftly made his way towards the apartment, sheet music now dangling forgotten in one hand.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Thor and Steve burst into the apartment several hours later. Now dressed in normal street clothes and chuckling amongst themselves. Their jubilant demeanor ceased instantly as they beheld the sight before them. Actually they heard before they saw. The sound of Luke playing wasn't foreign, but what struck them as odd was the meloncholyness of this particular tune.

Turning to take in the scene, they noticed Luke had pulled two of the bar stools out so he now sat on one, the large picture window at his back. Streaked gray with the streaming rain outside as he faced the living room and strummed away on the guitar perched in his lap. To his left, on the 2nd bar stool sat a large bottle with the word 'Rum' clearly readable on the label and a half drank glass of presumably rum right beside it. At least he wasn't drinking straight from the bottle, Steve thought absently, that was Luke, always keeping it classy.

"Uh Luke," Steve started a bit hesitantly. Thor had long since filled him in on the spell cast over his former brother, but even so, they hadn't thought twice about the sudden rain storm and now thinking back on it, he wished they had. "Are you ok buddy?"

Luke just ignored them and continued playing and humming along to the sad chords.

"Luke," Thor now chimed in, stepping forward, eager to do battle with whatever had brought his love down and banish it to the depths of Hel. "Tell us, what it is that troubles you."

Luke finally paused with a sigh and grabbed the tv remote that had been sitting hidden behind the bottle of rum. He deftly clicked on the tv with one elegant finger before plopping the remote back into it's former position. The television erupted into the chaos of the evening news which showed the events of the battle with the giant spider in high definition 1080p clarity. Thor and Steve just watched the screen speechlessly, they knew he would find out eventually, but had yet to come up with some way to explain the subject. Finding themselves definitely on-the-spot, they exchanged helpless glances.

Luke meanwhile had taken the break in song to retrieve his glass and taking another large swig, swirled the amber liquid in the glass for a bit before eying the two men with a single raised eyebrow.

"Luke," Steve began stumbling for what to say next. "We can explain. You see…"

"Oh yes," Luke cut him off briskly, sitting his glass back down and dropping his head to once again begin plucking away at his guitar. "I did see. I saw it live and in person as a very large Benz nearly decapitated me, Steve. So spare me any elaborations. "

Steve and Thor were both completely lost for words and just stared slack jawed.

"Oh I'm sorry," Luke paused, looking up to catch their gaze. "I'm being rude. By all means, grab a glass, help yourselves." And he gestured to the large bottle with, now that they were closer and could make it out, the picture of a pirate below the word, complete with parrot, perched just below the word Rum.

"Luke," Steve half chuckled, unsure of the emotion of the situation and trying to keep it light. "When did you start drinking?"

"Somewhere between 4th street, " Luke replied dropping his gaze back to the guitar strings. "Annnd Union Square. A very kind, though quite unkempt man suggested that it may be a good idea….. I'm inclined to agree."

"You took up drinking because a homeless man told you to," Steve repeated in disbelief.

"The state of his current residency was not in question, Steve," Luke chided as his fingers moved along strumming another somber melody. "Shame on you for jumping to such conclusions. If you must know, I nearly stumbled over him lounging along the sidewalk in my haste to vacate the area , and inquired how one could remain soooo calm with soooo much chaos erupting about him."

"And he suggested drinking," Steve supplied flatly.

"In his defense," Luke lifted his head, a large sly grin now painting his face. "It did appear to be doing wonders for him. "

"Look , we never told you about our…._work_, because we didn't want you to get upset," Rogers continued.

"I'm not upset," Luke replied easily raising his eyes to question the statement. "Who says I'm upset."

Thor just gestured to the window where the rain was pelting down in fury.

"Oh come on," Luke chided going back to his focus on the guitar. "You are not going to blame me for every fluke rain shower, which, I might add, is still highly debatable. Although in light of today's events, only slightly more believable." And at this he paused to swig back the rest of his glass, emptying it's contents and nearly falling backwards off the stool in the process.

Thor sprung immediately to his aid to grab him by the arm and steady both him and the stool.

"Luke," He chided, now that the leaner man was back on steady ground, he retrieved the Rum bottle to inspect it's contents, surprised to find it only a quarter full….or rather three quarters empty. "How much of this _Rum_ "and he accentuated the word with a bit of disgust for such an unknown toxin to his brother. "Have you had to drink?"

"Well, all of it of course," Luke replied back simply. "There has been no one else here but me. Honestly, Thor, such a silly question."

Luke went to get to his feet in protest, but his legs immediately buckled and if it hadn't been for the larger Asgardian's quick reactions, once again grabbing him by the arm, he would've immediately found himself upon the floor.

"Come on Luke," Thor was immediately at his side and pulling him away from the stools and the rum. Plucking his guitar from him as they passed the couch and laying it far out of reach upon the cushions. "Drinking does not suit you. You now get to learn the fine art of 'sleeping it off'. We shall discuss these matters more in the morning."

He added a wink to Steve as he ushered the unsteady man off towards their shared bedroom. Despite his protest, Luke was no match against the larger man

With a sigh Steve retrieved the remote and turned off the tv, glad that Thor was quite adept in dealing with his former brother. He then retrieved the bottle of Rum from the stool and, going to the kitchen, poured it's few remaining contents down the sink. He knew they couldn't shelter Luke from their work with SHEILD forever, but this still would not be easy to explain. And they still had to shelter him from his own past here on Earth. Maybe he should call in for backup.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The next morning Luke sat at the bar clutchinghis dark curls around his forehead in his long graceful fingers. Thor sat next to him happily munching on a bowl of cereal while Steve busied himself with the sizzling eggs and bacon on the stove before him. The rain outside was still coming down, but had lost a lot of its violence from the previous night and was now reduced to a steady, mood sucking drizzle.

"Must you eat so loudly," Luke groaned with a sigh.

"I told you, my love," Thor returned far too gleefully. "Drinking does not suit you."

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," Luke mumbled. "Still does. Seems like drinking is not the problem at all, but the sobering up period afterwards. Perhaps if I just stay drunk.."

"C'mon Luke," Steve chuckled, sliding a plate of eggs and bacon in front of the paler than average man. Luke immediately sat back to get away from the plate and crinkled his nose at the overwhelming smell of the food. "This will help you feel better. Besides, society frowns on people who are drunk all the time. They're called alcoholics."

"Well maybe society should seek to remove the formidable stick from up their asses," Luke retorted, still eying the food in disgust. Absently he picked up his fork and started stabbing at the eggs. "Do we own a drill?"

"Yes," Steve replied a bit confused by the odd question and taken aback by Luke's choice in slang. "In the hallway closet. But what do you need a drill for"

"To relieve the pressure in my head," Luke replied flatly, finally taking a bite of eggs.

"Luke," Thor chided. "You cannot go poking holes in your head."

"Mmmm debatable," Luke retorted once again stabbing his eggs.

Steve just chuckled and placed 2 small white pills before him.

""Here," Steve offered. "These will help."

"Once again," Luke replied flatly, not bothering to grab the pills. "Debatable."

"Trust me," Steve chuckled at the other man's antics. It had been awhile since he had to nurse a hung over friend.

Luke just crinkled his nose before tossing back the pills and immediately returned to stabbing his eggs.

With a sigh Steve decided he might as well break the ice.

"Look,Luke," he began slowly, leaning forward on the bar as he spoke. "About yesterday."

"I get it," Luke responded, holding up his hands in surrender. "I won't take up drinking as my new favorite pastime."

"That's not what I was going to say," Rogers sighed heavily at the weight of the subject. "I meant, about what you saw yesterday."

"Say no more," Luke replied instantly as he took another bite of eggs.

"But," Steve was thrown offtrack by the response.

"No, I'm serious," Luke replied again more flat and serious. "Say no more. I'm not interested and do not wish to learn any more than I already have."

Steve chuckled nervously as he look to Thor for some help who just shrugged in response. "You can't be serious. You've been curious for months now about what we do for work."

"Yes, well," Luke had decided he had had enough of the eggs and seeing that they weren't helping as Rogers suggested, slid the plate away from him. "That was before I realized the implications involved. So you'll forgive me, but I am no longer interested."

"Luke," Thor chimed in. "Do not be so stubborn. It is time you learned of what we do."

"You mean there's more to it than flying around in capes and fighting giant robots," Luke questioned now getting visibly agitated. "Wait, let me guess. You're actually a space alien."

"Well..," Thor began to reply, but was cut off as Luke got to his feet, holding up both hands as he just backed away from them in total exasperation.

"No! " He barked at the large Asgardian. "Stop! Just stop! I really don't wish to hear anymore about it. Because if you tell me about it, then next you'll be trying to drag me into…well, into whatever it is you do. And I can't have that!"

"Luke," Steve was unsure as to why he was acting so defensive. "Why are you reacting like this?"

"Why? WHY?" Luke's eye's where wide with the emotion of it. "You saw what I did at the diner! What I am capable of doing!"

"I thought we had established this," Steve replied

"Yes," Thor agreed. "That was 'Not Luke'. And you, Luke, Hate violence"

"Yes," Luke responded placing a hand to his forehead to quell his thoughts. "Well I have a very short leash on 'Not Luke' and do not wish to let him out. Which, if you drag me into your antics, is what you are proposing. And I do not Hate violence, quite the opposite. I enjoy it far too much. And when I enjoy it, I lose whatever hold I have separating me from this 'Not Luke'."

They both just stared at him empathetically at the light of this new admission. It was true, on the rare occasion that Luke watched tv, he avoided all shows with too much violence and lately preferred to watch nature programs which he stated where the least chaotic thing trying to rot his brain out at whatever time he chose to watch.

At that moment the front door opened and Natasha walked in, pausing to take in the scene.

"Am I too late for coffee," She asked, knowing the subject of SHIELD had finally been broached. Steve had called her the night before asking for advice as to how to approach it. She had suggested the only way, straight forward.

"No," Luke replied flatly, using the distraction to make his escape down the hall.

"I take it he didn't take it well," She asked seating herself in Luke's former spot.

"Actually," Steve responded handing her a cup of coffee. "He didn't take it at all. Refused to listen to any explanation."

"MMM," She replied around a sip from her mug. "You can't really blame him. Seems pretty far fetched. Hey,is that a drill?"

Thor turned to see Luke stalking off towards the bedroom with the power drill in hand and immediately charged after him.

Natasha just shrugged and went back to sipping her coffee while Steve filled her in.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ack! All apologies as this is a really short chapter. One of those mini drabbled that never really got linked into a longer chapter. Still, it was fun to write. Hope you enjoy**

**Cont 5**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Thor and Steve returned late to find Luke lounging on the couch, nose in a book and a nature program currently on the TV. His back was against the armrest and his impossibly long legs were folded up before him.

"Nature," Steve inquired curiously.

"Yeah," Luke replied, not even looking up as he turned the page of the book. "Ducks. Who knew?"

"Ducks? " Steve chuckled.

"It was the only thing on that didn't involve guns, fast automobiles or..well more guns," Luke answered truthfully.

Steve nodded at the admission, he was probably speaking the truth. Thor just stepped past him to greet his love with a far too loud kiss to the cheek.

"Luke," He greeted heading to the fridge immediately after. "You have finished early tonight."

"We do that from time to time " Luke replied almost as if I boredom "I believe the guys stated they were going to go 'get pissed'."

"They what?" Steve asked a bit shocked.

"I honestly have no idea," Luke admitted with a flip of his hand. "They must have attended the same school of speech as Darcy."

They all shared a good laugh over that, before Thor cut in a bit grimly. Walking into the room and plopping down heavily on the couch at Luke's feet.

"I have received word today that I needed at home," He announced. This did cause Luke to drop the book and regard him fully, his brow furrowed in sudden thought at the announcement.

"Oh yeah," Luke urged.

"Yes," Thor continued "Apparently there has been a disagreement with…uh..a neighbor that requires my attention in order to smooth things over."

"You rarely speak of your family," Luke added thoughtfully. "I had assumed that perhaps you were not welcome back home."

"While our relationship is….strained at times," Thor admitted, choosing his words so carefully as to not give too much away. "I am always welcome back home. But do not worry, I shall not be gone long."

"I'm not," Luke replied shortly once again raising his book once again schooling his features to one of non emotion. Then after a moment, he paused to once again take in the blond giant now sitting before him. "When do you leave?"

" Hah," Thor crowed, rushing forward to tackle the leaner man. "You do care!"

"I care about breathing," Luke admonished trying albeit halfheartedly to push the big brute off of him, his book now lying on the floor a victim of the fray.

Thor leaned back a bit, his massive arms still on their elbows on either side of the leaner man along with his brute size, firmly pinning him to the couch. The heat of such physical contact caused Luke's heart to race and a familiar tightening in his stomach. He grinned slyly at the large blond, forgoing all further actions to remove him.

"You had no such cares the other night," Thor teased back, locking gazes with his nose inches from Luke's.

A blast of cold water quickly caused them to break apart and retreat, both leaping u from the couch and staring at the source in disbelief.

"I warned you two," Steve scolded, still holding the kitchen sink sprayer in one hand threateningly.

"I had no idea that thing had that sort of range," Luke chuckled, retrieving his book off the floor as he shook the water from his arm.

"Yeah, well don't make me remind you again," Steve finished with a huff, returning the sprayer to its home beside the main faucet.

Luke and Thor both held up their hands in surrender as they approached the kitchen to help Steve start dinner.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you everyone for reading. I'll apologise in advance if words are missing here and there. Aparently gets hungry and after 3 edits you just got to say 'F'-it and post what you got. Hope you're all enjoying. Reviews are always appreciated.**

**Cont6**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"How do you think he'll take it," Thor asked as he moved another box from his former room into the one that he and Luke now shared.

"Which one," Steve asked with a sigh, lugging in a box as well and sitting it on the bed. He wasn't thrilled with the new events himself, but technically SHIELD owned the apartment and had final say over who was and was not living there.

"Good point," Thor chuckled as he began unpacking.

Luke was off at practice and their new guest had yet to arrive. Dinner tonight would be interesting to say the least.

"I just wish you weren't leaving so soon after he arrives," Steve admitted. "I could use the back up."

"I shall not be gone long, Steve Rogers," Thor assured him. "I am sure you are more than adequately equipped to handle my brother without his powers. Still, perhaps we should procure more of this 'Rum'", Thor suggested with a grin.

Steve just chuckled and patted him on the shoulder as he went to clean the other room to make way for their guest.

Luke returned later than usual that evening and walked briskly past the three men seated at the bar enjoying dinner and talking cordially. He made his way straight to the shower without a word. The men paused to look as the sound of the water running drew their attention.

"So that was him," Banner inquired, he had barely gotten a glimpse of the lean former God as he whisked by.

"Um yeah," Steve replied. "He must've been practicing late. Don't worry, he'll be in after he cleans up."

Shortly after they heard the shower stop and the door to the bedroom open and close. Thor could not take the curiosity any longer at wondering Luke's reaction to his stuff now sharing the space of their bedroom and excused himself to go and see for himself.

"So," Luke greeted still running the towel though his damp curls as he stood taking in the room. He had already gotten into a pair of jeans, but had yet to button them or to add a shirt and Thor had to pause to take in his ivory skin and the thin lined 'v' just below his waist. Thor's favorite part. "I guess it's official then."

Huh…yeah" Thor finally snapped out of his reverie and stepped all the way into the room. Catching Luke about the waist and pulling him into a hungry kiss.

"Who's the new guy," Luke asked once they had paused for breath, though not bothering to remove himself from Thor's grasp. "Another friend from work I presume."

"Yes," Thor replied reluctantly releasing him to finish getting dressed. " That Is Doctor Bruce Banner. He will be staying in my old room."

"Really," Luke asked a bit surprised.

"Yes, you should come out and meet him," Thor continued a bit more excited about the new friend come to stay. "I will tell him you'll be out shortly."

Luke just shrugged as he turned to fetch a shirt from the closet.

The three men were once again chatting it up at the bar when Luke finally made his entrance.

"Steve, are we running a Hostel now," Luke joked as he entered the kitchen.

"Haha Luke," Steve elbowed the lean man as he joined him by his side of the bar facing the new guest. "Luke, this is Doctor Bruce Banner…Banner, this is Luke."

"Oh, call me Bruce, please," Banner insisted, holding out his hand to shake, but eying the tall far too familiar man skeptically. Thor and Steve and even Natasha had spent time briefing Banner on their guest and his apparent amnesia, but Bruce always remained doubtful until he saw it with his own eyes.

Luke turned away without taking the offered hand and instead turned to the stove.

"Is there any dinner left," He asked obviously changing the subject. "I'm famished!"

Steve just shrugged as Banner eyed him. Luke was usually more friendly than this. He wondered himself what was up.

"Uh yeah," Steve relayed finally. "There's a plate in the microwave."

"Honestly Steve," Luke chided, retrieving the covered dish "That infernal machine will have you glowing in the dark yet."

Steve and Bruce both snorted at the implication. Luke just ignored them as he headed off to his room.

"Are you not joining us," Steve called after.

"No,no," Luke replied back with a wave of his fork. "I have far too much work to do myself."

Thor was about to protest, but the sound of the door shutting cut him off. He just shrugged at Steve's questioning gaze.

"He really is usually more friendly than this." Steve filled in.

Banner just hummed noncommittally.

"He has been increasingly busy with his band as of late," Thor supplied.

But he too was puzzled by Luke's avoidance of their new guest.

Later that night, when he finally retired, he found Luke still up, sitting in one of the chairs in their bedroom, strumming away at the guitar on his lap quietly, a pencil clasped between his teeth. Every now and then he'd pause to scribble in a journal before him. He had seen Luke scribbling in this same book on many occasions, usually when he was alone,but never asked him more about it. Figuring it was just for his music. Thor closed the door behind him with a sigh.

"I take it you do not approve of our new guest," Thor asked finally, leaning back against the door.

"No,no," Luke dismissed absently. "I was just feeling a bit…off," And he placed a hand briefly on his stomach to emphasize.

Thor gestured to the empty plate sitting beside the leaner man. "Really?"

"I said 'was' ," Luke replied scribbling briskly on the open page before him. "Besides, I do not have to approve of any of your guests as I am a guest here myself."

"Well you should at least get to know Banner before you make your mind up," Thor suggested finally stepping over to the bed and stripping off his shirt, tossed it to the corner.

"Is that where that goes now," Luke chided gesturing to the crumpled shirt.

"Do not change the subject," Thor replied, dropping down to lounge on the bed, one elbow propped up so he could still face the leaner man.

"Yes, well, do not hold your breath," Luke didn't even meet his gaze as he focused on his guitar. "I am far too busy as of late with my own work."

"Well, at least make an effort then," Thor stated finally rolling over to lay flat on his back, hands clasped behind his head.

Now it was Luke's turn to pause as he took in the sun kissed bare chest before him. His stomach clenching at the familiar yearning he felt when gazing upon his lover's bare skin. Sighing he put down his guitar, carefully closed the journal and moved over to the bed. Slowly he moved to straddle the larger man glaring at him wickedly, but being met by the others knowing grin.

"How am I ever to get anything done with such distractions," Luke asked slyly, before engaging the blond God in a deep, greedy kiss.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Thor left before dawn the next morning and Steve and Bruce could only assume Luke was taking it well. They honestly didn't see him, Luke left early and didn't return until everyone was well into bed. Only the empty plates in the sink told of his coming and going.

His excuse when Steve finally caught him, to ask with some concern as to his well being, was that they had a big show coming up and he needed every minute possible to get the rest of his band mates up to his level. He looked rough however and Steve knew he wasn't sleeping well.

On the third day however, he was still sitting at the bar sipping his coffee and once again scribbling furiously in his journal when Bruce awoke.

'Oh Joy,' Luke thought grimly to himself. 'An early riser.'

With a sigh he slid the journal over to one side and tried to ignore the other man's presence which quite honestly, made his skin crawl. He didn't know quite why, but he felt increasingly uncomfortable with the new flat mate around. That along with the return of his nightmares was putting him in an increasingly foul mood. To avoid this, he had run out early the past two mornings to spend the hours before practice at the coffee shop, but this only gained him Sheila's renewed attention. So he felt it best to take a morning off and finally confront the problem at hand. He was now finding it more difficult than anticipated.

"Oh hey," Bruce greeted cheerfully, finally he'd have his chance to get to the bottom of this Luke character. He didn't really believe all memory could just be wiped out like Steve and Thor insisted. Plus, his aversion to Banner nearly proved him correct. "No band practice this morning?"

Banner moved around to sit directly beside the leaner man, noting how he shuffled away slightly as he did.

"No," Luke replied flatly, eyes never leaving the open page before him. "They apparently find the need to sleep until the crack of noon at times."

Bruce just chuckled before continuing. "Yeah, those late nights will catch up to you. But I hear you're pretty good?"

"That's the rumor," He replied just as flat of emotion.

"Soooo," Banner continued, after only a brief sip of his coffee. "I guess you've been playing all your life then…to be so good I mean?"

"I honestly have no idea," Luke grimaced as he erased a line he had been focusing on furiously, he had realized immediately he was being grilled and didn't care for it one bit. Especially since he was usually the one doing the grilling. "Seems a rather silly question Doctor Banner?" He asked finally, glancing at the man only briefly as he did.

"Silly?" Banner replied a bit thrown off. "Why do you say that?"

"Well surely," And now Luke turned to take in the other man fully so as to not miss any reaction. "Steve and Thor have briefed you on the…particulars of my situation."

"Mmmm yeah," Bruce replied noncommittally. "The amnesia thing."

"Yes," Luke repeated. "The amnesia…_thing_."

"They may have mentioned a bit about it," Bruce admitted taking a calm sip of coffee as he did. "We mostly talk about other things though. You know, work related things."

"Mmmm," Luke turned back to his work, hoping the conversation was over. It was not.

"Still," Bruce continued. "The guitar though? Did you just pick it up and start playing one day? How do you explain such a thing?"

"No explanation is required, Doctor Banner," Luke replied far too easily. "It's like asking how I remembered to breathe. "

"Well, not really," Bruce countered. "Breathing's automatic. Like an instinct."

"Exactly."

"So your instincts told you to play a guitar," Bruce still wasn't buying it.

"My instincts tell me to do a lot of things," Luke replied flippantly. "Playing a guitar was just one of them and seemed to be the best way to occupy my free time."

"And staying out all night playing with your 'Band'," Luke caught the tinge of disbelief in the other man's voice and didn't care for it.

"It pays the rent," He replied wishing the other man would just get to the point of whatever this interrogation was about.

"Yes, yes," Bruce nodded, before suddenly adding "Unless…"

"Unless what," Luke asked, only glancing momentarily at the shorter man in some impatience. He was sooo not in the mood for chit-chat this morning.

"Unless you've been filling your nights out doing something else," And Banner waggled an eyebrow at the implication.

"I assure you, that I have no idea as to what you could possibly be implying," Luke sighed, making a noisy show of erasing another line on the page. "So do just get to the point already."

"Well surely you have a girlfriend," Banner supplied.

"Not really my area of expertise," Luke replied dully.

"Oh," Bruce paused to take in the answer. He had had days to think about this conversation, but couldn't just come out and ask him if he was busy taking over the world at night or any other after hours illegal activities., so inquiring as to his personal life seemed a more indirect way to go about it. He just hadn't anticipated that answer. Thor and Steve hadn't actually filled him in on any of the particulars about their private life. They'd honestly been talking more about work and what Bruce had been up to lately. It had just slipped their minds since they were both already so familiar with it and Luke not being present to remind them of this one little detail. Bruce mulled over the seemingly odd answer for a moment, and then it sank in.."OH! A boyfriend then?"

"Doctor Banner." Luke paused closing his journal and turning to take in the shorter man just as Steve entered to pour himself a cup of coffee. "That was just weak. Why, even Rogers here, who was _supposedly_ hyperborean for nearly seventy years, has got more game than that."

"What? No, I'm not …" Bruce stuttered, he hadn't expected that response at all. "I'm just saying….game?"

"He picks it up from the band," Steve replied with a shrug as he watched Luke's theatrics with the half interest one acquires when they've seen such antics before.

"But," Bruce still tried to regain some ground. "I wasn't hitting on you. I'm not… gay….I mean…homosexual. I mean…"

"Yes, because that purple shirt just screams hetero," Luke responded flatly with one raised eyebrow. "Not that there's anything wrong with being, you know," and he leaned in to whisper the last bit conspiratorially "gay."

"No, I never said," Bruce could only back peddle as he tried to figure out how the conversation got so derailed. "I mean, of course there's nothing wrong with it."

"I never said there was," Luke agreed passing Steve a sly wink.

"It's fine," Bruce concurred.

"Of course it's fine," Luke repeated. "Why wouldn't it be fine?"

"I never said it wasn't," Banner started back, now on the defensive. He swallowed hard trying to form his words carefully. "I was just saying if you…"

"No, shhhh," Luke stated holding up a stalling hand while getting to his feet,scooping his journal under his arm , he had successfully derailed Banner's bout of inquisition and was going to use distraction to his advantage, by escaping. "Don't say another word. I already told you, it's not happening. Really, you should let it go"

"But," Bruce stammered, looking back and forth from Steve to Luke helplessly who was making his way to the door.

"See, now it's just sad," Luke replied back to him crinkling up his nose in feigned disgust. "Now I just feel sad for you. Steve, tsk tsk tsk .you should really help this guy out. "

And with that he slipped out the door, closing it quickly behind him. Bruce just gaped at Steve who was leaning calmly against the counter and sipping his coffee.

"What just happened?" Banner asked still dumbfounded.

"I believe," Steve replied with a chuckle. "Luke would call that 'getting played' ."

"You mean,he…..how?"

Steve just shrugged and moved to sit down at the bar, both men laughing over the morning's events.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to all my wonderful followers. or rather Luke's followers ;-)**

**Cont 7..**  
***************************************************************************************

Now that the ice was officially broken, Luke and Bruce seemed to have an albeit uneasy truce around the apartment. Meaning, they could both be in the same room without either speaking or even acknowledging each others presence.

Steve thought it best not to push the issue, especially with Thor still away. Besides, Rogers had plenty of work lately with SHIELD and had no other choice but to often let the two alone together in the apartment. So, the situation being what it was, was certainly preferable over the alternative. Although, he'd would be lying if he didn't admit to worrying he'd come back one evening to a destroyed apartment, courtesy of one giant rage monster. Always breathing a sigh of relief when he opened the door to find the two silently working in their respective separate spaces. Thor really couldn't return soon enough.

Luke for the third time that morning walked past the large dry erase board Bruce had set up by the kitchen to work on his equations. Although his nose was buried in a book, his eyes darted to the board briefly each time. Bruce himself sat by the bar, gnawing at his fingernails at he stared over the figures and numbers before him.

Finally Luke paused beside him and placing his own thumb to his mouth, stared thoughtfully at the board, almost in perfect mimic of Banner.

"I'm sorry," Luke said, finally breaking the silence. "What exactly is this supposed to be?"

Bruce sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before replying "It's a very complicated mathematical equation. "

"Obviously," Luke responded dryly. "But what is it _supposed_ to be an equation for?"

"Look," Bruce was becoming exasperated. "I'm working on a very important project harnessing renewable energy and I'm sorry, but I don't have time to explain it all to you right now,so if you don't mind"

"Of course," The leaner man responded with a flippant wave of his hand as he retreated into the living room to once again bury his nose in his book "Silly me. Of course you can harness energy from toast. My apologies Doctor Banner."

"Wha.." Bruce stammered now a bit exasperated. "It's not toast! It's a very complicated…"

"Mathematical equation for making toast," Luke supplied.

"No," Bruce spat back "No, it's radon, it's ions, it's…"

"Wrong," Luke stated bluntly not bothering to even look up.

"I'm sorry," Banner questioned, completely thrown off by the other man's statement. Yes,he'd been struggling with this particular equation for a week now, but for someone who knows nothing of what he was working on to tell him he was wrong. Well it was just too much.

"No apologies needed," Luke returned evenly apparently unaware of the other man's flustered state. "But your math.. is… wrong."

At this last he raised his gaze to finally meet Banner's.

"Wrong?!" Bruce repeated turning back to his board trying to reel in his frustration. Obviously Luke was just trying to play a cruel joke to get a reaction out of him. "It's not wrong! What would you know? It's obviously.."

Bruce was immediately interrupted as Luke had gotten to his feet and strode purposefully up to the board where he proceeded to erase a '3' in one of the equations and replaced it with a '4'. Afterwards he simply gestured grandulously to the corrected equation with one hand before returning to the couch.

"Wrong."Bruce finished as he took the new formula in with disbelief. He stepped closer to the board, adjusting his glasses as he took in the correction. "How did you.."

"Are you kidding," Luke responded again without looking up from his book. "The only thing I had to read around my old place was volumes and volumes of college text books. Advanced Calculus, Trigonometry, The Encyclopedia Britannica.."

"You read the entire Encyclopedia Britannica set?" Bruce now turned to stare at the leaner man in disbelief.

"Oh no," Loki chuckled as he delicately turned the age of his current book. "Don't be ridiculous. "

Bruce chuckled a bit at the implication as well.

"She only had up to 'V' really. A bit outdated as well. Still, less of a crap shoot than this Google"

Bruce immediately stopped chuckling and now approached the couch.

"So," he began slowly, his mind suddenly racing off in a new direction. "You can read...You understand all this."

He gestured back to the board while he spoke.

Luke paused and glanced over at the equation one more time.

"Of course."

"Then maybe you could help," Bruce continued excitedly. "like a partner"

"You mean with your work," Luke looked taken aback. "As in the same work that Thor and Steve partake in?"

"Well yes," Banner replied, not sure why Luke had taken on such a tone. "They informed me you were aware of what we did."

"Aware enough to know that I want no parts of it," Luke responded holding up one stalling hand as he once again buried his face in his book.

"But we could.."

"No," Luke replied flatly not even looking up.

Bruce just sighed in exasperation. To think, such a wonderful mind going to waste playing music in a band when he could be doing so much more with it. Steve and Thor spoke so highly of Luke, but so far, Bruce just found him difficult.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Steve returned later that evening to find Luke sitting upside down with his incredibly long legs over the back of the couch and his head just inches from the floor. The book he was reading earlier still shielding his face.

""What is he doing," Steve asked Banner as he made his way to the kitchen where the other man was still working on his dry erase board.

Bruce paused only a moment to look over to the subject in question before answering simply "Reading."

"Does he do this often?" Steve continued still in a bit of disbelief.

"Reading? Yes," Bruce replied stepping back to observe his work. "This," he gestured at the couch. "This is new."

"Still no sign of Thor, then ,I take it?"

"No," Bruce confirmed with a shrug.

"Luke, you ok, bud," Steve called over to him.

"Bored," Came Luke's reply, so soft Roger's thought he had missed it.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I said," Luke bellowed back to the kitchen, still not moving from his prone position. "I'm BORED."

"No practice lately?" Steve continued trying to draw the lean man out.

"We had a show two days ago, Steve, you missed it" Luke clarified. "Now we're on break for what has been explained to me as a Holiday Season."

"Oh, I'm sorry. " Steve explained, honestly sorry he had missed one of Luke's shows. "I've been so busy with work lately. " Then quickly shifting gears "So how long are you off then?"

"Two months," Now Luke paused to sit upright to regard Steve over the couch. "What am I supposed to do around here for two months?"

"You could help me," Bruce offered and barely ducked fast enough to avoid the book flying past his head.

"I take it that's a 'no' ,"Steve chuckled.

Luke just sighed in exasperation as he flopped back on the couch.

"Yeah," Bruce chuckled a bit himself retrieving the book and turning it over to read the cover. "We broached this subject already. …Hey, JR Tolkien! This is a good one!"

"Then you keep it," Luke replied with a huff. "I just wasted 5 minutes muttling through an entire chapter describing a tree."

"Yeah, he does get long winded at times," Bruce agreed. He then grabbed a book off the counter beside his work board and passed Steve a sly wink as he did. "Here, You may find this one more interesting."

Luke just held up his hand and Banner obligingly tossed the book at him. He caught it easily and immediately took in the cover. It merely had a radiation symbol on it. Luke shrugged and opened the cover.

"Hey, isn't that the binder for that project you're working on," Steve whispered conspiratorially to Bruce.

"Why Steve," Banner chided softly with a sly grin. "I would never do such a thing."

"Nooooo," Steve chuckled with a final glance back to Luke. "Of course not."

That night after dinner, they were all gathered near the kitchen. Steve was busily doing dishes while Bruce was still working on his board in silence. Luke had digested half the book already and was still sitting at the bar however, abnormally close to where Bruce was working. Steve though it was good they were finally getting more comfortable with each other around. He had been worried for a bit that there would be long running tension, or worse. But his fears where unfounded as he glanced over at Bruce working away diligently on whatever formula needed equating.

When he glanced at Luke however, he could see him staring at the page of the book, but his thoughts had obviously trailed somewhere else. That same disturbing non emotion was on his face. On anyone else, Steve would guess that the person had 'checked out' on Luke however, it came across as more focused. As if he was trying to stifle another emotion by not allowing any emotion to surface.

Luke's eyes drifted up as he sensed Steve's gaze and as he met his eyes, the facade shifted to a soft grin.

"Welp," Bruce announced with a yawn and a stretch, drawing their attention. "I'm done for the night. Catch you two in the morning."

"Yeah," Steve replied with a wave of the dish rag. "Good night."

Luke merely ignored the other man as he disappeared down the hall, instead turning back to his book.

"I'm sure Thor will be back soon," Steve assured the lean man. "Probably just got caught up with the family."

"I am sure you are correct," Luke replied flatly, as if the whole subject held no interest.

Steve could see the other man didn't wish to talk tonight. He had been watching him growing increasingly less social as the days passed. He knew some of it had to do with the lack of sleep he'd been getting, many a morning catching him up well before dawn appearing as though he hadn't slept at all. He didn't need verbal confirmation that the nightmares still plagued him, but often wondered at how they appeared to be absent after he and Thor…well, after they decided to share sleeping space. It hadn't rained for awhile though, so Steve took that as a good sign.

"Well," Steve finally announced with a small sigh. "I'm off to bed as well. You shouldn't stay up too late."

"Yes," Luke responded with a sigh himself. "I suppose I should get some sleep. Tomorrow might be good for…...something."

Steve just chuckled and patted the other man on the shoulder as he headed off to bed, secretly urging Thor mentally to hurry up and return home.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	8. Chapter 8

**Cont8**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Steve awoke the next morning to find Bruce staring at his work board and scratching his head in disbelief. As soon as he noticed Rogers approach, he turned to him with a wide grin.

"Steve! Steve!," He crowed excitedly, ushering the other man over to the work board. "Come here and look at this!"

Steve just looked at all the tangle of numbers and letters on the board in confusion. There appeared to be more on there than when Bruce went to bed the night before.

"Uhhh, what am I looking at again," Steve asked still unsure what it all meant.

"He did it," Bruce exclaimed proudly. "I knew it! I knew he would!"

Steve moved to lean on the counter and his hand hit the now discarded book Bruce had passed off to Luke. Suddenly it clicked into place.

"You can't be serious," Rogers scoffed. "He couldn't have."

"But he did," Banner sighed, still staring at the board with some what of awe. "I purposely left this formula unsolved last night and he finished it."

"But why," Steve asked, still not even sure what he was looking at.

"Because," Bruce stated, grabbing Steve by the shoulders and trying to shake the excitement into him. "He's a genius! And geniuses get bored."

"So you're using his boredom to trick him into helping you with work," Rogers asked a bit stunned at the other man's brashness.

"Exactly," Banner replied turning back to the binder left on the counter. "Look! He's probably already finished reading this book!"

"Speaking of Luke, " Steve said glancing down the hall where the man in question's bedroom was clearly open. "Have you seen him this morning?"

"No," Bruce replied absently, his attention now back on his work board. "He probably went out before I got up."

"Or he never went to bed," Rogers replied suddenly quite concerned.

He was just grabbing his coat to go out looking for him when the front door opened.

"Luke," Steve sighed with relief. "Thank goodness."

"Steve, there is a suit at your door," Luke greeted flatly, raising one eyebrow at him before walking in followed by a middle aged man wearing a smart grey suit.

"Phil," Steve greeted in surprise. "What a surprise!"

Luke just shrugged as he made his way to the kitchen to fetch some coffee.

"Going out," Coulson asked Steve expectantly.

"No," Steve clarified, setting his jacket down on the back of the couch. "I was just going to look for.."

"Luke," Coulson finished for him.

"Yeah," Rogers rubbed his head nervously. "So, uh, so what brings you by?"

"Just checking in to say hi," Phil answered smoothly.

"Are you now," Steve asked, not convinced in the slightest.

"mmmm," Coulson stepped past him towards the bar. "And to get a cup of New York's finest Hot.."

"Hmmm it's cold," Luke replied eying the decanter with a shrug before filling his own cup

"Well then, A cup of New York's finest.."Phil continued undaunted.

"It's really not that good," Luke interjected again filling another cup for their guest and turning to set it in front of him with a far too wide grin.

"A cup of coffee then," Phil returned, grinning right back and refusing to be brought down. Slowly he took a sip,then turned to his cup in disgust "Ugh, this tastes like..."

"Shit," Luke filled in with a far too sly smile.

"Yes," Phil agreed grimacing at the contents,before placing cup down and sliding it slowly away from him.

"You know," Luke replied wickedly, "So many use that reference, but only a _select_ few are qualified to make that assessment."

"LUKE!" Steve scolded the other man for his brashness.

Luke just shrugged as he sipped his own cup. Coulson seemed to ignore the comment entirely and instead, he then turned to Dr Banner and sauntered over to take in the work board.

"Impressive," Coulson observed.

"Yeah," Banner replied still excited. "Luke…uh.." He paused suddenly as it sunk in who he was talking to.

"mmmm hmmm?" Phil urged the other man to finish.

"Luke, uh…"

"Was just about to make some breakfast," Steve finished, joining the leaner man in the kitchen and steered him to the stove. "Can you join us?"

"I have nowhere to be," Coulson returned cheerily as he went to seat himself at the bar.

"So I'm making breakfast this morning," Luke asked Steve quietly as he retrieved the eggs from the fridge.

"You said you were bored," Roger's replied simply.

"True," Luke responded, cracking the eggs over the pan gracefully, then calling back over his shoulder to Coulson. "And how does the suit take his eggs?"

"Over medium," Phil replied seemingly unaware of the tension in the room from everyone but Luke, who seemed the only one not unnerved by his presence "Please."

Luke worked on the stove while Steve manned the toaster in a fury of breakfast making splendor while Banner distracted Coulson with idle chit chat.

"Where'd you go this morning," Steve whispered, leaning over to the leaner man.

"To get some more palatable coffee, of course," Luke replied with a furrowed brow. "And to catch up on coffee shop opinions."

"Anything of interest?" Steve asked honestly intrigued. He missed hanging out with Luke at times and envied the other man's free time.

"I believe the general question being asked was 'where are we going and what are we doing in this hand basket'"

Steve just chuckled openly at the well known phrase. Surprised that Luke was in on understanding the reference as well, but he was becoming more and more acclimated, especially since hanging out with his band night after night.

The four men sat making idle chit chat over breakfast, then continued to sit while sipping a fresh batch of coffee.

Phil suddenly found interest in the discarded book on the counter. "Oh hey," He asked regarding Banner. "Did you finally finish this?"

"Oh, no," Bruce replied a bit embarrassed. "I haven't had a chance."

Luke scoffed and choked back a sip of coffee.

"Am I missing something," Phil asked still as pleasant as ever.

"Oh no," Luke replied turning to dump the rest of his coffee in the sink. "It's just that that's an inglorious waste of time really."

"So you've read it?" Phil was honestly intrigued.

"Unfortunately, yes," Luke replied smoothly.

"And, I'm sorry, why is it a waste of time?"

"Well," And now it seemed like Luke suddenly opened up a little, Steve and Bruce just watched on in disbelief. "On page 16 they go to say how the cold gamma neutrons have to be expanded to allow maximum fusion, then on page 42 it completely contradicts itself and explains how they must be compressed to reach optimum fusion. Honestly, it's almost as if it were written by a three year old."

Banner just watched on slack jawed at the response, while Coulson sat taking it all in as cool as ever.

Slowly he opened the book before him. "Well then, how about page 34?"

"Where it talks about showering the neutrons with nitrogen to slow their growth," Luke clarified. "Preposterous conclusion."

Colson smoothly flipped to another page "And page 193?"

"There it's just rambling about optimum frequency output by the side board resonator." Luke flipped a hand in boredom, now leaning on the bar facing Coulson. "As I said, inglorious waste of time. I wouldn't bother if I where you."

"That's incredible," Rogers exclaimed. "You memorized the whole book in just one really are a genius!"

"Don't be ridiculous Steve," Luke replied a bit snippily. "I'm certanly not a genius. Smarter than the avareage homosapien maybe,but not on genius level to be sure. I just read it and then, well, see it."

"A photographic memory," Bruce asked now in a bit of disbelief himself.

"Eidetic," Coulson clarified with a grin.

"Yes, I believe that's what it's called. "Luke replied straightening back up. "Or perhaps an empty head that needs to be filled."

With a sigh and a stretch he excused himself to head off to his room and closed the door.

"You've got to excuse him," Steve apologized to Coulson. "He doesn't sleep much."

"I know," Coulson replied back far too smoothly, still regarding the book in his hand. "I understand he is aware of your work now, Doctor Banner."

"Yes but," Bruce replied with a shrug. "He really wants nothing to do with it."

"It's true," Rogers interjected. "He doesn't even want to know any more than he saw that one day on the street. Avoids talking about it at all costs. "

"Shame," Coulson replied much to everyone's surprise. "Could be an asset."

Steve and Bruce where just taken aback and stared in disbelief at the grey suited man as he got to his feet.

"Rogers," He stated as he headed for the door. "I'll see you at work."

"Yeah," Steve replied still a bit stunned as the other man disappeared through the door.

Rubbing a hand through his hair he turned to Bruce for clarification. "Uh, what just happened?"

"I have no idea," Bruce returned just as confused. "But I'm sure we'll find out."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The next morning started the same. Apparently Bruce had left another unfinished equation on the board and Luke had solved it at some point over night. Although this time he wrote the final equation in roman numerals, obviously just to mess with Banner. Steve had just entered after getting showered and dressed for the day to see Bruce once again beaming over the board. Luke was again nowhere in sight and Steve was just about to inquire when the door opened and he entered. Followed once again by Coulson.

"See Steve," Luke explained when Steve looked at him questioningly. "This why I always told you never to feed strays."

"Oh,hey Phil," Steve greeted,curious as to why they where being visited again. "Joining us for breakfast again?"

"Actually," Coulson returned. "We ate already. I ran into Luke down at the coffee shop and…"

"Sheila," Luke supplied easily.

"Yes, Sheila treated us to bagels."

"Did she now," Steve just eyed Coulson skeptically. Phil never forgot a face or a name and there was no doubt he knew exactly who Sheila was as they frequented the coffee shop themselves while out on business.

"Yes," Luke said seating himself at the bar and gazing absently out the window. "She sends her regards."

"Oh…thank you, yes," Steve responded catching Luke's absent demeanor. He could tell the last few weeks of not sleeping well where wearing him down and was just beginning to wonder himself where the big guy was when Phil suddenly spoke up.

"Oh, now that I have you all together, I have a message from Thor," Phil began as if it where any offhand conversation.

Luke immediately whirled and eyed him with renewed interest.

"He apologizes that his family business has taken longer than expected," Phil continued addressing the room, all eyes on him except for Banner who was still studying the board searching for any mistakes. "But apparently they desperately wanted him to stay for the Holidays. And he says for Luke to quit worrying so much."

"Psshhht," Luke scoffed rolling his eyes and turning to once again regard the window. "It is far more likely he that is the one doing the worrying."

"Thanks for the news Phil," Steve returned honestly "We" and he accentuated the word to include everyone. "Where beginning to wonder."

Luke got to his feet suddenly and walking by Bruce remarked "You won't find any mistakes you know. dimitte et progrede."

"Huh," Banner suddenly pulled out of his reverie, his mind struggling with the Latin translation "Um..let..let it go..and..and.."

"Move on," Luke finished for him passing him a wave of his hand as he went off to his room.

After he was gone Steve whirled on Coulson conspiratorially.

"Did you really hear from Thor," He whispered desperately.

"More or less," Phil returned easily. "He sends his regards. He's recovering from a war back in Asgaurd and can't return until all tensions are eased. But told me to make something up."

Steve gave a huge sigh of relief "Thank you."

"No thanks needed," Phil replied. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah," Steve stated then turned to Banner. "Keep an eye on him?"

"Yeah," Bruce replied absently as he had already returned to eying his board.

'Yeah right,' Steve thought to himself with a sigh as he headed out the door. It was tough not being able to be everywhere you needed to be at once, but maybe he should also take Luke's advise and just let it go.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Hope you're enjoying! YAY I love Bruce and Phil and everyone. So sad for Luke to have to face the holidays without his Thor,but atleast he has all these interesting friends to keep him occupied...hopefully  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Once again Luke thanks all his patient followers! Will try to get more chapters up soon. Thank you**

**Cont9**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Bruce laid bundled in a blanket on the couch, a pile of tissues beside him. Steve walked in taking in the scene with such empathy for his sick friend. Luke on the other hand was sitting at the bar hunched over what appeared to be a journal, seemingly ignoring the ill man.

"Hey buddy," Steve walked over and checked Bruce's forehead. He was still quite warm. "Feeling any better?"

"Yeah," Bruce replied stuffily. "A bid."

Steve nodded as he straightened up and made his way to the kitchen.

"Oh,Steeb," Bruce called back from the couch. "Steeeeb."

"Yeah Bruce," Steve paused looking back to his friend.

"Can you bwing me more dissues?" Bruce croaked back.

Luke's chuckling didn't escape Roger's notice, but he just shrugged it off as he went to get more tissues.

Once retrieved and delivered he set about making lunch, seems like soup would be a good idea.

"Steeb," Bruce called again from the couch. "Steeb."

"Yeah, Bruce," Steve replied, furrowing his brow at Luke's sniggers.

"Can you bwing me some juice?"

"Yeah buddy," He went to the fridge and poured a glass of orange juice, then thrusted it under Luke's nose. "Here," He demanded. "Make yourself useful."

"Oh no," Luke held up his hands defensively. "You serve typhoid-Banner. I want no parts of whatever plague he's contracted."

"It's not a plague," Rogers retorted impatiently. "He's just got a cold. Quit being so dramatic."

"That's probably what the Medieval Europeans thought as well during the Black Death."

"It's not the Black Death either," Steve snapped back, dutifully delivering the orange juice and returning to start the soup. "Show some empathy will ya? What if you were sick?"

"But I am not sick, nor wish to be any time soon. Therefore I am not going within 10 feet of that couch. At least not until we baptize it with Lysol."

"A Lysol baptism," Rogers jibed back, now chuckling himself "Gee, do you think it'll work?"

"Hmmmm," Luke turned to regard it thoughtfully. "You are right," he then turned back to his book before muttering. "Perhaps a little gasoline…a blow torch."

Rogers rapped him gently on the head with the wooden spoon he had taken out for the soup.

"Oww,Hey!," Luke protested rubbing his head and glaring at his betraying friend.

"Enough," Steve warned aiming the spoon at him threateningly. "Besides, I thought you didn't like violence."

"I also dislike the plague."

Steve was just about retort, when he was once again interrupted by his ailing friend.

"Steeb! Steeeeeeb!"

*sigh* "Yes Bruce, what is it buddy?"

"Whad are ya maggin?" Bruce croaked miserably

"Soup." Steve replied simply.

"Oh…ok….Steeb. does it have noodles?"

"Yes," Steve replied, suddenly wondering how it was that Luke had managed to put up with Banner all day. He couldn't exactly be considered patient under normal circumstances.

"Good," Came the stuffy reply from the couch.

"How was your day," Rogers finally asked Luke.

"Oh it was fine," The other replied smoothly, then added with a far too toothy grin "Steeb."

"Stop," Steve warned aiming the spoon at him again as the other man chuckled openly at the jest.

"Steeb, whaat," he held up his hands in mock surrender. "I thought we where friends,Steeb."

"GO," Steve growled pointing to Luke's room. "Just go!"

Luke still chuckling got to his feet and took his journal with him as he retreated down the hall.

Steve waited until the door closed before he turned back to the pot of soup on the stove. He was just relaxing when he was once again beckoned from the couch.

"Steeb."

*sigh*

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Fortunately Banner's cold didn't spread to the other apartment inhabitants, but it did wear Bruce down for a few days. He spent most of them on the couch, Steve dutifully caring for him, even convincing Luke to deliver a juice refill a time or two.

Rogers had stepped out to the store when Bruce awoke from a nap and immediately reached for his juice glass. Emptying it quickly before sitting up to see who was around to help aid in his rehydration. Steve was nowhere to be seen, but Luke was by the kitchen at the work board. From his angle on the couch, Bruce couldn't quite make out what it was he was working on however. He'd step forward and scribble on it for a bit, then step back to regard what he just wrote. Sometimes he didn't like what he saw and furiously erased it with one hand, only to replace it with another enthusiastic flurry of scribbling.

Driven by curiosity, Banner got to his feet and slowly approached. The board was completely covered with elaborate formulas all written in bright red marker, but he was even more curious by the formulas themselves. Taking a step closer, he was now directly beside the taller man who had once again paused to take in his work, gnawing thoughtfully on his thumb as he contemplated the latest equation.

"Is..is this rotation, no a turn," Bruce asked pointing to one set of figures thoughtfully. "Um,turning?"

"mmm," Luke responded with a curt nod as he erased and replaced another set of figures to the lower right side of the board.

"And…this is a step," Bruce pointed to another set, his eyes still surveying the board for some clue as to its meaning. "forward," he continued deciphering the equation carefully. " A step forward."

Luke glanced at the formula in question and nodded a bit more slowly, once again stepping back to take in his work.

"And this is a dip," He continued, working out the formulas excitedly.

Finally Banner paused and stepped back, taking in the whole board as his mind finally grasped what he was seeing. He just gazed in wonderment at the piece before him and crossing his arms turned to take in its creator as if seeing him for the first time. Bruce could almost see his mind working, wrapping around the formulas and willing them to come forth and bend to his will. His green eyes sparkled as if lit from some inner light and his long graceful fingers kept pulling nervously at his lips. Bruce wondered how the man could have ever seeked to destroy a city, when he could also create such a masterpiece.

"This is a dance," Bruce stated still in awe. "You wrote a formula for a dance."

"So, I did," Luke replied absently stepping forward to finish off the final equation, drawing a border around it as if signing his work.

"The bow," Banner chuckled motioning to the boxed in equation. "Luke…this is amazing. " He continued, finding words failing him as the emotion of the sight overtook him.

"Hmmm," Luke hummed thoughtfully, before turning to regard the shorter man as if not sure of himself. "Is it?"

"Yes," Bruce beamed back, grabbing the lean man by the biceps and giving him an excited shake. "Luke,this is…..beautiful."

Luke gave a half chuckle and a little half grin, before turning back to regard the board. "It's more likely your medication talking. "

"No, no," Bruce retorted still unable to take his eyes off the work before him. "I ran out of medication hours ago." Then still in stunned wonderment "How did you come up with this?"

"I saw the images in my head," Luke replied, sitting down on a nearby stool as he regarded the board almost wistfully, as if pulling from some past memory as he did so. "A great ball room," and he pointed out the formula for a vast open space. "Everyone dressed in their finest. A royal ball if you will. " He motioned to another almost scribble in the upper corner representing great wealth. "The music, the laughter….and the dancing." His fingers guided the eye across the story as he spoke, Then Luke chuckled to himself as he bowed his head, a soft sad smile painting his lips. "It's all just silly," Luke sighed standing up and picking up the eraser. "I just wanted to see if it could be done. Something to pass the time."

"No, wait," Bruce grabbed his hand desperately to stall his action. "Can I have this? Please."

"Now I know it's the medication talking," Luke chuckled but released the eraser into Banner's waiting hand. "Or perhaps you have just grown delirious from the plague."

Bruce just beamed triumphantly as he gripped the eraser tightly and turned back to the work of art before him. Attempting to take every inch of it into his memory. It was truly a masterpiece and one that threatened to move the viewer to tears. Something he knew he would keep etched in his own heart to refer back to when times got tough.

Luke left him alone with board and retreated back to his room. He suddenly felt the urge to go seek the familiar comfort of his guitar and his journal.

Steve returned a couple hours later to find Bruce working on photographing the board from every possible angle with his smart phone. When Rogers questioned him about it, Bruce tried desperately to clue him in on the amazing work standing before him, but most of it clearly lost on his unscientific brain.

"You said Luke did this," Steve confirmed, knowing it to be true. Only the former Demi God could make you want to tear your hair out one minute and move you to tears the next. His artistic depth knew no bounds and Rogers was just surprised it took this long for Bruce to finally see it. But of course, that sneaky, curly headed, genius had to do it in a language that the always skeptical scientist could understand. He had finally discovered a way through Banner's shell. Congratuwelldone Luke!

" Yes," Bruce replied back excitedly. "Isn't it amazing! He said he was just passing time! Imagine what he could do if he _really_ put his mind to it."

"Yeah, let's not," Steve chuckled setting the bags down on the counter which caused enough noise as to draw the leaner man in question out of hiding.

Luke slipped into the kitchen and resting his guitar against the bar, dutifully helped Steve unpack the groceries.

"Thank you," Steve said softly, motioning back to Bruce and the board. "That was a really great thing you did for him."

"Nonsense," Luke retorted. "I was merely passing the time."

"By painting a picture that only he would be able to understand?" Steve pressed, regarding his friend knowingly.

"Oh don't be silly," Luke returned flippantly. "I'm sure there's at least 3 or 4 other people in the world who can read and interpret what I wrote. "

"Well, it was still nice," Steve continued undaunted by Luke's apparent disdain at accepting the attention. "Bruce explained to me what it was. A royal dance. Is that from one of your books?"

"Maybe," Luke responded absently turning to take in the board as he did, the tone of his voice so distant that it caused Steve to pause to regard his friend in some concern. Luke quickly snapped out of his reverie and chuckling responded "I can't honestly remember."

Steve just chuckled and shrugged at the admission as he finished with the groceries and set about to start dinner.

"Allow me, Steve," Luke interjected, taking the packet of chicken from his hand.

"No, wait," Steve protested softly. "Play for us." He motioned to Luke's guitar, Steve recognized he was in a weary, easy mood, so had no doubts of him complying with the request. . "It's been awhile and I like to hear you play. Besides," he added as an extra incentive. "Bruce hasn't heard you play yet."

Luke just shrugged and fetched his guitar, pulling out a bar stool so he could sit with the wooden instrument resting in his lap. His fingers sliding thoughtfully along the long strings before they picked out a soft harmony. The songs were different tonight from Luke's usual jaunty tunes, the notes somber and thoughtful. Rogers felt the weight of the world relax as his friend's melodramatic voice serenaded his culinary endeavors. Even Bruce pulled up a stool to take in the soft music even though his eyes rarely strayed far from the board.

Luke continued playing long into the night, but eventually excused himself to go face his dream demons in a fleeting attempt at getting some sleep. Steve watched him disappear wistfully, wishing there was something he could do to ease his friend's nightly struggle. As the door closed he turned his attention to someone he could help.

"You should get some sleep as well," Rogers scolded the stout man whose heavy lids belied his apparent weariness.

"Yeah…yeah I will," Bruce replied with a yawn.

"How long you going to leave that up?" Steve asked absently motioning to the board, as he ushered his friend off to his room.

"Just for tonight," Banner replied almost absently as if he was thinking about something else. "Just…leave it for tonight."

"I'm not touching it," Rogers chuckled, holding his hands up innocently.

"Hey," Bruce suddenly paused at his bedroom door and lowered his voice conspiratorially. "Do you think he remembers? Being a Prince? Asguard? Any of it?"

"No," Steve replied back honestly. "No, he doesn't."

"But what about these…these nightmares?"

"Those are the memories he's forced to remember, but doesn't want to."

Bruce nodded thoughtfully at the somberly honest answer and turned to his room. He was well versed in unwanted memories from a life he couldn't erase. And suddenly found an odd kinship with his lanky flat mate.

Steve walked back to his own room, pausing by Luke's closed door as he did. He listened closely, hearing Luke's guitar being strummed softly from within, he raised his hand to knock, but stalled when he took in the sound more closely. The tune was so melancholy Rogers could feel the weight it carried from the other side of the door. The hand that played that tune obviously belonged to one very tortured soul. He stayed to listen only a moment longer before forcing himself to walk away. Luke didn't show his vulnerable side very often and would not appreciate the intrusion to his open soul no matter the well being intent behind it. No, it was best to let him alone. Perhaps playing was a form of venting out all the pain and frustration he kept so carefully bottled up within. With a sigh Rogers once again prayed for Thor's swift return.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Sorry, I so rarely have song lists to go along with Luke's playing as I want all my readers to have the opportunity to imagine what they'd like. To hear a song and go, 'That's the one he was playing there' or 'I'll bet Luke would sing THIS song when he was sad'. It makes listening to music so much more imaginative when you can picture your favorite characters vocalizing the lyrics. Don't you think?  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you all for reading and thank you you're enjoying the story! As always, reviews are welcome and encouraged!**

**Cont10**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Luke walked languidly down the crowded sidewalk . He hadn't had much sleep the night before and the early dawn hours had him climbing the walls of their little apartment, eager for something to distract his mind and his time. The nightmares where now back to their regular nightly schedule and he avoided sleep as much as possible because of them. But he had been through this before, and even though he knew it was now a firm part of his life, it didn't make facing them every night any easier. His only respite was when Thor was with him. As long as they shared the bed, the garishly vivid images seemed to be kept at bay.

Luke sighed openly. He truly missed Thor with every fiber of his being. It seemed as though even his joints ached at the longing. But he knew Thor would return, didn't have a doubt in his head. Between that and Steve's doting friendship, he was holding it together. They where the light at the end of very dark nights.

Bruce was alright, but he couldn't be considered a close friend just yet. Not like Steve was. Besides, he'd rather fill his time working on whatever half crazed work assignment from dawn until dusk. Hardly taking a break to even eat. It wasn't really like he was even there. Often he'd leave his work open and unfinished on his work board, knowing that Luke would finish it. What else was Luke going to do all night long? His avoidance of sleep let for several long hours of time to be filled.

Luke was so lost in his thoughts, only absently admiring the early morning sun trying to warm the city's chilly streets, that he didn't notice the black car that had stopped in his path at the cross street until the window rolled down, revealing a familiar, grey suited man inside.

"Get in," Phil barked sharply, drawing Luke out of his reverie.

"Wha.." Luke just paused by the window, staring at him questioningly.

"Trust me," Coulson urged, "There's no time for long explanations, just get in."

Luke shrugged and climbed into the back seat of the car and they immediately sped off towards downtown. Phil Coulson had become a regular addition around their apartment, presumably to offer a ride to work in the mornings to Rogers, but Luke had never really asked. He was always afraid of what additional details may come to light with such questions and decided the best course was to avoid them completely.

Suddenly Coulson tossed a black binder over the seat between them and into Luke's lap. It looked just like one of the ones that Bruce was always working in. Luke picked it up in curiosity and flipped absently through the pages. He immediately noted the subject matter to be one of extremely explosive nature. Mainly bomb schematics and blue prints for explosives.

"I don't believe I need to read this," Luke protested, trying to hand the binder back, but Phil refused to take it.

"In this case," Phil pushed on, narrowly missing a bike messenger in his haste. "I believe you do. You're just going to have to trust me on this."

Luke just sighed, leaning back against the seat and opening the binder.

"So says the man currently attempting to commit vehicular homicide," Luke quipped as Phil swerved last minute to miss a pedestrian.

He would have protested more, but he could tell there was a sense of urgency to this and not just from Phil's erratic driving. Plus, this was certainly more entertaining than sitting around the apartment counting floor tiles or watching lions chase down gazelles on nature. He could feel a familiar excitement rise within him at the images in the binder and tried to swallow back the thought that he shouldn't be feeling this way. That what he was doing was simply exercising his often ADD brain and nothing more. Still, he could almost picture Not Luke grinning in the back of his mind. Within 20 minutes he had perused the entire binder and tossed the book back onto the front seat.

"I suppose you're going to eventually fill me in on why I now have the knowledge to take out a city block with silly putty and a 9 volt battery?" Luke asked a bit depressed at having all that destructive knowledge now firmly planted in his head. If only he could erase his memories as easily as Banner erases the work on his board.

"No," Coulson replied the car suddenly screeching to a halt. "I'm going to show you."

Luke looked around in wonder. There had to be a hundred police cars and various vans with the word 'SWAT' written on the side and their car was sitting right in the midst of it all. Opening the door, he climbed out slowly, taking in the scene. The police had set up a barricade and cleared out a section of the street just on the other side of it. Though, with all the cops running about,he couldn't make out what they had cleared it out for. The sound outside the car was deafening. Sirens,yelling and even a low flying helicopter bombarded his senses with the chaos making the hair on the back of his neck stand up with the energy of it all.

He noticed Phil had also gotten out of the car and as now walking towards the heart of the action and decided to follow. As soon as he reached the front barricade, his heart dropped. Standing in the middle of the 100 yard clearing created by the officers stood Steve Rogers. He stood still as a statue, his arms out to either side. He was wearing a strange vest full of wires and blinking lights. It didn't take long for Luke to put two and two together. The vest was a bomb.

"Steve," Luke whispered in despair to himself.

His attention was suddenly caught by the action to his right and he noticed an officer donning an extremely cumbersome brown over suit complete with gloves and face shield.

"What is he doing," Luke asked Coulson, honestly wondering what good such a crazy looking moon suit could possibly be in this situation.

"He's going to attempt to disarm the bomb," Coulson answered back simply.

"What.." Luke couldn't believe the reply. "In that?! He can't possibly! It's too bulky! He'll never get his hands behind the vest without triggering…"

Luke suddenly knew why he had had to read the binder and without a pause, deftly leaped over the barricade in one smooth motion and ran towards the stoic figure in the center of the clearing. Absently he could hear the cops yelling at him to stop, but knew they wouldn't attempt to pursue him. He imagined he could feel Phil's smug, far too knowing grin at his back.

Upon reaching the center he dropped to his knees and slid forward the last few inches to reach his friend.

"Luke," Steve chided in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Apparently saving you," Luke responded with a half grin as he thrust his hand under the vest, his lithe fingers feeling delicately for the wires as his mind clearly relayed the image from the pages of the binder.

"Luke," Roger protested, still not daring to move his arms. "You can't! We'll both be killed."

"Nonsense," Luke deftly found the three wires he was looking for and stood up so he could see down behind the vest from the top. "I'm a professional."

He then dropped quickly back to his knees so he could reach further in between the vest and Steve, carefully feeling each wire between his digits.

"What..when" Steve was confused by the reply and absently knew Luke was just trying to distract him.

"Oh, on the car ride over," Luke grinned back up, catching his gaze. "A riveting little novel entitled 'how to blow up your friends and win enemies' Hmmm perhaps I have that backwards."

Steve couldn't believe what was happening, but also couldn't help but grin back with a sigh. Luke's green eyes danced with excitement, much like Loki's when they had battled him on these same streets. But his overall demeanor was so focused. Rogers could feel his long fingers moving against his chest and was actually thankful it was his friend out here with his hand up his vest rather than some random cop.

Suddenly Luke paused, drawing Steve out of his daze.

"Do you trust me?" Luke asked with a far too wide grin, beneath the vest he was wrapping one finger firmly around a single wire.

"Of course," Rogers replied swallowing nervously.

"Good," He replied, and deftly tugged the wire free from the back of the device. The lights went out with a small whir and Luke immediately removed his hand and set about unbuckling the vest. Roughly he pulled it off of Rogers and getting to his feet, tossed it behind him. "Otherwise, me undressing you in the middle of the street might be a bit awkward."

Steve half laughed and let out the breath he hadn't been aware he had been holding and dropping his arms, his knees immediately buckled. Luke easily caught him and wrapping an arm about his waste, led him towards the barricade where the police and Phil where waiting. Phil wearing his far too smug grin as he came up on Steve's other side and steered him towards his car.

Rogers sighed in relief as he sank back against the leather seats. Luke climbed in the seat behind him and patted him on the shoulder.

"Luke," He began still catching his breath and trying to settle his thoughts. "That was amazing. I don't know what...what I would've done without you." He then turned to the leaner man regarding him contemplatively. Who would've ever guessed he'd be saying these words to Loki. But this wasn't Loki, he corrected himself. This was Luke. "Thank you.I owe you one,buddy."

"Nonsense," Luke just waved him off and gazed out the window,trying to avoid his far too serious gaze. Steve chuckled at him, knowing the other man didn't take such open showing of adoration well. He could handle all the attention in the world when he was playing his guitar,but one on one, it seemed to make him uncomfortable.

"Yeah," Steve continued undaunted. "Well I mean it. Thank you."

Luke just waved a hand at him in the hopes of dismissing the entire conversation.

Coulson suddenly joined them, derailing any further conversation and was immediately off in his seemingly usual hurried fashion.

Steve suddenly became aware of something hard under him and dug out the binder he had been sitting on. Flipping it open his eyes went wide.

"You really learned all this on the way over," He asked Luke in disbelief.

"Learning it is easy," Luke replied back smoothly. "It's the unlearning part that I'm stuck on."

Steve just chuckled knowing Luke's aversion to violence in general.

Suddenly the car swerved onto a side street, tires squealing in protest.

"What's the rush," Steve asked Coulson, grabbing at the over door handle to held steady himself.

"You mean he doesn't always drive like this," Luke asked sarcastically.

"We need to pick up Doctor Banner," Phil replied, ignoring the comment from the back seat entirely.

Steve just nodded as he clung to the door handle. After a few more half crazed turns, the car stopped abruptly in an alley. From behind a dumpster, Bruce suddenly emerged wrapping a dirty duster tightly about him and dashed to the car, leaping into the back seat next to Luke and closing the door promptly. Phil took off again in a more controlled manner while Luke just took in Bruce's appearance with one raised eyebrow. Noting his bare feet and legs sticking out from beneath the coat that appeared to have once belonged to a homeless person.

"Are you.."Luke began.

"Naked?" Bruce filled in not making eye contact and seemingly unruffled by his unkempt state.

"Yep," Luke confirmed shortly.

"Yep." Came Bruce's just as short reply.

Luke just nodded and faced back forward, lips pursed in apparent contemplation. Half a second later all three , Steve, Luke and Bruce erupted into gigglish schoolboy laughter. What a day it had been. There really wasn't much else they could do.

"That was good work back there Luke," Phil remarked, catching the lean man's gaze in the rear view mirror. "Glad to have you aboard."

"Oh no," Luke protested holding up a hand. "I am most certainly not 'on board'. Consider this a one time favor. Special circumstances and all that. By the way,"and Luke paused a bit nervously. "Sparing me all the details of course,but there's no chance that whomever placed the bomb would return for a repeat performance."

"No," Bruce spoke up. "No, I don't think there's any chance of that happening. Unless.."

"No!No!." Luke protested holding up his hands and cutting Banner off. "I said no details."

Luke shook his head and catching another glance at Banner, began chuckling again. Banner himself seemed also unable to hold a straight face. Thus the ice was finally thoroughly broken and the three made their way up to the apartment. Laughing and joking that night over dinner over nothing and everything all at once.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The next morning however started with a shadow cast over it. Luke emerged from his room to find Bruce had packed his belongings and was awaiting Phil to pick him up. Steve was animatedly talking to him over the bar, but Luke could see as he walked down the hall, that Banner wasn't listening. Luke sighed and his shoulders suddenly felt twice as heavy. He could see Banner was set on leaving and they were probably discussing that. Or work. Both subjects that Luke had no interest in joining in on.

"You can't be serious," Steve fumed. "Over this?!"

"I have to go back," Bruce explained far too calmly. "It's been years since I …well since I slipped. The Monastery will be good for me."

"Grown tired of us already," Luke greeted carefully masking his face with a far too wide grin, breaking up the discussion. "Oh don't stop talking on my account, I was just leaving."

"No Luke," Steve protested as the other man grabbed his jacket and headed for the door. "Wait.."

But Luke slipped quickly through the door and closed it just as quickly behind him. He had just grown used to Bruce being around and now he too was leaving. Why did people seem to come and go so quickly in his life? So far, Steve seemed the only constant. His mind flicked back to the chaos from the previous day and he quickly shook it from his thoughts as he raced down the stairs. Nearly bowling over Coulson in his haste.

"Heading out," Coulson asked absently. Luke's wave of his hand his only response.

Luke hit the streets,thankful for the crisp air that hit his face and helped cool his thoughts. He spent most of the day just walking the streets of New York. Steve would be heading off to work and he wasn't eager to sit around the now empty apartment.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Thanks for reading! As always, reviews are welcome! More chapters to come!**


	11. Chapter 11

**OH my goodness, thanks to all my readers and followers! Reviews always welcome!**

**Cont11**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Steve returned that evening to find the apartment still empty. Phil had followed him up as Rogers had invited him to stay for dinner. He had assumed Luke would be back by now though. The day had turned grey and gloomy and this afternoon the rain had changed to sleet in the growing cold. Rogers had a deep pit in his stomach feeling that the missing person in question had something to do with that.

"Don't worry, Rogers," Phil stated offhandedly as he seated himself at the bar. "He's down at the Waffle House"

"What," Steve was shocked by the response, then had to chuckle at himself. "That obvious, huh?"

Phil just hummed noncommittally as he absently flipped through a magazine that had been left on the bar, while Rogers set about pulling out pans to cook dinner.

"Wait," Steve said suddenly pausing. "How do you know…"

"Eye's on the street Rogers," Phil replied without even looking up. "We'd never allow someone with his knowledge and background to run around the streets of New York unattended.."

"So, let me get this straight," Steve was still in a bit of shock over the admission. "You always know where he is?"

"Of course," Phil stated smoothly. "It certainly came in handy yesterday."

Steve just chuckled and turned back to the stove. All those times he needlessly worried about Luke's whereabouts. He should have known.

"This weather, huh," Steve commented trying to make idle chit chat and immediately wishing he had kept his mouth shut.

"Yes," Phil commented pausing to look out the large picture window. "Strange the weathermen here can be so wrong so often.

"Look,there's something you should know," Steve began a bit nervously. If they knew about Luke's, um, quirks, maybe they could offer some help. In truth, Rogers was all out of ideas and seriously opened to suggestions. He owed the guy his life after all. He should be able to do _something_ for him in return."Now I know this is going to sound impossible."

"Nonsense Rogers," Phil replied back cool as ever. "We at SHIELD never discount anything as being 'impossible' until such time as we determine it otherwise."

"Right," Steve half chuckled at the idea of some of the things he's seen working for SHIELD over the years. He then began hesitantly explaining the spell Thor had cast over his brother, at least as much as he could wrap his head around to explain . Phil just took it all in as if it were everyday news.

"Sounds like you've got quite a task on your hands,Rogers," Phil replied getting to his feet and closing the magazine.

"Yeah….wait,task," Steve was a bit confused by the statement.

" You've got to figure out how to get that man some decent sleep to help boost his mood," Coulson returned. "Otherwise we'll be building an Ark long before Thor returns."

"You're joking," Steve shot back flatly.

"I never joke about these things," Phil paused and tilted his head as if in thought. "Then again, sometimes I do."

With that he headed for the door.

"Wait," Roger's called after him. "You're not staying for dinner?"

"No,I'm needed in Bolivia apparently," Coulson returned glancing at his phone absently. "Oh, and Happy Holidays."

With that Coulson slipped out the door leaving Steve a bit dumbfounded in the kitchen staring at the closed door. Lot of help he turned out to be. Figures. Phil was right about one thing though, he desperately needed to find they key to helping Luke get a solid night's sleep. The poor guy was looking paler than ever as of late, he was amazed he could even function.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Steve awoke the next morning to find Luke sitting at the bar staring at Banner's blank work board. His face was that mask of non emotion that had begun to disturb Rogers a bit. Outside the day was gray and promised of more rain.

"You really miss him," Steve began, snapping Luke out of his reverie. "Don't you?"

"I miss everyone that leaves," Luke replied flatly, still staring at the board. "Just as miss Darcy and Father Duffey."

"And Thor," Steve stopping on the opposite side of the bar so he could face the other man.

"Thor I miss most of all," Luke responded wearily and from this vantage, Steve could see the other had likely not slept at all the night before. "But he'll be back."

"Yes," Steve agreed, neither had a doubt that the blond Asgardian would return. "But what is he going to come back to? Luke I'm concerned.."

"What? That I'm not holding it together," Luke interjected still not meeting the other's gaze. "Oh but I am trying. With every fiber of my being, I am keeping what little strength I have to hold it together. But not just for Thor."

And now he turned and Steve could see how exhausted he looked. His eyes however sparkled with their own light despite the dark shadows surrounding them, appearing even darker against his paling skin. Luke was always more open to this sort of conversation when he was tired. Steve had found it at least worked in his favor to broach delicate subjects.

"You are my friend as well," Luke stated as if Steve had been unaware. "That gives me the strength I need to face my dreams every night. But I could have lost you the other day."

"But you didn't," Steve retorted "You saved me."

"But I almost didn't. I handed it back.I didn't want to read that book. I didn't want all those...those images in my head. I almost lost a friend in order to save my self some minor discomfort."

"Luke,don't," Steve began, but Luke just shook his head and waved his hand, a familiar sign that he had said his peace and didn't wish to discuss it further.

He turned back to stare at the board and Steve let out a small sigh.

"I know what you do," Steve began quietly, needing to address this subject while the other was open. "I've seen the mask you put on when you think no one is looking."

Luke turned to question Rogers, but he just held up one stalling hand as he continued.

"No,now you let me speak.," Steve continued more urgently now, needing the other to listen to what he was saying. "You think by shutting away your emotions, you can defeat them, but it won't work. They'll just eat you up from the inside. It's not going to help. You need to just ask.."

"Why did Banner leave his work board?"

It was such an off subject question that Rogers was thrown completely off track "What?"

"The board," Luke repeated calmly. "Why did Banner leave it?"

"I don't know," Steve was upset that Luke was obviously dodging the subject. "He thought you'd find it useful. Don't …don't change the subject. We need to.."

Luke was suddenly on his feet and before Steve could even react, he picked up the large work board and hurtled it through the picture window. The glass shattering easily as the board sailed through to disappear to the streets below. Steve was completely stunned and had ducked away to avoid the flying glass. He turned back now to stare in disbelief.

"Yes," Luke replied turning back to Steve with a malicious grin. "I did find that quite useful."

"Luke," Steve stammered unable to collect his thoughts or words "What..why would you do that?"

"Because, Rogers," Luke sighed and returned back to his seat at the bar, ignoring the cold air now coming in the gaping hole where the window used to be. "That is the exact feelings that I hide behind my 'mask' as you so eloquently put it. And I would much rather have them eating out my insides than for one second to have them running loose. "

"Not Luke," Rogers stated softly, running a hand through his hair in sudden understanding. The familiar name they had given Luke's form he took in his nightmares with the idea that it would help him keep the two separate and remember who he was. Rogers had no idea just how often the thoughts of Not Luke had surfaced, but with this new admission, suddenly felt such sorrow for his friend for having to constantly battle such demons.

"Mmmm," Luke just confirmed with rubbing his weary face with his long eloquent hands.

"Look," Steve began softly. "You know you don't have to face this alone. Anything I can do to help."

"Don't," Luke replied with a sigh as he roughly tossled his curly hair with one hand. "You will have to forgive me Rogers. Lack of sleep has made me dramatic,it seems."

"No Luke," Steve protested "It's fine."

" No..it's not." Luke chuckled at Steve's unruffled response. "I'll get the window fixed." Then again, changing the subject so fast Steve's head spun. " Don't you have work today?"

"No. I'm off until further notice," Rogers replied honestly. "And I like it when you're dramatic at times. It reminds me that you're human."

"Well what else would I be," Luke asked taken aback. "A space alien?"

"So says the man who can memorize and entire book in 10 minutes."

"20 minutes actually," Luke corrected. "And it came in handy, didn't it."

"Yes it did," Steve laughed, amazed at how quickly Luke could lead the conversation changes. Chuckling he knew the conversation was pretty much over and nothing was to be resolved this morning. Time to just let it go and move on."Which is why I'm going to forgive you tossing Banner's work board out the window and take you to breakfast."

"Technically it was through the window "Luke corrected.

"Yes it was," Steve agreed. "But promise me one thing?"

"Anything Steve Rogers," Luke was a bit thrown off by his sudden seriousness.

"Promise me you'll always be..well, this," Steve gestured from Luke's shoulders to the floor.

"I'm not sure I follow?"

"Dear, sweet, honest and fun Luke. Not….well,not Not Luke." Steve clarified.

"You are laying it on a bit thick, don't you think?" Luke grinned at his friend's antics. "But I promise Steve Rogers to always be..well, me. But what about getting the window fixed?"

"Don't worry," Steve stated simply as he ushered Luke towards the door. "I'll make a phone call in the car…I know a guy."

Luke just shook his head and chuckled. Steve surely was one of the good guys. He truly hoped he could always uphold his end of the promise.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	12. Chapter 12

**Cont 12**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

They spent the day hanging out like old times, wondering the city and when Steve pointed out later that morning that the rain had stopped and the sun came out, Luke merely rolled his eyes. He still was not buying into his mood affecting the weather theory. No matter how often it became ironic.

Back at the apartment that evening, They entered to find that the window had been replaced in their absence. Luke just shrugged, Steve's guy was quick. He'd give him that. He couldn't imagine anyone would have been able to get that repair done on a moment's notice and had a deep suspicion that the 'guy' may also be linked to Steve's job, so didn't question it.

Steve convinced Luke to trust him to watch some Disney movie with the promise that he would find one without guns or explosions in it. Rogers had dutifully popped in the movie Tangled and they both sat side by side on the couch enjoying it. Luke noting humorously that the character Flynn seemed to be the only one put off by the fact that everyone was randomly singing and finding it more and more hilarious as the movie went on.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Luke awoke to the sensation of light pressing on his closed eyelids, urging him to awaken even though he was so comfortable he didn't want to. As his consciousness slowly seeped in, despite his struggle against it, he became aware of the sound of a heart beating beneath his ear.

'Of course,' He thought with a contented sigh. 'Thor had finally returned. That was why he had slept the whole night through. Thank goodness. He had needed this!'

Then his mind protested this theory suddenly with cold reason. Thor hadn't returned yet or he would've awoken him. So if this wasn't Thor..Luke's eyes flew open and he immediately pushed himself upright, staring wide eyed at the other man who he had inadvertently awoken in his haste to dislodge himself. Running a nervous hand through his disheveled curls he quickly climbed to his feet.

"Steve! Oh..no..my deepest apologies," Luke stammered backing away from the couch and trying to collect his thoughts as to how something like this could've happened. "I would never..you _know_ I would never.."

"Luke," Steve chuckled, sitting up and running a hand through his own hair. "It's ok, we just fell asleep."

"It most certainly is not ok," Luke protested vehemently, he couldn't believe Rogers was taking this so calm. "I feel terrible.I.." suddenly he paused to take everything in. "No actually I feel quite good. Well rested...but no,NO . This can not..I didn't mean…*sigh* I need a drink."

Steve was still chuckling at the other man's antics as Luke made his way to the kitchen to pour himself a steaming cup of coffee. Suddenly Luke paused and stared at the carafe. They certainly hadn't made the coffee this morning. Whirling around, coffee pot still in hand, he turned to face the red head sitting at the bar idly flipping through a magazine.

"Of course," Luke exclaimed returning the coffee pot and placing his cup down upon the bar and burying his head in his hands. "A morning like this would require witnesses."

"I didn't want to wake you two," Natasha added smugly. "You looking so peaceful and all."

Luke just grabbed the curls at the side of his temples even tighter.

"Luke, you're being dramatic again," Steve urged, patting the lean man on the back as he fetched his own coffee. "We just fell asleep. And look, it's morning. You managed to finally get a full night's sleep."

"Steve," Luke replied flatly, moving around to the opposite side of the bar and sat next to Natasha and away from Steve."Shut up and drink your coffee."

"He means 'shut up so he can drink his coffee," Natasha clarified.

"Thank you, Natasha," Luke growled. "Why are you here again?"

"Just paying a friendly visit." She replied smoothly.

"Funny, most visitors knock."

"Oh," and now she turned to regard Luke with one raised eyebrow. "You want me to knock?"

"Yes, that would be.."

He was abruptly cut off as Natasha deftly kicked the stool out from under him. He hit the floor on his back before it even registered what had happened. Romanoff was on him in a flash, straddling directly over him, her hands on either side of his head as her green eyes met his. She slammed one palm down directly beside his ear and grinned as he started, his hands up in surrender.

"How was that," Natasha said warningly, her face now mere inches from his. "Was that a good enough knock for you? Can I come in now?"

"Yeah..yeah," Luke replied, swallowing nervously. Lesson firmly learned, don't push the red head.

"Natasha," Steve chided pulling on the petite red head to try to get her off his friend. "Go easy on him, huh?"

"Oh,I am," She returned getting to her feet and straightening her low cut shirt.

Luke immediately followed suit, but instead of rejoining the breakfast bar, instead headed off towards his room. He needed a shower and to desperately clear his head. This morning was full of unwelcome suprises.

"Why'd you have to go so hard on him," Steve admonished after Luke had disappeared down the hall.

"He needed to get himself under control," She returned easily. "As you said,he was being dramatic. I was merely helping. By the way, what where you two doing?"

"Sleeping," Steve responded honestly, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment at being found in what now seemed a much more compromising position now that everyone had made such a big deal out of it. Originally he was just focused on the fact that Luke had actually gotten a decent night's sleep. His first probably since Thor had left. Now it was sinking in just how that came about.

"Yes," Romanoff continued holding him under a leveling glare. "But together."

"Look,I know how it must have looked," Rogers continued. "But I can explain."

Natasha just continued eying him "I'm waiting."

"Look, he just fell asleep," Rogers stumbled on trying to explain it as clearly as he saw it in his head. "We were watching a movie and he fell asleep and, well he hasn't been sleeping well since Thor left, and I knew he needed to sleep. So I didn't want to wake him."

Natasha just regarded him with one raised eyebrow.

"Well, say something," Steve urged, wanting her acceptance for some odd reason.

"It was cute," she stated finally with a soft chuckle. "You're too good of a friend, Steve Rogers."

Steve chuckled back in response.

"Maybe next time you should just try drugging him," she offered back.

"Oh no," He disagreed firmly. "He said they tried that back at the asylum. Worst night of his life."

"How so?" she pressed now quite curious.

"Imagine being stuck in a nightmare you can't wake up from." Steve shuddered at the thought. "Said it took him a week to even attempt sleep again."

"OK , so we know he doesn't sleep well on his own," She continued after a moment. "But he slept just fine with you there. Maybe you're onto something,"

"What do you mean," Steve asked,not at all sure where she was going with this.

"Well,you said he hasn't been sleeping well since Thor left."

"Yeah."

"But he slept fine last night with you, well, present." And she eyed him closely making him squirm a bit under her study.

"Yeah," He confirmed. "But I don't see.."

"Perhaps his nightmares are just a side effect of some deep seated separation anxiety," She continued as if it should've been obvious. "Probably psychosomatic, but it still may be something to look into."

"It doesn't quite make sense though," Steve protested. "We're in the same apartment. It's not like he's sleeping alone…unless…"

"Unless," Natasha urged Rogers to continue his train of thought, already knowing what the conclusion was, but needing him to draw it himself.

"Well, Thor once said he found Luke had suffered from a nightmare after falling asleep on the chair while Thor had already gone to bed," Steve snapped his fingers as the idea hit him. "Contact. That's got to be it! As long as he's in contact with someone he knows while he's sleeping…"

"Then no more nightmares," Natasha finished for him. "And we get a happy Luke and sunny skies."

"Exactly," Steve agreed triumphantly.

"Interesting hypothesis," Luke's smooth voice drew their attention to the other end of the bar where he was standing in jeans and a tee shirt drying his hair. "A bit disturbing, but interesting nevertheless. What I find even more disturbing is that you two are even having this discussion."

"Come on Luke," Steve protested. "You have to admit it makes sense."

"Hardly," Luke replied even though deep down it did seem feasible…in a sick twisted sort of way. But when wasn't his life oddly sick and twisted. "More likely that I had gone for so long without sleep that I was simply too exhausted last night to dream."

"And when Thor's here?" Rogers questioned, he couldn't believe Luke didn't see it.

"Well," and he added a far too toothy grin. "I'd say the same...I'm far too exhausted to dream."

He chuckled as Steve turned red from the neck up.

"Still," Natasha continued badgering him. "Did that ever happen before? Becoming too exhausted to dream? Doesn't make sense does it?"

"When has my life ever made sense," Luke returned smoothly, stepping to the fridge to retrieve the eggs to start breakfast. Assuming that the conversation was over. "Besides, your hypothesis is completely untestable without Thor here."

"It wasn't last night," Natasha interjected slyly and Luke nearly dropped the eggs in surprise.

"Oh no," he protested setting the carton safely onto the counter. "There will be no repeat of last night!"

"Debatable," was Natasha's only reply.

Luke and Steve both ran nervous hands through their hair before turning their attention to making breakfast.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Thus it was that Natasha soon took over as the third musketeer. While she didn't move into the apartment, she was usually there every morning and well after dark. Luke found it passing odd that every time one of Roger's work mates left, they were replaced by another one shortly after, but Steve seemed to really enjoy her company, so he never shared his theory. Plus, she did make some really good coffee.

Thanksgiving day came and that day the three of them went out to see another Disney flick at the theater as it seemed to be the only thing Luke was open to seeing. During which, Luke could've sworn he caught Rogers shedding a tear, but he quickly excused himself to go refill the popcorn before Luke could say anything.

The entire day seemed to be focused on families sharing the day together and Luke often found himself staring wistfully in windows imagining what Thor was doing with his family right about now. But Natasha or Steve would always notice and quickly whisk him off, distracting him with tales of the city or sharing jokes. Despite his renewed cycle of little to no sleep, Luke found it difficult to stay down for long in amongst such company. All day they roamed the streets until late night brought them back to the apartment.

Luke half layed down on the couch, the book he had just bought in hand as his long legs dangled over the arm. Steve turned on the tv and found something non violent show staring some character called 'Charlie Brown' to watch as he took his normal chair. Natasha grabbed a drink from the fridge and moved to join them in the living room. Luke was already deeply engrossed in his book and didn't notice her pausing by the couch. He also didn't notice that even with his legs over the side, his long torso took up over half the space.

Romanoff seemed unphased as she half raised his head with one hand and sat down, promptly allowing his head to rest in her lap afterwards. Absently she began stroking his curls and when Steve glanced over, she passed him a far too sly wink. Luke didn't seem to register as he continued studying his book. Before long however, his eyelids grew heavy under her ministrations and Natasha barely caught the novel as it slipped from his slack hands. A smug smile painting her lips as she placed it onto the coffee table and continued stroking his dark locks. Looking down she allowed herself to momentarily take in his chiseled features now softened by slumber, and even more briefly thought what a shame it was he was into guys.

"Now what," Steve whispered, coming up beside her and pulling her out of her reverie.

"Now we finally prove that hypothesis," She replied back softly. "Took long enough"

Steve just chuckled as he gave her the remote and excused himself to go to bed. Glancing back over his shoulder once to think how he'd like to trade places with Luke right about now. With a wistful sigh he closed his bedroom door and went to bed.

Luke awoke to the sensation of gentle fingers running through his curly hair. His mind instantly traced back to the night before and he didn't need to open his eyes to place his current position.

"Sleep well," Natasha's soft voice asked. Of course she would know he was awake.

"You know I did," he replied still not opening his eyes, to be honest her fingers in his hair felt so soothing, he was hesitant to make her stop, but still. With a sigh he straightened up on the couch a turned to her with a soft grin. "Though I disprove of your underhanded methods."

"Luke," Natasha protested with a grin of her own. "I'm offended."

"I doubt that," He quipped and they both chuckled at the response.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Hope you don't mind Luke sleeping around a bit. But he required some sort of weakness to make him rely on his friends where we all know Loki would rather go without sleep. It seemed an odd quirk at first,but endearing, so I left it. As always,thank you for reading. Please review so I know what you think.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for such a long chapter,but I couldn't stop writing. You guys probably don't mind however, because it just means more Luke+Steve frienship goodness.**

**Chapter13..**  
***********************************************************************************

Luke avoided sharing the couch with either Natasha or Steve afterwards, but three days. Three days of no solid sleep was all it took to drive Luke mad the next time. He left the apartment shortly after waking from the latest nightmare, which made it somewhere around 2 am. When Steve awoke to find his door open he didn't think much about it. But when he entered to find Natasha sitting at the bar and no sign of Luke, he became concerned.

"He left way before I got here," She informed him without him even needing to ask. "Don't worry, we have.."

"Eyes on the streets," Rogers finished for her. "I know. Still."

"Give him some time to himself," She urged as he poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down to join her at the bar. "We've sort of been attached at the hip for the past week. He's probably sick of us by now. "

"Are you," Steve asked suddenly taken aback by her admission. "Sick of us? You usually don't stay in one place for quite this long unless you're…"

"On assignment," She stated after letting the question hang in the air long enough to build suspense.

" You are, aren't you," He suddenly turned to her, chuckling to himself for his own naivety. "He's your assignment, isn't he?"

"Steve, you know we can't leave someone with his history unattended."

"He's not unattended," Rogers protested "I'm with him."

"Well, SHIELD thought you may need back up," She replied flatly. "You know in case he.."

"In case he what? Turns back into Loki?," Now Steve was getting upset. He honestly had almost forgotten himself that Luke had ever been anything but Luke and now felt he needed to defend his friend in his absence. "Can't you see by now that that's not going to happen? He's not that guy anymore!"

"Hey," Natasha placed a staying hand on Steve's arm, soothing her voice at the same time. "I know that. You know that. Heck even Banner knows that. But SHIELD just has to be overly cautious. They always have been."

"Yeah, I know," Steve sighed stowing his emotions. "I'm sorry, it's just.."

"You really like that guy," She interjected. "But why do you do it? You go out of your way for him, even after he pulls one of these crazy stunts, you're always there to pick him up."

"Why," Rogers repeated ,his voice full of emotion he'd been bottling up for awhile. "You really want to know why? Because he has risked his own life and limb to save Darcy, to save me. Without pause or hesitation or regard for his own life, He just leapt right in there. And he has no idea who he was or why he's here, or if he even has a family. Yet, he's always going out of his way for others and fighting to be the good guy, despite living every night in torment . You know, he often goes for weeks with little to no sleep, yet he's always there to greet you with a smile when you need one. You know how long I can go without sleep?" Natasha knew the question was rhetorical so didn't bother answering. "Three days. Three days and I'm sure not greeting you with anything close to a smile at the end of it. " He paused to give a little half chuckle. "And I'm supposed to be the super hero. And you know what bothers me the most?"

Again Natasha didn't bother speaking, Steve needed to get this off his chest.

"It's that he never asks for anything," Steve held his hands out helplessly emotional as he spoke. "All this time, everything he's been through, is still going through, he never asks. He plays his guitar for people because it makes them happy, but he never asks for them to pay him. He goes to the coffee shop atleast twice a week to pay Sheila a visit and listen to her rant about her life or her job, but he never goes on about his own problems. And I know he has times where he's feeling particularly alone and down and confused, and he pulls these stunts, as you call them, because the problems even get too big for him to handle. He acts out and falls down, but he never once asks for anyone to help pick him back up. Just once, I wish he'd ask.."

Natasha could see how emotional Steve was over the whole thing. She had spent many a night pondering over the conundrum that was Luke. She had never thought to put it to so many words as Rogers had, but she couldn't deny that everything he had said about the other man was true.

"Steve, I.."She began softly, placing a delicate hand on his arm.

"No," Rogers cut her off gently. "It's ok. I just can't help but to think how his life may have been different, you know, back on Asguard, if he had just had a friend, just one friend that cared as much as he cares for others. And maybe if that friend keeps on caring, then perhaps history won't repeat itself."

"It won't," She stated simply, and the finality of that statement caused Rogers to turn to her questioningly. "Because he _does_ have a friend. He's got the best friend anyone could ever ask for, Steve. And he doesn't ask for your help because he knows you'd do everything in your power to try to help him, even if the problem was unsolvable. You're a born martyr, everyone can see how you constantly go out of your way to help others. So he thinks he's helping you, by _not_ asking. He's trying to protect you from his problems because he cares so much about you."

Rogers just chuckled at her response. She could sure hit you with the truth at times.

"I swear," she continued a little more dourly. "If he wasn't shacked up with his brother, you two might actually make a good go of it."

"No way," Steve retorted defensively. "I like the dames too much to switch sides. And technically,...he's adopted."

"If you say so," She teased. "But that suit is a little tight."

"Oh ha ha," He jibed back getting up and heading into the kitchen. "Hey, you want some.."

"Breakfast," Natasha once again finished for him " Love some."

Steve looked at her a bit put off "Are you always going to finish my.."

"Sandwiches?" Natasha quipped back flatly.

"I was going to say sentences," He chuckled. "But sandwiches will do."

They both erupted into laughter as Steve got to his feet to start the day. He still had a tiny seed of worry in the pit of his stomach over Luke's absence, but wanted to think Natasha's assessment was right and he just needed some time to himself.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The day wore on into evening, then into night without sight or sound of their missing friend. Steve tried to play it cool, but couldn't help glance at the door or the clock ever so often.

"Are you honestly that worried about him," Natasha asked finally. Unable to focus on whatever movie they were trying to watch for Steve's constant fidgeting.

"Well," Steve tried to explain without sounding like he was as worried as he was. "He's usually not out this late."

"Come one then," She said getting to her feet and grabbing her coat off the back of the couch. "Let's go get your boy."

Steve didn't reply, but was instantly on his feet and following Natasha out the door, noting absently how warm it was out this night. They didn't even need their coats as they hailed down a cab.

The cab stopped in front of a bustling night club complete with velvet ropes and a door guard holding back a line of patrons waiting to get in. As soon as they exited the sound of the bass from inside vibrated into their bones.

"Are you sure this is the right place," Steve questioned. Luke didn't normally like such loud places. They fell well into his 'too chaotic to deal with' category.

Romanoff flashed something that looked like a badge to the doorman and they were immediately admitted in. However, stepping inside, the sound of the music and heat from the crowd hit them like a thick fog. The door opened up onto a balcony where they could look down and see the dance floor. It was covered from wall to wall with throngs of jumping and gyrating bodies. Steve sighed. How on earth where they suppose to find Luke amongst all those people?

The song continued and changed and now they could hear the lyrics and there was no denying the voice poetically resounding over the speakers.

"He's pretty good," Natasha yelled over the noise. Even mere inches from Steve, he could barely hear her.

Then she pointed to a spot in the middle of the floor and Steve couldn't believe his eyes.

"There he is," she announced. Leave it to her to be able to find a needle in a haystack.

But this particular needle was currently dancing shirtless, sandwiched between several scantily clad women. The microphone held high in one hand and his other hand held above his head as if afraid to touch any of the gyrating vixens despite them not extending him the same courtesy. Steve was so dumbfounded by the sight that it took a sharp tug from Romanoff to get him moving.

Natasha strode purposefully across the dance floor, the sea of people seeming to part instinctively before her. While Steve had to rush and dodge several dancers just to keep up. Finally they paused just outside of the center throng. Romanoff stood watching impatiently, arms crossed and one eyebrow raised at the lewd display. Steve however was quite taken aback. Was this really how people danced these days? Could this even be called dancing? And where the heck did Luke learn to move like that?

Luke's hips twisted and dipped along with the girls surrounding him as he continued belting out the song to the beat of the techno style backdrop. It certainly wasn't one of his usual styling, much more edgy and risqué.But the club certainly seemed to be enjoying it.

Steve waved his arm to get his attention and was met by a far too wide grin. In one swift move, Luke reached through the wall of women and pulled Steve inside. Rogers felt immediately awkward and out of place as some woman's hips suddenly spooned into his and another pressed against his side, urging him to dance as Luke continued singing. Steve could only raise his arms similar to Luke's to avoid touching any part of the ladies now dancing far too close to him. And did that girl just grab…HEY! Steve protested loudly as he attempted to fend off the far too eager dancer, but they either couldn't hear him over the music, or just didn't care. He was hoping for the music excuse, but had a feeling it was the latter.

Finally there was a pause in the music and Romanoff ducked into the dance circle, landing directly in front of Rogers, she was pressed up against his chest as the crowd closed in and began dancing to a new beat.

"Are you quite done," She asked impatiently standing stone still amongst the moving mass around her.

"Yeah, yeah."Steve replied embarrassment painting his face from Natasha's uncomfortably close proximity.

"Good," She responded grabbing him by the arm and turning to part the crowd. "Grab your boy."

Steve had only a split second to react and grabbed the only spot he could on Luke before being pulled roughly away. Luke was quite surprised to be suddenly pulled away by the waist band, but emerged grinning and giggling regardless. Once on the other side of the pack of women Rogers quickly released Luke's pants and turned to him in shocked disgust.

"What are you doing," He yelled over the renewed music now bombarding his ears.

"Well, I was dancing with Tiffany and Marie and..and " He paused turning back to the group. "And where's my shirt?"

"You didn't realize your shirt was gone," Steve asked in disbelief.

"Well, no," Luke chuckled. "I was otherwise preoccupied."

"But you're gay," Natasha interjected bluntly.

"Oh they know that," Luke replied with a flip of his hand as he turned back to the still dancing ladies. "Come on Rogers, live a little."

Steve quickly grabbed him by the waist band again and pulled him back, giving a quick nod to Natasha, he led him towards the door. "Oh no, time to call it a night."

"Goodbye ladies," Luke called to their whining protests at his leaving. "Apparently my curfew is up."

Once outside Steve took a relieving sigh to be away from the steady thrum of music and bodies as Romanoff hailed down a cab and half shoved Luke into the back seat, Natasha and Steve climbing in on opposite sides of their lean friend.

"Luke, what was that," Steve asked frustratedly.

"That was a night club, Steve," Luke replied smoothly. "Do you never get out?"

"Yes, but that didn't seem like your kind of scene."

"It could be," Luke retorted. "I mean how do we know what my scene was before..well before," and he put a fist up to his scarred cheek briefly before splaying out his fingers suddenly and letting it fall away, at the same moment making an exploding sound with his mouth.

"Stop it," Steve scolded, now quite upset with Luke's antics. "Just stop. That wasn't your scene back there and we know it. That was dark and …loud…and.."

"Chaotic," Natasha filled in from where she was sitting on Luke's opposite side.

"Thank you," Roger's nodded. "Chaotic. And what was with the girls? You're not even into women?"

"Chaos can be a very useful distraction," Luke held up a hand momentarily to still his questions. "But relax, those girls were not being misled. I even said 'Ladies, I'm not into ladies!' But you know what? They didn't care. They just wanted me to siiiiiinnngg and daaaaance and oh, you should see me dance."

"Yeah, we saw it," Natasha replied flatly. "Just be glad Thor didn't see it."

"Well, if Thor had been there then he could've seen my look of wonder at his surprising return," And he turned to Romanoff with a far too wide mock grin and wide green eyes.

The sound of her hand hitting his cheek was loud enough to make Steve cringe from the other side. Luke just sat rubbing his now sore cheek in shock.

"I'm not sure I deserved that," Luke protested softly.

"Trust me, you did," Natasha snapped from curtly. "How much have you had to drink tonight?"

"I haven't had anything to drink tonight," Luke answered back smartly, still rubbing his cheek a bit sadly.

"Nothing," She pushed, eying him suspiciously.

"No, of course not," Luke was taken aback by her disbelief. "I learned my lesson with the Rum."

Natasha still wasn't convinced. "Anything to eat?"

"Yeah," Luke replied hesitantly "But what's that got to do with you hitting me?"

"Nothing. You acting like an ass has to do with me hitting you," She raised an eyebrow at him as if daring him to deny his actions. "Now, did you have anything to eat at the club?"

"Well yeah," Luke was now quite confused. "They were serving Jello if you must know. And it was apparently much better than Darcy's Jello as the servers couldn't keep it on their trays for more than a minute. I personally thought it could use a bit more sugar."

"Jello," Steve questioned. Seemed like an odd food to be served at a club.

Natasha just held up a staying hand and he immediately shut up.

"Did they serve it in little paper cups," She continued.

"Well yeah they.." Luke was cut off abruptly by Romanoff's quicker than lightening hand connecting with the back of his head.

"Owwwww,hey!" He protested now holding the back of his head and trying to scoot closer to Steve. "What was that for?"

"You idiot," She snapped roughly. "Those were Jello shots."

Luke turned to Steve for support and he just shrugged, as dumbfounded and clueless as Luke was.

"Jello…made with alcohol," She informed impatiently. "You two really need to get out more."

"That's what I _was_ doing," Luke protested, then ducked suddenly as she shifted in her seat beside him, holding his arms up protectively.

When no blow came he began to relax a little. "How was I supposed to know anyway and" Suddenly something caught his attention out the window."…hey,is that a Jack in the Box?"

He was just pointing to the lit sign out the cab when Natasha's swift backhand to the back of the head brought him back.

"What? Hey! Owwwww!" He protested. "Why are you so angry with me?"

"Why? WHY?" She snapped back causing Luke to shrink away from her . "Because you made your friend here worry needlessly while you where out partying it up with a bunch of half dressed, smelly…whores. Really, where are your standards?""

Luke was taken aback by the admition and turned to Steve to elaborate.

"Steve, you were worried," He asked a bit surprised.

"Well," Steve stammered suddenly finding himself being put on the spot. "Maybe just a little."

Natasha scoffed audibly from the other side of the cab.

"And in their defense," Luke retorted, turning back to Romanoff quickly. "I never got around to inquiring as to those young ladies occupations."

Natasha was about to respond when the cab suddenly came to a halt outside their apartment and Luke practically climbed over Rogers in his haste to escape from the fiery red head. He nearly fell twice while attempting to race up the stairs, but was able to catch himself both times and avoided any further grilling by heading straight to the shower upon entering the apartment. And afterwards rushed to his room and promptly locked the door, wanting nothing further to do with the fiery red head tonight.

"He's your problem now," Natasha informed Steve as she headed back out to the still waiting cab. "Happy?"

"Yeah," Rogers replied with a small grin over the night's antics. "Yeah I am. Thanks."

He turned to thank her, but she had already left. Typical.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

When Rogers awoke the next morning, Luke was already sitting at the breakfast bar nursing a coffee and an open bottle of Aspirin. His journal open before him and his weary eyes seeming to just hang over the open page. Steve had seen the journal on several occasions,but never asked his friend about it. Journals were usually personal and he respected his friend's privacy,

"How many of these have you had," He asked taking the bottle momentarily to read the label.

"How many can I have," Luke responded flatly.

"I don't know," Steve turned the bottle over to read the label on the back. "I think like 8 or so before you overdose."

"Good," Luke snatched the bottle back and immediately poured out four more pills into his hand and popped them into his mouth.

"That good, huh," Rogers chuckled at his actions trying to lighten the mood, but Luke looked worse than he had in a long time. He held the frizzy disheveled curls by his temple and his eyes where heavily shadowed by lack of sleep.

Luke just hummed noncommittally as he continued to hold his head and stare down into his coffee cup.

"Ready to swear off night clubs yet," Rogers joked, joining him at the bar with his own coffee.

"I'm ready to swear off Jello," Luke returned forebodingly. "And red heads."

Steve just chuckled at the jibe, wondering off handedly where Romanoff was this morning. He guessed maybe work had her busy elsewhere this morning and they probably figured Steve could handle one hung over former Asguadian by himself.

"Seriously though," Rogers pressed on. "What was with that last night? That wasn't like you."

"I was looking for something,"Luke said a bit distractedly as he ran one finger over his scribbles on the page in front of him.

"At a night club?" Steve pesterred wanting some more elaboration on the subject. ""What could you find there?"

"A song," Luke still spoke as if he were in a daze, his free hand seemed to be the only thing holding his head up at the moment where it was still holding taught to his curly locks.

"A song?"

"A goes round and round in my head," Steve was completely enthralled in his explanation. It was almost as if he were talking in his sleep. "I can see everything, everything, I've seen, everything I've read, it's all clear as a photograph...everything but this. I only get glimpses...words...a tune I've never heard and can't seem to play, no matter how hard I try"

Steve now paused to take a good look at the words scribbled in the open journal. He managed to read two words 'Past' and 'Crack' , the rest of the page full of scribbles of musical notes and well, just scribbles, before Luke sighed and slapped the cover closed with one hand.

"Or maybe, I needed a suitable distraction," Luke replied back,suddenly changing his tone as if he'd dismissed the other explanation entirely. Steve was still curious,but knew Luke would only tell him more when he was ready."Something to take my mind off whatever awaited me if I succumbed to sleep. I had a moment of weakness. Forgive me, I'm human."

Steve chuckled at the irony of Luke's statement, but wasn't letting him off so easy.

"And was it worth it," He continued, reinforcing the question by rattling the Aspirin bottle, smirking as Luke cringed at the harsh sound.

"I'd call it a tie at this point," Luke groaned, snatching the pill bottle from Steve's hands and slamming them down on the counter.

Rogers just chuckled more openly and turned to regard the sun beaming in through the new picture window.

"This weather, huh," He hadn't expected an answer and wasn't surprised when he didn't get one. But he was saying the statement out loud more for his own musing. The weather had been abnormally warm as of late. By this time they should have 3 feet of snow on the ground, but it had to have been mid 60s outside. Roger's sighed at the phenomenon, guessing that whatever was affecting the weather was also what had called Natasha away. Steve wondered offhandedly why he hadn't been called into help, then Luke was pouring himself another handful of Aspirin and it quickly called Rogers back to the present. Apparently keeping SHIELD'S former enemy #1 from ODing on over the counter pain tabs was far more important than the weather anomaly.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Oh this was such a fun chapter to write. I love Luke and Steve's friendship. I also am adoring Natasha's interactions. I do have several more chapters to post yet, so be warned, this is going to be a long one. But I have to say Luke is my favorite character to write and I just adore him so. Please read and review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I feel like I should thank all of Luke's wonderful followers every chapter. You guys are so great! Thank you for your continued support.**

**Chapter14..**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**  
*****************************************************************************

Romanoff didn't return that day or the next and Luke remarked about her absence once over coffee, but when Steve mentioned 'work' he immediately changed the subject. Rogers did his best to keep his friends distracted or entertained, but Luke insisted he didn't require constant babysitting and often headed off before Steve even got up. Usually returning shortly after dark and often remarking about being in before his curfew.

Steve knew Luke frequented the coffee shop in the mornings and also saw him bustling into the Library one afternoon while he was out grocery shopping. He also knew he wasn't the only one keeping an eye out for him so allowed him to have his perceived freedom. But as the days drew on and Luke got less and less sleep, he desperately wished Thor would hurry up and return already.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

It was late, far later than Luke had stayed out recently. That and the steady rain falling on this abnormally warm night had Steve more than just a little concerned . He was just about to grab his umbrella and hit the streets to search for his missing friend when a sharp knocking brought him to the door. He opened it quickly to view Clint standing on his doorstep, dripping wet from the steady rain still falling outside.

"Hey," He greeted in confusion as to what could bring this sudden visit.

"Hey yourself," Barton replied flatly. "You need to come with me."

Without another word he turned and headed down the stairs, Steve following close behind, noting absently that he had heard nearly that exact same phrase from a petite red head. He knew if Clint was showing up, it had to be something serious. Then his mind wrapped around Barton's presence. Of course they wouldn't leave Luke alone in Steve's care. Once Natasha got called away, surely Clint had been assigned to take her place as "back up". Steve grumped to himself over this new enlightenment but followed him down the rain slicked and thankfully mostly empty sidewalk.

They seemed to run on forever and with each turn, Rogers got more and more concerned about what he was being led to. Finally Barton came to an abrupt halt in front of an alleyway. Steve squinted against the dark, made even thicker by the cloud filled night sky and grey drizzle, trying to see down into the shadows. He turned to Clint and the sound of glass shattering drew his attention right back to the dark alleyway. Barton just extended a hand and Steve stepped cautiously into the shadows.

Another glass explosion reached his ears, it sounded too small to be a bottle or a drinking glass, he thought as he crept carefully further down the alley. Another smash, closer now caused him to jump. He knew he knew that sound from somewhere, but couldn't quite place it.

"Luke," he called out still unsure of what he was walking into. "Are you down here, buddy?"

*Smash*

"Luke?" slowly he passed a large dumpster and found the source of the destruction.

Luke was standing on the other side, entirely soaked from head to toe from the rain. Rogers was momentarily thankful for the abnormally temperate night, otherwise his friend would surely have hypothermia by now. To his left sat a stack of boxes and as Steve neared, Luke reached into one of them and, rearing back, hurled a small round object at the opposite alley wall where it promptly shattered in a rainbow explosion of glitter.*Smash* Finally, Steve knew where he had heard that sound before and as Luke reached down into the carton again, he rushed forward to stall him before he could throw another Christmas ornament.

"Luke," he grabbed the other man's hand, trying to pry the tiny glass ball free. "Whoa, whoa. Easy there buddy."

Luke just growled and twisted away from him, lodging the ornament with excessive force.

*Smash*

"Luke," Steve chided loudly, trying to break the other man's focus on destroying any more balls. But Luke seemed to be ignoring him as he plucked two more ornaments from the box beside him. Steve could now see the stack of empty cartons on the opposite side, Luke had apparently been at this for awhile. As was also apparent by the slowly growing pie of fine glass against the opposite side of the alley.

"Luke, this is crazy! Stop this!," Steve urged, cringing as another ball met an early demise against the opposite wall. *Smash*

"Crazy," Luke spat angrily. "Crazy? You want to know what is crazy?!This masochistic joke of a Holiday!"

*Smash*

Steve couldn't reply. He was a bit stunned by Luke's response and now that his eyes had adjusted to the dark, he wondered how much of the water on Luke's face was actually from the rain.

"Everywhere I turn ,"Luke raved on lobbing another ornament as he did. *Smash* "I am bombarded by the music, and the advertising, and the stupid… television… specials *Smash*! All of them driving home the point that there is this one day…..this one ridiculous day *Smash*...that it's somehow soooooo much better with family and loved ones! *Smash* It's almost like a rule! Like you HAVE to be with somebody on this one day or ...or there's something obviously wrong with you!*Smash*

Steve could only stand by silently and let him rave, it was far better to let him get it out of his system in order to get to the heart of the problem. Even if it did cause his heart to ache seeing his friend this upset. But at least he couldn't do much harm with Christmas ornaments. Sure beat flying dry erase boards.

"Well you know what," and now Luke turned for just a second to take in Steve and he could almost feel the fatigue and torment reflected in those eyes. Just as quickly though, Luke had turned back to his attack on the wall *Smash* *Smash* "You know what?! There _IS_ something wrong with me! Everyone I meet just leaves….they just leave and ...and ….I …..I can't.."

Finally his emotions surged forth, overtaking his ability to continue and he fell backwards against the brick wall and buried his long graceful fingers in his soaked curls. As the rain poured down in renewed vigor, his knees folded and he sank to the dirty street below as great sobs wracked his body. Steve knelt down beside him and wrapped his arms tightly about his shoulders. It'd been awhile since he'd seen his friend this upset. Not since that one day at the diner, before he had reintroduced Thor to his long lost brother.

"Hey, heeey," Rogers soothed, resting his cheek against the top of the other man's head, feeling the soaked coolness of his hair against his cheek as he held him tight, trying to stall the sobs. "I'm here… I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here. And Thor will be back soon."

"I'm beginning to doubt that," Came Luke's semi muffled reply and Steve immediately leaned back, grasping Luke's head firmly in his hands and forcing him to look at him.

"If there's one thing I know about Thor," Rogers began firmly, even though he found it difficult to hold such pain filled eyes and not empathetically feel the pain himself. "It's that he always..ALWAYS keeps his word. He _will_ be back."

Luke just hummed noncommittally as he crossed his arms on his knees and freeing his face from the other's grasp, he now rested his cheek on one fore arm while he regarded his steadfast friend.

"And I haven't got any friends or family either, you know," Steve continued pushing Luke's wayward curls off his face as he spoke. Thinking how alone and scary it would be not to remember where you came from, or who you where, or why everyone was constantly coming and going in your life. It had taken Roger's quite awhile to get used to the constant ebb and flow of his SHIELD friends. Truth be told he still wasn't comfortable with it himself. Luke's presence had oddly become the only solid thing in his life and he desperately wanted the other man to know how much that presence meant. "You're it buddy. It's just me and you. And what am I supposed to do if I don't have you?"

"You want to throw some Christmas ornaments," Luke offered, pointing to the stack of cartons housing the shiny glass balls.

"Does it help?" Steve chuckled at the suggestion.

Luke just shrugged and turned to face the wall directly in front of him. Steve moved the boxes so he could sit beside him, ignoring the cool wet that immediately soaked his bottom. The rain had subsided a bit and was now back to just a steady drizzle, but neither man seemed to notice as they sat side by side, their back's against the wall in silence.

Steve regarded the box and plucked one of the glass balls out, feeling over its smooth surface with his thumb before suddenly lobbing it at the wall. *Smash*

Luke just chuckled and held out his hand expectantly. Steve supplied him with another ornament and they spent the next 20 minutes polishing off the rest of the boxes before finally calling it a night and making their way back to the apartment.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

After Steve had showered and changed into dryer clothes, he made his way to the living room where Luke was already seated on one side of the couch watching some nature program about penguins.

"What is it with you and birds," Steve remarked offhandedly as he plopped down beside him on the couch.

"They don't sing carols and they don't explode," Luke explained simply, while passing Steve a skeptical glance and immediately shifting against the opposite armrest. "Look Steve, we're really close friends and all, but I'm not eager to have a repeat performance of the last time we shared the couch."

"Alright, alright," Steve held up his hands placatingly. "It's alright, look, just rest your legs across mine." He pointed to the ottoman where his legs stretched towards Luke's. "This should work. See, we're just touching, right? '

"Because of your _theory_," Luke retorted wearily, emphasizing the word 'theory' with more than a hint skepticism.

"Yes. Mine and Natash's _Theory_. Now don't argue, you need the rest." He could see the other man was far too drained both emotionally and physically to put up anything remotely resembling a fight. Even his retorts lacked bite. Steve knew he had the upper hand tonight. Luke at least knew when to just let things go. All battles didn't need a clear victor...if only Loki had been so wise.

Luke just sighed loudly, but did as instructed but crossed his arms on his chest in obvious discomfort over the whole situation. Their bodies now forming a 'V' from the Ottoman to the couch, Steve just grinned smugly. By his theory, this should be enough to work. He wanted to help, but also didn't want to progress to spooning his friend either. He fought sleep as long as possible, but the penguins weren't all that riveting. Glancing over, he saw Luke's head laying back against the couch, his chest rising and falling in deep regular breaths. A triumphant grin painted his lips as he turned off the tv and finally allowed his eyes to sink shut as well.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

** OMG didn't you just want to go up and hug Luke? I felt so bad for him and I was the one writing this. AAAAAAGGGGGGG! Makes me want to throw something...a Christmas Ornament maybe? ;-)**


	15. Chapter 15

**The last chapter was really long and I really wanted to take a break after the alley scene, mainly because of feels. so I split it and this ended up being more like 14-b, but I'm also OCD so we'll call it 15 and I now have to go re edit the following chapters...again**

**Cont15**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Luke awoke the next morning to the gently smell of roasting coffee. He knew that smell well and also knew that only one person could make coffee so well. Peeking open an eye, he spied Rogers still snoozing soundly on the opposite end of the couch, his head resting over on one shoulder facing Luke. Luke half grimaced at the thought of being watched while he slept, but just sighed the thought away as he reclosed his eyes.

"Steve," He said, feeling the other man stir beneath their still crossed legs at the sound of his voice. "Natasha's back."

Steve jerked awake and pulled back his legs so suddenly that he nearly dislodged his friend from the couch in the process.

"Natasha," Steve repeated, getting to his feet quickly and turning to regard the redhead seated with her back to them at the bar. Groggily he ran a hand through his short hair as he searched for something to clever to say. Upon finding nothing he settled for, "Hey, welcome back."

"Why is it," Natasha began smoothly, still not turning to regard the tall blond. "That every time I stop by lately, I find you two sleeping together?"

"You know why," Steve replied flatly, making his way to the kitchen. He paused behind the couch to tossle Luke's hair to rouse the other man for breakfast. "C'mon Luke, time to get up."

"Awww, c'mon mom," Luke groaned giving a mighty stretch, as he tried to will his eyes open. "I don't want to ride the pony."

"Very funny," Rogers returned, grinning at his friend's antics as he poured two cups of coffee and waited patiently as his friend finally extracted himself from the couch.

"So," Natasha continued smoothly. "I guess you've successfully proven your theory?"

"Yeah," Steve returned, pulling his shoulders back a bit as he beamed proudly. "I'd say I did."

"Debatable," Luke retorted shuffling wearily past him and fetching his coffee, returning to the bar to sit next to Romanoff once he did.

"Oh come on,Luke," Rogers shot back. "Even you have to admit that it worked."

"I refuse to acknowledge your theory as anything even remotely plausible."

"You're just being stubborn," Rogers said with a harrumph as he turned to the fridge to fetch the eggs. "It worked."

"You know," Luke started far too thoughtfully. "Maybe it's actually the couch that helps me sleep. Yes, that must be it."

"No,Luke," Roger's was now getting clearly agitated at his friends blatant denial. "Enough. It worked. Natasha, back me up here."

"Gladly," She purred far too smoothly.

Luke had just caught a quick glance of her far too wicked grin out of the corner of his eye before he once again found himself in a now familiar position with his back against the floor. Natasha was on him instantly, sitting firmly on his mid section and peering down at him smugly as she awaited him to get his wits back. She really did enjoy this a bit too much.

""Natasha Romanoff," He began once he found his breath. "Why are you sitting on my stomach?"

"Not why did I just kick the stool out and knock you to the floor…again?"

"No," he replied flatly. "You just do that because you enjoy abusing me."

"It's a perk," She admitted wryly. "But I want your undivided attention because I will only say this once."

Luke was taken aback by the firmness in her voice and swallowed any retort he may have been thinking of.

"There's going to be some new rules around here." She began sternly.

"Rules?," He returned in question. "But you don't even.."

"Zip it," She snapped flicking him on the forehead to regain his attention. "Now, rule number one, you don't leave this apartment without either Steve, or I, or Thor going along. " She could see the dismay on his face and she glared at him daringly.

Steve could even feel the discomfort from all the way at the stove where he dutifully scrambled the eggs and tried to ignore the nagging sensation to rescue his friend from the red head's wrath. It was for his own good, he just wished he wasn't so stubborn that it always had to come to such drastic measures to get his attention.

"Seriously, come on," Luke retorted desperately. "I am a grown man. I do not need babysitters. I DO however need some time alone. I am a sociopath you know, do your research."

"Oh yeah," Romanoff shot back, unimpressed. "Well now you're a sociopath with friends, so get used to it. "

Luke just sighed and shook his head in disbelief. He thought briefly about dislodging his pesky new friend and showing them exactly how a sociopath makes an exit. He however did like Romanoff and the fact that she referred to herself as one of his friends, actually struck a nerve.

"But why?" He asked plaintively.

"Why do you have friends?" She returned sarcastically. "No idea. Your personality certainly doesn't help."

"Very funny." He responded back evenly.

"But you do have friends," She continued undaunted. "And we're tired of worrying about when the next time is that you're going to explode. Which brings me to rule number 2. We know you've got a lot going on up here," and she tapped the center of his forehead for emphasis and her voice softened as she went on "But when it gets to be too much, tell somebody." Now her words really hit too close to the heart and Luke turned away from her far too steady green eyes, suddenly finding focus on the back of the couch as he tried not to think about what she was saying. Natasha gently took his face in her hands and turned his attention back to meet her now warm smile. "I know you won't tell me, but at least Thor or Steve. They will help find more suitable distractions than jello shots or seedy nightclubs."

"This is completely unfair," Luke retorted softly, all the fight drained out by her far too truthful words.

"But it's for your own good. " She returned, her tone now far more soothing. It always took a bit to get past Luke's walls, but once you did, soft words and gestures worked far better on the big guy. "And finally rule number three. No more sleeping alone until Thor returns." She could see his face scrunch with renewed defense and just raised a stalling hand. "Since Steve's theory seems indeed correct,either he or I will accompany you for now."

"Awww gee," He grumbled snidely now back on the defense. "Let me check with my mom first to see if it's ok for you to sleep over. _SERIOUSLY! _Do you even hear how ridiculous that sounds?"

"This is non negotiable . You need to sleep. ," She retorted calmly, trying to bring his tone back down as well. "Luke, we care about you. And we know you only explode after not sleeping. If that means that either Steve or I have to be a little bit uncomfortable for a few nights until Thor returns, then so be it."

"Steve," Luke called, still completely thunderstruck by what he was hearing. "Surely you can't be going along with this?"

"Sorry, buddy," Steve replied, coming around the bar and kneeling by his friends, looking down on Luke with such honest sadness that Luke just scoffed and looked away. "It seems the only feasible answer for now."

"I feel completely outnumbered here," Luke returned the defeat evident in his voice made Natasha grin at Steve triumphantly.

"Awww, don't be so sad Luke," She teased and tossled his thick curls. "It's only because we love ya."

"Forgive me if I don't return the sentiment," he mumbled back. " Is that all or do I have to wear an ankle monitor as well?"

"I had pushed for that, but was out voted," Romanoff quipped back. Atleast Luke hoped it was only a quip.

"Then can I get up now?"

"You're not going to retreat to your fortress of solitude are you," Steve asked slyly.

"Fortress of what?" Luke shot back. "Honestly Steve, where do you get this stuff?...and I prefer Luke-opolus if you must know."

Steve just chuckled and after a curt nod, helped Natasha to her feet,then helped Luke off the floor.

Luke just paused and caught a movement out the window.

"Oh look," He remarked offhandedly "It's snowing."

Steve and Natasha looked out at the falling snow and both in unison turned back to Luke.

"Well don't pin this on me," he returned defensively as he took back his seat at the bar. "I make it rain, not snow…remember?'

They all shared a chuckle as the air seemed to immediately lighten. Natasha grabbed Luke by the head and placed a warm kiss on his temple. A so out of character gesture that Luke turned to her in wonderment. She just smiled into her coffee, reflecting to herself how she ever allowed the former villain to work his through her own defenses. But he was so unlike his former self she could see why Rogers held the two as different people. Loki would have never given in so easy,she probably would never have gotten the upper hand on Loki to begin with. But with Luke it was so much different. He seemed to so often have his guard down around his friends. And without all that stubborn pride of Loki's, he more times than not gave into his friend's requests despite his own discomforts. Not because it was easier,but because he knew it would make them happy and that in turn made Luke happy.

One of his favorite phrases, 'Just let it go and move on'. Those words would have never crossed Loki's lips. But Luke really had no choice but to accept certain things. He had zero memory of anything before the apparent suicide attempt and had to put his faith in strangers. How strange those first few months would have been. In truth,the phrase was likely a safe guard, if he didn't understand something, it was probably best to just accept it at face value and move on as spending hours pondering over certain subjects would just make them more confusing. Look at how easily he had accepted Thor flying around in a bright red cape.

Steve had shared with her once his research on amnesia patients and the chances of their memory loss being permanent the more time passed. Natasha mentally counted back the many months in her head to when they had first discovered Luke working in the diner. Surely enough time had passed by now. Surely they could be certain by now that Luke was a permanent fixture, never to be replaced by his evil former self. She'd sure like to think so.

Luke caught Natasha's far too thoughtful gaze upon him. "What?" he asked finally,suddenly quite self concous of being stared at.

"I think I like you better on the floor," She replied wickedly,to which Luke immediately moved another stool over away from her.

Steve just chuckled and passed them both plates of eggs and the talk immediately turned to lighter things.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**I'm sorry if I've made Natasha too OC, but after watching Iron Man 2 for the bazillionth time, i'm pretty sure she wouldn't miss many opportunities to wump on the former villian. But in a friendly, loving manner of course. And you all know Luke could have just tossed her off if he wanted to. But maybe he likes it just a little bit as well *WEG***


	16. Chapter 16

**Cont16**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Luke followed the rules all day, but by that night he shifted uneasily on the couch as he tried to delay the inevitable by watching some Disney movies. Steve and Natasha just watched along patiently, mentally preparing themselves for the fight to come.

Finally the movie ended and Luke turned off the tv and just sat staring at the now blank screen as though deep in thought.

"Luke," Rogers questioned after awhile of silence.

"I'm assuming you two have the logistics of this all sorted out already," Luke returned quietly.

Steve just glanced at Natasha in surprise. No way would it go this easy. They where both ready for a full out, knock down, drag out fight if need be. Natasha just shrugged in response and placed a hand on Luke's shoulder.

"Sure, just go get ready for bed," she guided softly. "Rogers has the larger bed, so that seems more feasible than sleeping on the couch every night."

"Of course,"Luke replied, still not meeting their gaze as he moved to go change for bed. "But if Thor returns and catches us, you two get to do all the explaining."

"You got it buddy," Steve replied to his friend's retreating back, before turning quickly to Romanoff "No way is he giving in this easily."

"I agree," she replied eying the hallway with some distrust. "That bathroom doesn't have a window,does it?"

"No," Steve replied simply.

"Good," She returned now getting to her own feet " I'll meet you in bed then."

"Wait," Rogers was completely thrown off by the statement. "You're staying as well?"

"Of course."

"It's just," He licked his lips nervously at the image of sharing a bed with her filled his mind. "I mean I thought.."

"Now now,Steve Rogers," Natasha teased smoothly "You can't have that cute curly head all to yourself. Share a little."

"No," Rogers retorted quickly. "That's not what I…uuggghhh, just go get ready. I'll be in in a minute."

She quickly disappeared down the hall and Steve, now completely flustered by the entire situation, sat trying to gather his thoughts. He had assumed they would just take turns sleeping with Luke. Wow,that _did_ sound wrong when you really thought about it. But regardless, he had never imagined sharing a bed with Natasha Romanoff. Oh Geez, this could go real bad. He actually liked her and didn't wish to do anything to jepardise their friendship or worse, embarrass himself. With a chuckle he thought back to the first time she had found him and Luke sleeping on the couch and how that would've looked. Yeah, nothing to worry about here.

He was just relaxing over the ease of this whole situation going down as he entered the room to find Luke already in bed, his bare chest peaking above the covers.

"You're not…" Steve began with some concern.

"Naked," Luke filled in for him. "Don't be ridiculous. It is however warm enough to be considered a sauna in here. "

"Yeah, what do you have the thermostat set on anyway," Natasha chimed in, walking in behind him.

He was about to respond when he turned to see her dressed in only loose pants and a bra top. Quickly he looked away to hide his red face.

"Uh, I don't know," he stammered "I'll,uh..I'll go check."

Quickly he ducked out of the room and rushed down to the digital thermostat in the hall. Exuberantly pressing the down button until he was certain it was set on a frigid enough temperature as to encourage everyone to put their clothes back on. When he re entered the bedroom, Natasha was already lying on the opposite side of Luke. With a nervous gulp, Steve shut off the light and climbed in on Luke's other side.

The room was completely still and quiet and Steve could swear his heart was beating loud enough for the other two to hear.

"Nope," Came Luke's sudden smooth utter in the darkness. "Not awkward at all."

The trio erupted into chuckles over the obvious admission, but it did lighten the mood.

"So, Natasha," He continued. "Is that a Victoria's Secret bra?"

"LUKE," Steve chided nudging the other man roughly.

"Oh give it up Steve," Luke retorted. "You noticed it as well."

"Yeah," Natasha replied easily "New style this year."

"It's nice." Luke continued honestly

"Thanks Luke," She responded, rolling over on her side and absently resting her hand on his arm."I didn't think you noticed such things."

"Normally I do not, however, under the circumstances, it did kind of stick out. Nice color on you though."

"Luke," Steve growled from his other side. "Are you honestly flirting with her?"

"Nonsense, "he returned "Just making small talk."

"Well, it sounds like flirting," Rogers snapped back.

"And you would know because…"

"I've flirted with plenty of women," Steve shot back, then suddenly took in what he was saying and immediately tried to back pedal. "I mean, you know, back in my day I was quite the ladies man."

"Never doubted it for a second," Luke jibbed easily, even Natasha snickered at the banter.

"Oh..just go to sleep already!" he barked back.

"Steve,if it where that easy, I wouldn't need you two in here spooning me."

"Look, we are not spooning," Rogers was clearly getting flustered, and to think he had thought this was going too easily.

"Right," Luke continued "But why do I need both of you again?"

"So you don't try to sneak off once we're asleep," Natasha murmured back.

"I'm not sneaking off," Luke replied and there was no missing the defeat in his voice.

"Well, we certainly didn't expect this to go so….easily," Steve remarked with a little half chuckle. "I mean, really Luke, I have to say, we expected much more of a fight over this one."

"**sigh*I'm tired Steve," Luke replied softly.

Steve turned to regard his friend and in the dim light thrown by the window, and could see his eyes were already closed. Rogers just grinned and closed his own eyes as well. Whether Luke had meant he was tired of fighting or just tired and wanted to sleep, he wasn't sure. Probably both.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

In the morning Steve awoke to find Luke laying on his side with his head against Roger's shoulder. Rogers was laying on his back and smiled smugly at the ceiling. He didn't know why, but felt oddly honored that his friend sought him out for comfort over Romanoff. Speaking of which, he raised his head and immediately noted her absence.

"Hey buddy," Steve cooed softly,reaching over to tossle the other man's hair. "Time to get up."

Luke rolled over and rubbed his eyes wearily.

"How'd ya sleep?"

"I had a terrible dream," Luke began "That I was forced to sleep in a bed with you and Natasha and…oh wait."

He leveled a glare at Rogers which only awarded him another rougher hair tossle before he climbed out of bed.

Shuffling into the living room they were greeted by the smell of warm coffee.

"How long have you been up," Rogers asked the red head sitting at the bar.

"About an hour," She replied,then noted Luke shuffling in behind him. "You slept well."

He just hummed in non reply as he fetched his own coffee and sat down beside her.

"Thank you," She said softly as she reached up and gently tugged at one of his wayward curls.

He wearily slumped his head down onto her shoulder and she absently stroked his hair.

"Guess we got to work on the waking up part," Steve chuckled, once again silently envying the other man's position. It was funny how quickly Luke took to Natasha,despite her abuse, he really seemed to like her. And she in return seemed to enjoy their regular banter, but at times like this, could also be so gentle and kind with him. Their friendship seemed more brother/sister in relations than just friends.

"I believe we'll be fine to take turns from now on," She continued. "As long as you don't try any more funny business that is," and she tugged on a curl to get a confirming groan.

"I wouldn't dare," Luke mumbled raising his head to take a sip of coffee. "I'm not overly fond of the floor."

"Awww sweetie, you wouldn't end up on the floor so often if you weren't so darn cute."

"Now I know you're just messing with me," Luke chided, hunching over his coffee.

"Seriously though," She continued taking advantage of his weariness to get some extra points with her jibes. "Do you not grow any body hair at all or do you just shave it all."

Luke practically choked on his coffee and he immediately got to his feet to go find a shirt.

"Oh don't be that way," Natasha called after him. "I'm honestly curious."

"Why do you do that to him," Steve chided her gently.

"Keeps him on his toes," She replied back simply, then continued undaunted. "So what do you think? My money's on him being like part albino or something."

"What," Steve was taken aback. "I don't know, maybe. Seems a weird topic of discussion. Whether or not Luke grows body hair? Honestly?"

Luke was just rejoining them, grimacing at the fact that his bare chest was still a current topic.

"I agree,"He mumbled glumily.

"Oh I don't know," Natasha continued slyly "It's a much more interesting topic then..oh say, where I get my bras from."

"Point taken," Luke sighed delving back into his coffee.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

During the day Steve and Natasha returned to work. If one of them wasn't around, Luke dutifully stayed in the apartment either reading or playing his guitar, or scribbling in his journal, but it was rare for them both to be gone at the same time. Usually one or the other was around to accompany him around town. And thankfully, they never made a big deal out of it. He wondered absently how this was going to work out once practice began for his band again, but surely Thor would be back by then.

True to their word, Natasha and Steve began taking turns watching over Luke at nights. While Natasha did seem to treat him more like the meaner older sister during the day, Luke found her fondness of stroking his curls into the night extremely soothing, almost motherly. He actually began looking forward to her nights and wondering how ironic it was that he'd miss this once Thor returned.

With Steve it was quite a different story. Luke seemed to constantly try to be overly careful to keep just enough space between them when falling asleep, often turning his back to the other man. However always awoke facing him, usually with his forehead resting on one massive arm or his shoulder. He thanked whatever gods that be, that there wasn't a repeat of the couch where he had inadvertently fallen asleep on top of Rogers. He didn't want to risk doing anything that may damage their friendship. He honestly didn't know what he'd do if it weren't for having Steve as such a close friend.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	17. Chapter 17

**Cont.17**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The hour had grown extremely late and there was still no sign of either Natasha or Steve. Luke sighed for probably the hundredth time that night and started a fresh pot of coffee. There would be no sleep for him tonight. Technically it was against the rules to sleep alone, so he was just following orders, however, he honestly felt a bit lost without their company. He had suddenly grown so accustomed to having them around, that he honestly didn't know what to do with himself on his own. He certainly wasn't going to attempt sleep.

Furiously he scribbled in his journal. At least his time alone gave him time to pursue this song that hounded him. Like something had crawled into the back of his head to play bits of the tune over and over at such random times. Sometimes it was just a few notes at a time and he'd catch himself humming bits of it. Other times it was just a word that caught his eye and sparked the intense feeling of familiarity. It always seemed fragmented and chaotic and he wished he could either disperse it completely or figure the whole thing out.

A sudden knocking at the door drew him out of his reverie and he curiously went to open it, wondering who would be stopping by at such a late hour.

"Oh, hello Phil," He greeted, stepping back to allow the grey suited man to enter. "I wasn't expecting to see you. Steve and Natasha are still out working I assume. But then,of course, you already know that."

"Yes, I do," Phil responded calmly, following the lanky man to the kitchen.

Luke poured himself a cup of coffee and held one up in offering to Coulson who politely held up a hand in decline.

"Seems awfully late to be drinking coffee," Phil remarked, sitting himself at the bar.

"Only if you plan on sleeping," Luke returned evenly as he stepped to the bar across from his visitor and cast level eyes upon him. "Well, if it's not to visit Steve or Natasha, then why are you here."

"They asked me to check up on you," He replied without hesitation, glancing over only briefly at the open journal on the bar.

"Did they now," Luke catching the glance, immediately flipped the cover shut. He didn't believe it for a minute, he knew there was something else the suit wanted. "Well then, you can report back that I'm doing just fine and adhering to all the rules."

"Good to hear," Coulson just glanced casually around the apartment as if this where an everyday visit. "Well, since you're not sleeping, perhaps you'd like some new reading material."

"Coming from you, I doubt it."

Phil retrieved a large black binder from inside his jacket and slid it across the bar towards Luke.

"Honestly" Luke asked refusing to look at the binder or even touch it. "Where do you keep these things. By all rights it doesn't make sense."

"Do you really want to know," Phil asked raising his eyes expectantly.

"Probably not," And now Luke dropped his gaze to the wordless cover, placing a still hand on it as if debating on whether to open it or slide it back. "This doesn't contain anything regarding explosives does it?"

"No," Phil chuckled far too friendlily. "No explosives."

Luke just nodded and flipped open the first page, quite astounded at what he saw.

"It does however, contain information on giant robots," Phil continued smiling to himself at his success.

Luke just sighed and flipped slowly through the pages. He should have just closed it and slid it back to Coulson immediately, but he was both extremely bored and mildly curious. A dangerous combination to try to argue good sense with.

Coulson just waited patiently as the other man flipped seemingly far too quickly through the pages. He knew any normal person wouldn't be able to read them at that speed, but also knew that Luke was neither normal, nor was he reading. It was more like photographing with your mind.

"Now," Phil started conversing softly, knowing Luke was far too into the binder to stop. "Theoretically speaking…just theoretical of course."

"Of course," Luke shook his head absently at the implication.

"If one was to want to build a robot of this size," and he paused to make sure the other man was taking in his words. "How do you suppose he would go about it."

"Well it's obvious," Luke responded back rather impatiently, still turning pages as he did.

"How obvious?"

"Well, you see," Luke paused grabbing a dry-erase marker from the cup where they were still kept by the bar, he went to go use the board. But immediately shook himself of his distraction, of course the board wasn't there, he'd thrown it out the window. With a sigh he turned to the light granite bar top and to begin scribbling. "You'd need metal, large sheets and a lot of it. I doubt Home Depot would carry what you need and forget ordering it over the internet." He scribbled several large squares on the counter representing the sheets of metal. " You would also likely need somewhere to assemble all these large pieces where no one would notice. I'm assuming you'd want to hide a giant robot on account of the neighbors not approving. HOA laws and all."

He paused to make sure Phil was following and received a curt nod. "Go on."

"So where would you find both?" He once again paused, but only briefly after not receiving any answer. It made him suddenly miss Bruce. "An airplane graveyard." He supplied scribbling the quick images of airplanes into the counter top, but still received no input from his audience so with a sigh he tapped the drawing of a wing of a plane he had made on the counter, making cross lines to show the individual pieces of metal that were available to form such a wing. "Airplanes are discarded everyday, but still have tons of usable parts still left intact. Everything you'd need really," And he scribbled out the image of one of the engines. "Look, the same large gears required to turn this jet engine are the same that would be used in the joints here," he placed the binder down to an open page showing the schematics of a giant robot leg. He then started drawing a long half cylinder. "And where could you hide such a project from prying neighbors, but still have room to not only assemble it, but move it back out once finished?"

"An airplane hangar," Phil replied now sounding a bit excited himself. It was all so plain as day, he wondered why none of his other guys had thought of this. "But how would you transport it, you know, without your neighbors noticing."

"It's Christmas Phil," Luke retorted with a little half grin as he drew a cart with wheels, placing the form of a robot on it that and then covering it with what appeared to be giant flowers. "Disguise it as a float and wait for a parade."

"Great," Coulson beamed back triumphantly. "Now, still theoretically speaking of course."

"Never a doubt," Luke returned the sentiment dripping in sarcasm.

"If one were to build a giant robot, then unleash it on, say his neighbors."

"Because their stupid dog wouldn't stop barking all night," Luke filled in with a small grin.

"Right," Phil continued. "But the robot didn't just stop with the neighbors house or the dog, and went on to smash three city blocks, four banks and an armory. How would one stop such a robot."

"Well, there'd be an access panel to service it of course," Luke flipped rapidly through the pages and finally came to pause on the one he was searching for and set it down in front of Coulson, one long finger pointing directly to what appeared as just another metal plate. "This particular robot runs on the same basis as a combustion engine. Fuel...air...spark. Now it obviously has plenty of fuel, likely some new hybrid like those ridiculous little smart cars. And you can't just put a giant plastic bag over it until all the air runs out, so it has to have some source of spark. That source would likely be short lived and need constant replacing to run a hybrid combustion engine of this size. Hence the access panel. "

"Yes,but where would you put this panel?" Phil urged.

"Most easy place to get to would be in the back of the neck,I'd presume."

Suddenly,Coulson was on his feet and snatching back the binder, placed two fingers to a small device seated in his ear. "Did you get all that, Starke?"

"Yeah, I see it," Came the electronic reply from the other end of the communicator. "But who's your source? He sounds fam.."

"Just an anonymous consultant," Phil cut him off and immediately turned off the device as he headed to the door. "Thanks again for your time. I've got to be getting back. I'll tell Rogers and Romanoff that you are doing well."

"You do that," Luke returned knowingly as he took the first sip of his coffee.

"Hey," Phil suddenly paused his hand on the door knob. "How do you know so much about airplanes?"

"Encyclopedia Britannica," He replied smoothly. "And I'm still not on board, so don't get any ideas."

"Never," Phil chuckled as he finally exited the apartment

Luke just shook his head and stared down at his drawings on the counter. 'Right, theoretical' he thought to himself as he turned to get a paper towel to erase his work.

Afterwards he pulled out a stool by the bar and sought the comfort that only his guitar and lyrics could bring him, maybe he could pull some more of this mystery song out of his memory by triggering associations with other songs.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

He was still playing when hours later Steve came trudging in wearily.

"Hey, didn't expect to find you still up," Rogers attempted cheerfully.

"Yeah you did," Luke retorted knowingly.

"Yeah I did," Steve chuckled. Then headed straight down the hallway, pausing only when he realizes he wasn't being followed. "Hey, you coming to bed?"

"Nope," Luke replied starting up another tune on his guitar. He had long since resigned himself to not sleeping tonight and now that his body was on board with that fact, he wasn't even remotely tired. Seeing his friend not moving, he paused to wave him off. "Steve , it's ok. I used to go on for days, one night isn't going to kill me."

Steve was too tired to argue, he waved Luke goodnight and disappeared into his room.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	18. Chapter 18

**Cont18**  
**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Luke was still playing early the next morning and running on probably his third pot of coffee. His musical notes and lyrics pouring his soul out to the empty room. He always felt better when he could play what he felt when he felt it. It was almost like a cleansing of his emotions. He had long since abandoned his journal for the night,instead of triggering memories, he just found himself getting distracted by other more familiar tunes. He also knew his music wouldn't wake Rogers, that man was practically dead to the world when he was sleeping.

Suddenly the front door turned to open and Luke didn't need to look up, he knew who would be walking in this early.

"Natasha, I didn't expect you so early," He teased lightheartedly, still plucking on his guitar strings. "Steve won't be out of bed for.."

And suddenly he paused, glancing up he caught the blond hair and familiar wide friendly grin, causing him to do a double take. There was no denying the large bronze man standing at the door was most certainly not Natasha Romanoff. Luke had told himself he would not make a fool of himself when Thor finally returned, that he would play it cool. But now all the emotion and longing he had felt over these past two months came surging forth, betraying him. Dropping his guitar in his haste he rushed forward, and the larger man's arms spread wide to welcome him. Luke soaked up the other man's warmth and familiar scent as massive arms enfolded him and held him impossibly close. He hadn't realized just how much he had missed this until it was his once again.

"And here I was afraid you would not have missed me," Thor teased, equally savoring the other's emotional outpouring. He said it in jest,but deep in his stomache he had harbored fears that he would return to find his brother's heart had grown cold to him, perhaps even changing back to his former pride filled, spiteful self. There were no words worthy of describing the immense joy he felt at knowing none of his fears were true.

Luke was about to retort when he opened his eyes and over Thor's shoulder,caught sight of an elegantly dressed woman standing behind him, her hair pulled up into an ornate braid that encircled her head.

"Uh Thor," Luke began, sliding down out of Thor's grasp. "Who is this?"

Thor stepped aside to allow the older woman to step inside the apartment.

"Luke," He began proudly, holding one arm back to welcome the woman within their abode. "This is my mother, Frigga."

"Your mother," Luke was surprised and instantly taken aback.

"Yes," He confirmed. Inside his gut was in knots. He had worried that this meeting wouldn't go well,that her presence would be the one thing that would trigger Luke's memories. But she had insisted and he just couldn't deny his mother's wishes. They were always so close, Luke and Frigga. But it was now obvious Luke had no idea who this woman ever was to him and internally,Thor heaved a sigh of relief. "She had insisted on meeting you."

"Mrs. Odinson," Luke greeted warmly, taking her by the hand and guiding her into the apartment. "The pleasure is all mine. Please have a seat. Can I get you anything? Some coffee perhaps?"

"No," Frigga returned warmly. "And call me Frigga…please."

"Of course, " He responded with a warm smile before stepping back to Thor's side. "Thor, can I get you anything."

"No, we ate prior to coming here," Thor tapped his belly in emphasis

"Uh, Luke," Frigga continued, she had been mentally practicing the new name,but still found it difficult to wrap her tongue around. "Did we hear music when we came in?"

"Oh yes," Luke started suddenly remembering his guitar and rushed over to fetch it off the floor. Dusting it off and briefly checking it over for damage, he held it up proudly. "But there will be time for music later. " He urged sitting down next to Frigga and once again taking her hand in his as he spoke, never once breaking the dancing gaze of her warm eyes. "Please, tell me about your Holiday back home? Hopefully Thor helped smooth things over with the neighbors."

"Oh yes," She began thoughtfully, trying to spin the tale so as not to give too much away. "Thor is always a great help back home. Everyone just adores him so."

"And rightfully so," Luke agreed, passing a sly wink to the larger man. Thor had moved behind Luke and now seated himself on the armrest directly behind him so he could still hold his love,and behold the conversation at the same time, resting his war worn hands on Luke's narrow shoulders as he beheld the conversation in some wonder.

Under Luke's gentle prodding, Frigga told of the great feasts and parties. Told of Thor's friends and a bit about his childhood. All the while trying not to give too much away. Thor chiming in with more Earthly style explanations whenever she got hung up. Luke found this woman absolutely enthralling and felt nothing but calmness and peace in her presence. A warm welcome on a cold day.

She spoke for awhile before Steve finally woke and insisted on cooking a meal to welcome their surprise special guest. He too was nervous if Frigga's presence would trigger any memories, but seeing Luke apparently oblivious to their previous relation, eased his nerves. This was like a final test, to see if Loki really was gone for good and Rogers thus far considered it a success. Then the questioning was all Thor's as he grilled Steve on all that he had missed while he was away over brunch.

"Mostly boring work stuff," Steve replied, not really wanting to spill all the details of the past two months to their guest.

"He's right," Luke chimed in as he helped to clear the dishes. "Mostly boring work stuff."

"But surely you must have had a great feast,"Thor urged, dismayed at his friend's confusion. "Is it not Holidays here?"

Steve suddenly registered what day it was and turned helpessly to Luke.

"Oh my goodness,Luke," He began apologetically. "I am so sorry. I have been so wrapped up with work, I completely forgot."

"Forgot what," Luke asked still nonplussed.

"Well," Steve began still feeling terrible and a bit unsure how this had happened. "It's Christmas Day. I don't have you a gift."

He looked so heartstruck that Luke couldn't help but chuckle at his antics.

"Nonsense Steve," And Luke paused to nudge the other man playfully. "I have the love of my life back," And he passed Thor a quick wink. "And great friends surrounding me. I could not want for more...except maybe a new dry erase board"

"Awwww,come here you," Steve laughed as he wrapped a firm arm around Luke's neck,drawing him down so he could roughly ruffle his hair.

Thor just laughed thunderously at their antics and glancing down,noticed his mother laughing heartily as well. Her eyes dancing with such joy at seeing her beloved child happy again. Thor felt a great surge of pride at the decision to bring her here, he could never deny his mother this happiness that she so greatly deserved.

Dishes done,Luke promptly fetched his guitar and was now back on his stool and checking the tuning with a couple light flicks of his nimble fingers. Thor wandered over awarded him a soft kiss on the cheek,seeing his lips curl into their familiar grin warmed his heart. 'Love of his life' Luke had said. If only he truly knew how deep that sentiment went. Luke's music provided and adequate distraction well into the afternoon. His voice smooth and melodious as ever as his deft fingers played the strings sure and true.

Frigga hadn't quite known what to expect, but Thor had spoken so highly of his brother's new life and demeanor, that Frigga just couldn't resist seeing him. And now that she had, she felt so overwhelmed with such joy. Here was her darling boy, without all the hate, and pain, and jealousy that had shadowed him so much in his later years. She saw nothing but the clever, loving, young man that she had always wished him to be.

She also saw the adoration Thor and Luke had for each other. It was reflected in soft touches and smiles passed openly and proudly between the two. Thor had confessed to her the love he felt for his former brother and Frigga was at first quite reserved to pass judgement over the pair. But now, seeing them together, she felt nothing but pride that the two had finally found a bond to bring them back together. In their youth they had always sought out each other's comfort during tough times and Frigga now saw the error of ever letting that drift away

Looking back, though, it was always Loki that did the pushing to drive them apart. Thor forgave him time and again and always had sought the good in his brother only to be pushed away by Loki's foolish pride. Now he had found that hope and good again in Luke. What had started so much like a curse had indeed turned out to be a blessing.

Then Frigga's eyes came to rest on the bright scar now painting her former son's once immaculate pale cheek and a tear escaped unnoticed down her own cheek. Thor had told her everything of Luke's life here. Of the friendship with Rogers, and working as a servant at the diner,Something Loki never would have done himself, he would have considered it far too beneath him to be a servant to others. But then Thor had spoken of how he had attempted twice to take his own life and the scar which now remained as a blatant reminder. He had also told her of the promise now held between them to never remind him of his hidden past. Quickly she wiped her cheeks, hoping nobody had noticed, and retrained her smile.

Finally afternoon wore into evening and Thor announced that he had to escort his mother back to the ..airport ,Steve had supplied the word. Yes the airport so she could return home.

"Well Frigga," Luke stated approaching the dainty woman to bid he adieu. "Please do not be a stranger. I expect many return visits."

"Luke, dear Luke," She returned taking his face cupped into her hands. "You have stolen my son's heart and mine. You'd make this old mother happy if you grant me this one wish on your holiday?"

"Anything,You name it," He returned grinning easily, he felt so oddly comfortable around her despite his usual aversions to sentimental goodbyes.

"Promise me that you'll always be the dear, sweet, kind young man that I met tonight," She finished, pulling him into a tight hug as her emotion threatened to overtake her. He heard her voice break with emotion and wrapped his arms about her, trying to sooth he even though he was unsure what had brought about such an outpouring.

"I swear on my own heart," He replied softly returning the hug. "Although, you're the second person I've had to make such a promise to.I'm beginning to find it odd."

"That's because you are odd," Steve interjected jestfully, instantly lightening the mood.

She just smiled as Luke chuckled and stepped back to let Steve say his farewell, before watching them disapear out the door.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Thor returned an hour later and immediately upon entering, scooped Luke up into his arms for a proper welcome home. Steve forgave their open affection and actually laughed at how much exuberance they had for each other. It was nice to see two people so happy that truly deserved it. When they finally parted lips, they made their way to the couch so Steve could fill Thor in properly on all the events that had transpired while he had been away. He made sure to gloss over the bits where Luke acted out, he would save those for a more private conversation just between the two of them.

"So,"Thor beamed over Luke proudly "You're working with us now."

"No,no," Luke protested from where he lounged, leaning with his back against the larger man's chest. "It was just a one time deal."

"But it happened twice," Thor corrected.

"A two time deal then."

"Luke, you should not be so modest," Thor continued undaunted. "You have a truly brilliant mind. If it is not spent helping others, then what good is it."

"I do help others," Luke replied back thoughtfully. "My music makes people happy. A tune they can take with them to sing whenever they are feeling low. It's like a gift that keeps on giving"

"That is true. You are wise beyond your years my love," and he squeezed the leaner man in emphasis. "And you look well. You have been sleeping better I take it."

Luke just raised an expectant eyebrow to Rogers.

"Well, that's a bit complicated," Steve stumbled, trying to figure out how best to explain. "We had to lay down some house rules."

He then went on to try to explain in as plain words as possible his theory on Luke's separation anxiety, how he and Natasha had tested it, how they'd been sharing sleeping duties.

"You are truly great friends to have done so much," Thor voiced proudly, ruffling Luke's hair. "Rogers, you and Natasha have my everlasting thanks for watching over my Love during my absence."

"Don't make it sound like I was a damsel in distress Thor," Luke retorted. "And it's not like I had any say in it."

"Still," Thor continued undaunted "I am grateful for all you have done."

"No, no thanks needed,"Steve said almost blushing over the admiration. "He's our friend too. It's just what friends do."

"Well, Luke is extremely lucky to have such caring friends."

"Yeah," Luke replied with a sly wink to Steve. "They don't suck."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Thor and Luke barely made it into their room before they were pawing needily at each other. Both had craved the others touch on their bare skin for so long,that they could barely contain their lust. Luke practically ripped Thor's shirt off as he pushed the larger man down on the bed, climbing over his lap and reveling in the feel of the heat radiating off Thor's sun kissed bare chest against his own. Thor's kisses were greedy and marked Luke's neck with tiny welts from his teeth,but if Luke minded,he didn't allude to it as he openly bared his flesh for his mate's rough mnistrations.

The larger man growled hungrily and flipped over, easily rolling the leaner man beneath beneath him. His calloused hands running slowly along the taught side muscles, chuckling as he felt them quiver under his touch.

"It is good to see I was missed," He rumbled with a warm grin.

"You have no idea," Luke purred back, reaching between them to undo the button on Thor's pants and allowing his hand to slide down the zipper slowly, pausing to palm the bulge below it firmly and grinning as Thor's hips rolled into his hand."But you soon will."

Luke then brought both hands up to tangle in the bronze man's golden hair, pulling his head down as ravenous tongues entwined

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Sorry,I couldn't leave everyone hanging any longer. YAY Thor's back! Soooo hard to keep this a 'T' rating with him around *WEG*  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you everyone for your reviews. I've found myself lately rethinking this story and I'm not sure it went where I intended. I even considered just deleting it,but it appears a few people like it,so I don't know. This story has quickly gotten alot longer than anticipated and I'm afraid my muse may be leaving before I've tied up all my loose ends. Also I've had another story nagging me to get started, so we'll see. I do have a couple more chapters to post however,and I thank everyone for following me this far.  
**

Cont19

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Luke awoke with a start the next morning, his panicked mind telling him that the previous day had been nought but a dream. Heart racing, he quickly pushed himself upright and was met by a tender smile and familiar adoring gaze.

"What troubles you so, my Love," Thor asked softly, reaching up to smooth his fingers through Luke's soft curls. No matter how often Luke or his friends tossled them, they always seemed as though they were meant to be purposely messy . Even now, upon just waking, his curls looked both disheveled and fine all time. They just somehow fit his personality and it never seemed to bother Luke one way or the other.

"Nothing," Luke sighed, heart still pounding in his ears, he lowered himself back onto the larger man's ample chest and closing his eyes, breathed deep the comforting familiar scent of his loved one. "I had just thought.." and he paused to chuckle at his own weakness. "It's silly."

"Nonsense," Thor urged, taking Luke's delicate fingers in one hand and bringing them up to his lips, kissing them gently.

"I had thought," And now Luke swallowed at the still raw feeling . "I had just thought perhaps that yesterday had been a dream and that you were not here after all."

He turned, pulling back his hand and burying his face against Thor's bare chest, noting absently how his soft chest hairs tickled his nose.

"Luke," Thor tried to stifle a chuckle at Luke's endearing antics even though they wrenched his heart at the thought of such adoration. "Luke look at me."

Luke sighed and shifted so he could prop his chin on top of his hand, peering into Thors deep azure eyes. Gods how he'd missed those eyes.

Thor ran one roughened hand behind Luke's elegant neck, stroking one delicate cheek with his thumb as he held the other man's head gently.

"I am not going to leave you," Thor began, the honesty of his words reflecting in his steadfast gaze. "I may go away for a little while to settle matters back home, but I will always," and he grasped Luke a little tighter for emphasis. "always, return to you. You have my word."

Luke allowed his gaze to drop for a minute, embarrassed by such an outpouring.

"What have I ever done to deserve such devotion," He asked softly. Thor was a bit taken aback until Luke lifted his gaze to once again meet his. His green eyes dancing with emotion. "You are truly a gift, Thor. And I will never take that gift for granted."

He then shifted forward to press his lips against Thor's. Slowly at first, then building with passion as the other opened and allowed their tongues to explore. Luke reveled at the sensation of Thor's free hand, radiating such heat, as it slid across his still bare back, where it paused holding him so close they had to match breaths to allow room for their midsections to expand.

Luke slid his leg all the way across the Asgardian until he was laying directly atop of him, his own hands tangling in Thor's golden tresses. Despite their racing hearts, they kissed slowly. Savoring the taste and scents and textures of each others bodies.

Slowly Thor broke the kiss, his one hand by Luke's neck, still holding the leaner man's head in place.

"If we continue," he warned half jokingly. "We may never leave this bed."

"I fail to see the problem with that," Luke replied smoothly, his lips spread wide in his familiar wolf's grin.

Thor just awarded him a chaste kiss before rolling him off of to one side and getting to his feet. Luke laid back on the bed, stretching his long lean form as he admired all the now visible angles on Thor's far too perfect physique.

Thor retrieved a pair of pants off one side of the floor before tossing a second pair at his admirerer.

"You too," He chided warningly, though paused to also take in Luke's taught lean build. His former brother's skin so porcelain fine and smooth, he could feel his fingers inadvertently twitch at wanting to slide over his sleek frame.

Thor had always admired his brother flawless skin, albeit from afar. His brother always seemed to have an invisible wall up between him and Thor. Where he allowed his touch, he often pushed back with biting words. Thor wondered now if it was because he had been harboring the same affections for his brother that he now displayed openly. Afraid of Thor not returning those affections or worse, rejecting him.

"You shower first," Luke replied with a groan, seeming to not notice the taller man's blatant stare, rolling over to bury his head under the blanket. "It's certainly not big enough for the both of us."

Thor at first didn't move, instead stood hungrily mesmorized by the other man's pale perfect back,his eyes tracing soft curve of his spine all the way down to… Luke suddenly turned to regard him slyly.

"The offer still stands," Luke purred suggestively, pulling Thor out of his daze. "If you'd rather come back to bed."

Thor chuckled openly at being caught red handed and held up his hands in surrender as he exited to hit the shower

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Thor was already on his third plate of eggs when Luke finally emerged from the shower to join everyone in the kitchen.

"mmmmmm," Luke hummed pleasantly. "I know the smell of that coffee."

He paused to award Natsha a quick peck to the cheek before delightedly spinning around the bar to fetch himself a cup.

"We've progressed to kissing now," Natasha asked flatly as Luke came and seated himself between her and Thor.

"Yes, but, I'm sorry my dear," Luke teased taking a big whif of his coffee before finally letting it past his lips. "My heart belongs to another. "

"Good," She retorted, ruffling his still damp hair and also remarking that no matter how disheveled his curls looked,they always looked right in place on him. "Because I'm not into guys with no chest hair."

"Mmmmm," Luke hummed as he took a thoughtful sip,savoring the coffee's smoothness before delivering his wit. "Well,it's a good thing that Thor is."

Steve nearly choked on his coffee and but Thor merely chuckled at their harmless banter. Natasha and Steve had used the opportunity while Luke was showering to fill him in on Luke's little acts of 'acting out'. 'Rainy Days' Steve had called them and Thor thought the name couldn't be more accurate. He felt bad for leaving his friends to deal with his former brother's outbursts in his stead, but felt even worse for being absent during times where Luke was obviously in need. He was troubled to know that the nightmares would return as soon as he left and swore to himself to never again leave Luke's side unless absolutely necessary.

Looking over at his Love now, you would never have guessed that he had any Rainy days. His wide toothy grin seemed to light his entire face and his eyes sparkled now, not with mischief, but the light of life itself. He could not remember when the last time was that he had seen his brother so happy. Luke turned to once again catch Thor gazing at him and nudged him playfully, though inside his heart flipped at the weight of such adoration from another.

"Oh Luke," Natasha began, pulling an envelope from her back pocket. "Coulson wanted you to have this."

Luke's smile faded a bit as he took the envelope from her. "Did he now."

Luke carefully opened it and pulled out a check written out to him. Immediately he dropped it and the envelope onto the counter as if it were suddenly too disgusting to hold.

"I can't accept that," He stated in such dismay, that Steve curiously retrieved the check to get a glimpse of what had upset him.

"Luke, what are you going on about," He paused to take in the figure on the check. "Holy cow that's a lot of zeros." He then peered closer to the 'Memo' section at the bottom. "Consulting E.O.E.?"

"Expert On Everything," Natasha supplied with a smirk.

"I can not accept that," Luke repeated much more firmly, grasping his curls tightly at his temple in his familiar sign of distress. "I told him, absolutely not. It was a one time deal!"

"Luke,"Steve tried to help sooth his friend "It's just one check."

"One check that could _theoretically_," and Luke nearly spat the word " pay my rent for the next year."

"But that would be great, would it not," Thor asked, a bit unsure how this was so troubling. "You could quit that band that vexes you so. No more concerts to wear you down."

Luke just laughed at Thor's ironically truthful answer. "Do not get me wrong, the band doesn't vex me, it's just that having to play night after night in front of sooo many people, it, well, it takes the fun out of it.," Luke suplied. "I do not like being in the spotlight all the time. And While it would be tempting, If I accept that check, then there'll be more visits and more checks and pretty soon," and he paused to take in Thor with a sigh "Well pretty soon I imagine I'd be flying around with you in a great red cape destroying giant robot spiders."

Thor almost couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was times like these, where Luke was the complete opposite of Loki that he wandered if they were ever one and the same. Or perhaps Loki often harbored the same thoughts and feelings, but was too prideful to ever admit them.

"Don't be silly, Luke," Thor laughed, wrapping an arm about him and squeezing him roughly. "Red is not a good color on you."

"Yeah, well it's far more likely that I'd be the one getting destroyed and not the spider," Luke retorted, despite having to chuckle at the larger man's simple answer. "I said no and I meant no."

"Suit yourself," Steve shrugged and attached the check to the fridge door with a magnet for safe keeping.. Perhaps Luke would change his mind later. That was a good sum of money.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	20. Chapter 20

**Just want to say thank you again to all who have followed and those that have taken the time to review this a fast moving chapter here for ya, so as they say in Jurassic Park - Hold onto your butts!  
**

**Cont20**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

After the holidays, things returned to their normal routine around the apartment. Luke began once again practicing and playing with his band while Natasha, Steve and Thor once again returned to their regular work schedule. Phil showed up a couple mornings, usually before even Steve got up and he'd leave a binder on the bar for Luke, who always pretended he wasn't going to open it, but always inevitably did. Scribbling whatever his findings where on the last page and leaving it for Coulson to retrieve again the next morning.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Luke kneeled over his guitar case, shoulders and bare arms still gleaming with sweat, but beginning to cool now that the main stage lights where off, raising tiny goosebumps along his skin. It had been a good show, his band members performed flawlessly and the crowd was especially appreciative of their production.

With a sigh he paused to run his hands along the strings of his instrument as it lay waiting in it's velvet lined cage. While he loved to play and always did his best, these shows drained him so. Being in the spotlight was much like being under a magnifying glass. So many people watching, analyzing his every move. He had to always put on his best show. Always show his absolute best side. Lead the crowd when they needed to be lead, He had had to form a sort of dual life, he paused to give that thought a chuckle, no, that was not quite correct. He already had two of him in his head. Though he would never give Not Luke the spotlight, even for a moment. But the weight of also being a showman, this third side he had had to create, just for the stage, that was the one wearing him down the quickest.

And he was beginning to see one terrible,painfully obvious flaw in it all. He was quickly getting bored. It was the same songs, basically the same crowd. Sure the faces changed, but they all reacted the same. They might as well be a bunch of pre programmed robots, spewing forth a preset process of a combination of screaming and wailing and shouting how much they loved him and his band. Robots, he chuckled again at the memory. Perhaps he should give Phil Coulson another thought. At least his little black binders where always different, always intriguing.

Enough,he thought finally, snapping his guitar case shut and slowly rising to his feet. His band had long since left and his friends where waiting for him outside. Thor was waiting for him outside. Just the thought brought a smile to his lips as he imagined the sensation of being wrapped in his Lover's arms. Thor often held him uncomfortably tight, as if he were afraid that Luke might try to escape, but Luke really didn't mind the overbearing show of affection. Adored it in fact. It was Thor's way.

The sound of footsteps behind him caused him to pause and he whirled questioningly. There behind him was a short plump man in a plain tee shirt and jeans. His face plain and round and his eyes dark behind his wire framed glasses.

"Can I help you," Luke asked a bit confused as to why this gentlemen was here.

"Yes," The man spoke, his voice calm and seemingly far too thoughtful. His tone set off an alarm in the back of Luke's head that he should run, but from what? Curiously he froze, wanting to hear what it was the strange little man wanted. "Yes I believe you can. You see, I'm your biggest fan."

Luke suddenly felt a sharp sting in the side of his neck, his hand jerking up to the spot reactively. He stared in disbelief at the dart he now held in his hand then back at the man before him questioningly. The man wasn't even holding a gun. Of course, he wasn't alone. If he had made a move, raised a gun, then Luke would've reacted, dodged or maybe have blocked it with his guitar case. His guitar case. It suddenly felt so heavy in his hands and he let it drop to the floor with a loud *clump*. The sound seemed que his own legs to suddenly betray him and he stumbled a bit, trying to catch himself. But his vision blurred with the step and as he felt the cool floor suddenly at his hands, not even remembering falling. Desperately he shook his head, trying to fight whatever drug that was now taking him down. And distantly he heard the man's footfalls, growing impossibly closer and fading away all at the same time. Then there was nothing but blackness.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Shouldn't he be out by now," Steve asked,looking impatiently at his watch and shuffling his feet against the cold.

"Relax Steve Rogers," Thor chuckled at his friend's antics. "He is most likely still signing these autographs you human's seem to cherish so."

Steve had filled the Asgardian in on the Midgardian ritual of obtaining their favorite celebrities signatures and while he still found it silly, did not wish to deny any of Luke's admirer's a chance at one of these prized souvenirs.

"Mmmmm," Steve just hummed, still a bit disgruntled at having to wait out in the cold so long.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Luke could feel the bitter cold biting his skin and the breeze whipping his hair, telling him that he was outside long before he finally pried his eyes open. Immediately his green orbs focused on the figure before him. Though the man now wore a long wool coat, there was no denying the face was the same. Luke never forgot a face.

Luke quickly took in his surroundings, they where on the roof. Presumably of the Masquerade and as he stumbled to quickly get to his feet,he became suddenly aware of the pressing weight against his chest,pulling at his shoulders and trying to resist his still weakened efforts to stand. His eyes dropped to the large vest now adorning him and his mind registered immediately what it was. Shock and dismay painted his features as he finally found his footing and stared at the be speckled man.

"Wha," Luke croaked, his mouth suddenly dry as his mind tried to focus on some way out of this scenario. "Why?"

"Why?" The man teased as though disappointed by the question "I told you why, _Lucky_," and he put far too much emphasis on that name causing Luke's breath to hold at what he knew he was going to say next. And he wasn't disappointed. "Or shall I say Luke?"

Luke glanced around frantically, his mind racing to take in any possible detail that could aid him out of this situation. He was standing near the corner of the roof top, to his right, four stories below, the large glass skylight of the adjoining hotel lit up the night sky, overlooking the grand indoor pool, now empty due to the lateness of the hour. A dead end.

Luke took a slow step left, glancing back to his captor to see if he would react to impeded his movement. Nothing, the man was just watching him, a small smile painting his lips. Almost like a cat watching a cornered mouse,but delaying the inevitable end for it's own wicked amusement. Leaning over, Luke could see the alley below. And his friends. He could easily call out, get their attention somehow. But to what end. To involve them would just endanger their lives as well.

Finally his eyes settled on the heavily laden vest. He could see the wires and little flashing LED's, but they seemed to be held suspended in some sort of clear, rubbery type substance. It looked so futuristic, like something out of one of those Science Fiction movies that Natasha sometimes watched while she was over, but Luke recognized it for what it was. Why else would it be so heavy. It was a bomb, not unlike the one he had rescued his good friend Rogers from not long ago. Luke had to chuff at the irony of it.

"I've been watching you Luke," The man continued, now beginning to pace slowly in front of the taller man. "At first you where just in my way."

The man paused an withdrew a large pistol from his jacket,causing Luke to take an slow step backwards, feeling the waist high roof railing meet him immediately.

"But then," The men tapped his temple with the gun, as if seemingly unaware of it's lethalness. ""I began to see the brilliance of it all. "

Luke swallowed thoughtfully as he let the man continue to speak. He was definitely cornered, he couldn't attack as the man was pacing just too far away to get to in time. Obviously this was precalculated. And he couldn't escape, there was nowhere to go. Even if he leapt over the side into the alley,he would never survive such a fall, and the impact alone would surely detonate the bomb, taking out his friends as well.

"I watch them you see," Luke couldn't help but catch the malicious hysteria now leaking out in the man's words. "I watch your little heroic friends fight the good fight. Save the world. Get a key to the city. Oh how boring!" The man paused in his pacing,throwing his hands down in disgust, anyone else would've jumped at the reaction, but Luke was oddly calm. His mind calculating,planning, trying to decipher this latest puzzle. "I also watch the man in the grey suit. He visits you sometimes. Especially when the good fight isn't going so well."

Coulson, Luke thought absently. How he had often tried to refuse the visits and what they always brought. But deep down, he looked forward to them. Little puzzles to stretch his brain, flex his thoughts and give him something to distract him on boring days.

"You're the key to this all, you see," Luke snapped back from his reverie suddenly. The man was now pointing the gun directly at him, gaining his complete attention in doing so. "I even tested you, giving your little super friends impossible tasks. Complete them and save the city! Oh how they dashed about, unaware the whole time that puzzles where impossible to complete. Impossible to them. But not to you. Oh no, you don't see the world as they do. You take it all in at face value. You never question the why. Just the how."

The man now paused,tilting his head as if taking in the taller man for the first time.

"Why don't you tell me how you got that scar," He asked,his tone almost friendly.

"Why don't you get to the point," Luke countered flatly. He knew there was some point to this madman's rantings and hopefully that would give him a clue as to how to solve the problem at hand. Hand…he suddenly became aware of the wristwatch on his left arm, peering at it he watched the digital number counting backward swiftly. He never wore a wristwatch himself,so it was obviously a timer. But if this was correct, he had less than 20 minutes to figure this all out.

Suddenly the gun went off and Luke felt a searing pain rip through his left leg. He dropped instantly, clutching his thigh where the bullet had torn easily through his skin, releasing the crimson blood now flowing over his fingers. Luke stared up at the man completely shocked, he never screamed or cried out when the bullet hit and for that he was thankful for his own self presence. He didn't need his friend's endangered as well.

"Your clue," The man announced smugly now approaching his prey and kneeling down before him.. "Consider it a gift, something to remember me by if you should happen to decipher this latest puzzle."

Slowly he let the gun's muzzle trace along the scar on Luke's cheek. Luke just gritted his teeth against the sensation of the still hot metal against his cold skin and glared into the other man's cold stare.

"And I do hope you do," His captor purred. "Otherwise,I'd be sooooo disappointed." And he paused suddenly getting back to his feet and strolling towards the door as if something else had called his attention. "Never let down your fans Luke." He called back over his shoulder as he disappeared closing the rooftop door behind him.

Luke cursed and slammed his fists against the cement railing behind him. His blood soaked hand leaving an imprint there as though he had painted it on with graffiti. Desperately he glanced at the watch again, less than 15 minutes now. He was stuck but had to desperately gather his thoughts in hopes of saving himself, but his leg now throbbed at him angrily, trying to distract him. He forced himself to take a deep shaky breath as he fisted his curly locks at his temple, ignoring the alarming amount of blood that had pooled over his hands when he had held his wound and now trickled unabated down his face and onto the vest. His leg was the least of his worries at the moment.

Furiously he willed his thoughts to still,to focus, before the blood welling out of his leg could impede his thinking. How could he disarm a bomb that had parts he couldn't reach? He could only assume that any manipulation of the silicone housing would trigger the detonation, but how was it all connected? Peering into his mind's eye he could see the vest clearly, all the wires and lights, all suspended almost delicately in the clear housing. If he could separate the rubber case from it's contents somehow, it should all just fall apart. His mind whirled through the process quickly, every image clear except the one answer he needed. How to separate the two parts without detonating the bomb?

He didn't need to glance at the watch again. His wickedly accurate brain was keeping a running tally on the countdown going in it's recesses. Less than 10 minutes. The other man had said shooting him had been a clue. How long did it take for someone to lose consciousness to blood loss anyway? He had probably lost almost a whole pint by now. The average person passes out some were between 2 and 3 pints. Ugh, why was he allowing himself to get distracted by such trivial information? He had to focus. 8 minutes now.

Shooting him was a clue. Maybe. But why did he shoot him? He had mentioned Luke never questioned why, so maybe the reason behind it was obvious. Maybe the bullet wound was the simplest end to the means. Maybe…his eyes flew open as he regarded the now blood stained vest. Maybe it was the easiest way to get to his blood. He peered closer and his careful eyes noticed the areas where his blood had landed was now depressed. Almost as if it was eating through the plastic coating.

Of course! 6 minutes now. Slowly painfully he braced himself against the wall and climbed to his feet, supporting his weight with his good leg and ignoring the disturbing pool of red he left on the roof where he had just been sitting. His leg screamed in protest as he grasped the wall edge and took in a deep breath of the night's frosty air, trying to steady his spinning head. Frantically he focused his thoughts. Blood was 92% water. That was the clue. The silicone had to be hydrophobic. Dispersing it would essentially disengage all the electronics within thus disarming the bomb. But how was he supposed to get enough water to disperse the vest with only 5 minutes remaining…4 .45 his mind argued far too logically. With a sigh he looked over to his right, the answer had been there the whole time.

Just then the rooftop door burst open.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Alright," Steve sighed with growing impatience. "We'll give him 10 more minutes then we're going in and dragging him out."

Though deep down a growing sense of dread had begun to spread in the pit of his stomach. Luke never took this long after a show. What could be keeping him so long? His other band mates had left 30 minute ago.

Thor once again chuckled at his friend's impatience. He knew the burden of being held up by ones duties in the spotlight. But even he had to admit, it was odd for Luke to be taking this long. He was about to comment when the sound of a gunshot rang out above them, drawing their attention to the roof.

Quickly they exchanged far too knowing glances and rushed inside, taking the stairs to the roof two at a time in their haste.

When they burst through the door, they couldn't believe their eyes. Thor's heart fell at the sight before him and he had to will himself to breathe. Luke was standing, albeit wobbily on the roof ledge, looking over as the light from below him illuminated his pale face. Hearing the door open he turned suddenly to his friends and they noted in horror the blood staining his cheeks in long streaks.

Thor moved to step forward,but Luke quickly held up a stalling hand.

"Don't," He gasped, trying to steady himself,but his other leg was refusing to take any weight.

They suddenly noted the vest now adorning their dear friend and Steve stepped forward to Thor's side.

"It's a bomb," Rogers informed the Asgardian grimly. Thor clenched his fists at his side, furious at his inability to help. "Luke," Steve continued calling out to his friend. "What are you doing?"

Thor suddenly noted the dark stain running down Luke's left leg and how he couldn't seem to put weight on it. "Luke," He barked stepping forward again. "You're injured."

"Stop," Luke gasped desperately, carefully centering his balance on his good leg as his mind rushed over all the necessary calculations. "Please. "

It took all of Thor's will power to halt his steps. His heart wrenched, wanting to reach out to his love, to pull him back in and ease his pain. But he had also seen these bombs before used here on Midgard and knew of their destructive ability. Why was he so helpless? He of all people,Thor, the supposed god of thunder. He could do nothing against this seemingly inanimate foe.

Luke's low chuckle brought his eyes back up to meet his tooth filled wolf like grin. "Looks like the show's over," he announced with a shrug. Then caught Thor's azure gaze and held it in his own. "Trust me, Thor." He whispered, suddenly turning and pushing himself off the edge.

Luke's mind worked wickedly, recording every detail of the fall. How his body twisted so his shoulder would hit the skylight first, how the glass bore his weight for only a fraction of a second, before the glass was finally shattering all around him,biting at his face and bare arms. How the water hit him like a wall, at first resisted him painfully, before swallowing him in it's impossible warmth. How the world just stilled and became far away,muffled by the waters willowy fathoms. Until his head contacted the bottom, his brain even recording the dull *thunk* as it echoed in the depths before everything went blissfully dark. His last thought was ,perhaps he had been wrong and the bomb had gone off afterall. He had expected the explosion to be brighter.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry for the short chapter,but I couldn't leave my faithful readers hanging while I pondered over how or even if to continue. So mini chapter will put this on hold while I mutter over where this is going. Thank you followers and all who reviewed.**

**Cont21**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Thor's voice split the sky like thunder as he rushed forward, far too late to stop the inevitable and as he reached the edge he could already see his beloved's still body floating in the now open pool below. The sky flashed with lightening and rain torrented down as he screamed into the night. Steve was immediately at his side,but could do nothing but stare dumbfounded at the scene below.

With a growl, Thor took hold of the ledge,the stone crumbling beneath his desperate rage and he pulled his entire body over in one swift move. Dropping quickly the four stories to the concrete pool landing below, the floor shattering under his might as he landed on one knee. Immediately he was to his feet and dove into the pool to retrieve Luke's body, cradling it tight to his chest as he waded towards the edge, his eyes searching the far too pale face for some sign of movement.

Steve grimaced as he followed Thor's quick route down,landing only a few feet where the large Demi God had and arriving just as he was placing Luke's still body on dry ground.

"LUKE," Thor roared in desperate frustration, as if the lean man were only sleeping. Roughly he shook the drenched body. "LUKE NOOO!"

The thunder god raised his fists high above his head but Steve rushed forward and stopped him.

"Don't,"Steve urged. "You'll crush his chest."

Rogers immediately knelt beside Luke's still body and grasping one hand in another, began rapidly pushing on his chest. Noting absently the goo still melting away where the vest had been. Thor got to his feet and paced behind him as Rogers continued his CPR. He couldn't quell the defeated wail that escaped his lips at being so helpless. If they where only back on Asgard, he could summon a healer to use their magic, but here on Midgard he was helpless when it came to human injuries. If only, but he knew his father would never allow his brother to return, despite such dire conditions. And even if he did, to what end? He would likely be denied access to the healers or worse, allowed to heal him only to see his brother confined behind an impenetrable barrier for all time, never again to be held or even touched by Thor. No, it was too much.

"Luke," Steve urged, pausing to tilt back the other man's head to allow Rogers to administer desperate puffs of air into his lungs in hopes of Luke picking up the life saving breaths by himself. Nothing.. "Come on buddy! Don't do this to us. LUKE!"

Luke's body remained still and unmoving. Not a breath breaking the calmness of his too pale lips. Steve felt his hope fading with every passing second. He couldn't be dead. He had come so far, done so much to unknowingly redeem himself. He just couldn't be dead. Thor continued his torment behind him and he knew he just couldn't give up. He had to do something. But there was nothing. He was doing everything he knew,but it wasn't working. Why? Why was another of his friends leaving him? It wasn't fair.

Steve allowed his own facade to break as he raised his fists over his head and brought the down on the still damp figure below him. Violently water spewed from Luke's lips as he suddenly coughed and sputtered, gasping for air. Steve couldn't believe it, mentally thanking God for answering his prayers, and rolled the lean man onto his side so he could rid his lungs of the pool water. Thor immediately dropped in front of him,pushing Rogers to the side so he could pull him up into his arms, cradling his still sputtering head in one massive hand.

"Careful," Rogers warned, urging Thor to lighten his grasp in his exuberance. "We have no idea what injuries he sustained. That was quite a fall."

Thor couldn't help his outpouring of emotion and he held his beloved in his arms. He muffled his joy in Luke's damp curls as he rocked him against his chest. Slowly Luke's cough's and wheezes faded into slow breaths, but his body remained still and his eyes shut to the world.

Steve gently brushed the damp locks from Luke's face to check his condition, pleased to see his lips were returning to a more normal shade of pink. He allowed himself to release his own breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and sat back to take in the scene with a sigh. Slowly he reached out and wiped some of the goo still coating Luke's chest and rubbed it between his fingers.

"The vest dissolved in water," Steve said out loud,even though he doubted Thor was listening. "Luke knew the pool water would dissolve the vest and disarm the bomb. Hmmmm clever." He placed a steadying hand on the massive Asgardian's still tensed shoulders,thinking absently if only Loki had known Thor's intense love of him.

"He has always been clever," Thor shared,his face still buried in Luke's dripping locks as if he were afraid of releasing him.

The pool door opened and Steve didn't have to look up to see who it was. A team of black suited men rushed forward with a long plastic board,but Thor refused to release Luke to them. Finally under Steve's gentle reassurances he laid his brother's still body on the stretcher, but desperately wrapped one of Luke's hands in his own, refusing to release it even though it didn't grasp him back.

"Phil," Steve greeted the grey suited man holding the door as he followed the procession out to the waiting van.

"Rogers," Coulson greeted back with a curt nod.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	22. Chapter 22

** Thank you to everyone who took the time to leave a review. I've been sitting on this next chapter for a little while now, debating whether to post it or delete it. I had some concern that it was getting too long as it seemed to take on a life of it's own. But the fans have spoken,so I'll go ahead and get this last bit published. I apologise in advance, it's not as exciting as the previous one.**

**I will be taking a break afterwards as writing takes up alot of my time and I have RL matters to attend. But I'll be thinking of Luke and planning how to continue this story. I'll likely begin this next chapter of his life in a new Story much like this one was. Again, thank you to everyone for your encouragement and you reviews.**

**Cont22**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Thor stood steadfast by Luke's bed as the monitors around him beeped in steady rhythm with his beloved's heart. One massive hand resting on his trim stomach, comforted by each rise and fall of breath. At some point during the night, Luke had shifted so his hand was now loosely grasping Thor's stout arm, as if holding it in place, urging him silently to stay by his side. As if Thor would have gone anywhere.

SHIELD's doctors had tended to the bullet wound on his leg as well as reset his dislocated shoulder. Whether the latter had come from the impact with the glass skylight or the pool bottom, no one could be sure. But even Thor cringed at the sickening pop as it was pulled back in place, thankful Luke was already unconscious for the whole event. Steve had come in several times to check on him and now stood idly by as Thor kept watch over the still form.

"The doctors said he has a concussion," Rogers was saying, trying to fill the empty space with discussion of the matters at hand. "He….his head hit the pool bottom.." Suddenly a grim idea popped into his head and he couldn't help but to give voice to his concern. "Hey, you don't think….there's no chance that he'll…you know…have had his memory jogged by the impact."

"No," Thor said calmly, a small smile playing on his lips. "It's still Luke in there."

"How can you be sure," Steve continued, unconvinced.

Thor just smiled wider and motioned to the lithe pale hand over his arm. Steve just chuckled, of course, Loki would never show such sentiment. Also, Loki would've bounced back from these mortal injuries a lot quicker.

"Well, I need to get some rest," Rogers stated finally. He didn't need to ask if the large blond would follow suit. He knew it would be awhile before Thor ever again left Luke's side. He was reminded of the heart wrenching emotional torment the big guy went through thinking he'd once again lost his brother. Tenderly he glanced down at the still slumbering form and stepped forward to lightly tossle his unconscious friend's soft curls. A familiar gesture that seemed to be more for his own comfort than Luke's. He nodded quietly at the larger man before shuffling out of the room.

With a soft sigh, Thor finally sank down into the chair that had been placed by Luke's bed for him. Resting his cheek on his own outstretched arm he turned his head so he could still watch his beloved's pale slumbering countenance.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Luke was first aware of the grating high pitched beeping, pushing at his aching brain and nudging him out of his slumber. He mentally willed it to stop, to leave him be, but of course it wouldn't listen and just continued it's steady chirp. He shifted slightly and was then aware of the weight pressing on his abdomen. A familiar heat radiating from it and he sighed taking in the comfort he felt from it. His hand held onto the source of that heat and he allowed his thumb to grace over the fine hairs on the back of Thor's arm.

Slowly he opened his bright green eyes, immediately looking into the familiar azure ones, a lethargic smile pulling at his lips as he met his beloved's tender gaze.

"Welcome back," Thor crooned softly, reaching a hand forward to push a wayward curl out of Luke's still pale face and letting it linger there to stroke his cheek.

Luke just smiled wider, leaning into the comforting gesture,still not ready to test his voice with words. Braking the gaze, he glanced around his bed to spy a glass of ice water sitting torturously just out of reach. Luke broke his hold on his lover's arm to reach for the glass, but as soon as he moved, his leg pretested like a jolt of electricity. Luke couldn't stifle the groan that escaped his lips as he sat bolt upright and grabbed at his offending limb, feeling immediately the large cotton bandage swathing his thigh instead. The movement of course too swift and foolish in hindsight, as his head thundered and swam in it's own rebellion. Luke didn't know which to attend to first, his head or his leg and settled for one hand on each as he slumped forward, eyes shutting tightly against the attack.

"Steady my Love," Thor urged gently,his deep bass voice seeming to reverberate through Luke's chest as as he spoke lowly. Tenderly he guided Luke's hand away from his leg and steadied him back to his bed, fluffing his pillow so he could sit more upright. "One does not go about leaping off of rooftops and not feel the effects the next day. Much like your adventures in drinking." He added playfully.

"I'd prefer the hangover," Luke croaked, still not daring to open his eyes. He then reached blindly towards the water, smiling as the cold glass hit his hand. Thor could always read his thoughts and he was eternally thankful for his presence. He had meant to only take a sip, but as soon as the coolness of it hit his throat he found he couldn't stop and soon emptied the glass.

"One would think you'd have gotten your fill from the pool," Thor teased taking the glass and dutifully refilling it from the pitcher on the bedside table.

"There was a pool?" Luke teased back, earning him a playful nudge from the larger man.

"Oh good," a familiar voice drew them to the door where Coulson had just entered, followed closely by Steve. "You're awake. We need to ask some questions."

"Now?" Steve asked astounded himself. He stepped over to Luke's bedside and gave him a friendly pat on the arm, pleased at seeing him both awake and upright. "Hey buddy, good to have you back."

"We need to know as much as possible while the trail's still hot," Phil explained cooly. "Apparently the same bomber who took you, is also responsible for Luke's recent adventure. We need to find him and stop him before he strikes again." He then turned in all seriousness to regard Luke directly. "Do you think you can identify him."

"Phil, you disappoint me," Luke chided, then to emphasize tapped the side of his head lightly with one long finger. Bad move. Despite his light touch, he still winced at the motion, causing Thor to take his free hand in his to prevent any further movement.

"Right, eidetic memory," Coulson confirmed." I'll send someone by immediately to get a description."

"I thought Banner had said he had taken care of the bomber," Rogers asked a bit confused himself.

"He doesn't work alone," Luke croaked, still finding his voice with some sporadic difficulty, he took another sip of the blessfully cool water.

Phil nodded in confirmation, then his face softened a bit. "Good work disarming that bomb by the way.A water soluble vest. Who knew?" He then patted Rogers on the arm as he moved to exit. "And thanks to Roger's quick thinking here, we still have our Consulting E.O.E."

Luke tried to protest, but his voice betrayed him and Phil left without any further word. Luke then turned to regard Rogers with a sly raised eyebrow.

"What?" Steve asked fidgeting under the gaze, he rubbed the back of his neck nervously with one hand. "I may have had _something _to do with saving your life. But Thor here pulled you out of the pool first."

"Steve Rogers," Luke managed pausing to take another sip to soothe his raw throat. "I do believe this means we're even."

"Yeah, buddy," Steve laughed, still finding the praise difficult to swallow from those he knew so close. "I guess we are."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Luke of course gave SHIELD a spot on description of his captor, but his relaying of the events that night troubled his friends greatly.

"It seems you've been discovered," Thor relayed grimly.

"I agree," Steve stated, disconcerted by the admission himself. "You'll have to stay here for your own protection. Atleast until this madman's caught. "

"Don't be rediculous, Steve,"Luke retorted. "What good is a hospital going to do?"

"Uh," Rogers fumbled a bit unsure how to continue. "Hate to break it to ya, buddy. But this isn't a hospital."

They then spent the next 20 minutes explaining to Luke about SHIELD and the Hellicarrier that he was now apparently on. Luke seemed to fall deeper and deeper in a troublesome demeanor as Rogers spoke until he finally held up one hand, stilling him.

"Enough," He said quietly. "It's making my head spin."

Thor scowled at Steve as if it had been his fault for upsetting his beloved. Rogers in return just held up his hands helplessly.

"Do you remember what I said to you," Luke asked Steve quietly "Why I didn't want to know any more than I did about you '_job_'?"

"Yeah," Steve replied honestly. "You said you didn't want to know any more for fear of being sucked into it yourself."

"Well," Luke shook his head slowly as his gaze dropped to rest on the sheet. "Here I am."

"Look Luke,I'm truly sorry," Rogers began, placing a still hand on the lean's man shoulder. "We tried to shield you from it as long as we could. It just seemed impossible to protect you from what we did forever."

"Improbable," Luke corrected softly, catching the other man off guard.

"What?"

"Improbable," Luke repeated much more firmly as he raised his eyes to meet Steve's. "Nothing's impossible, only improbable. Remember, you once told me you were encased in ice for 70 years. A most improbable feat."

"Luke,"Thor chimed in, taking one of his brother's pale cheeks in his hand, his blue eyes searching Luke's for confirmation "You need not worry. We are all here to protect you now. Nothing like this will _ever_ happen again." He nearly growled the word 'ever' as if daring it to defy him.

"Shame," Luke returned, throwing everyone off guard. "That was the most interesting thing I've done in months."

Thor's thunderous laughter reverberated off the walls of the small room. Ahh the warrior heart of his brother still shone through. He proudly bestowed a kiss to his forehead and hugged him tight to him. At last, with Thor's might and Luke's brain, no foe would stand a chance.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Luke spent only another day in the hospital style room before being moved to his own private quarters. Thor never leaving his side except for necessary breaks and always leaving Steve in his stead. He had to give it to SHIELD, they were efficient. They had boxed up everything from their own apartment back in New York and delivered it to their new rooms on the hellicarrier in a days time. Luke was now sitting on the rather large bed the had allowed for Him and Thor to share and idly sifting through a small box containing mostly bits of sheet music.. Steve sat in a nearby chair going through a box of his own,trying to make sure nothing was missing..Thor sat on the opposite end of the bed tracing the lined of script on Mjolnir's side.

"Luke,"Thor called, receiving only a raised eyebrow in return. "Tell me a story."

"Thor, I told you I did not require constant monitoring," Luke chided, though there was no bite in his words. "I'm on a hellicarrier. Where am I to go?"

"Do not change the subject," Thor grinned, catching his beloved's eye and causing him to grin in return. Thor and Luke seemed closer than ever since the pool incident. Thor was doting as ever and Luke seemed more relaxed, as though finally being a part of SHIELD took some invisible weight off. Steve could only guess this story telling was something that Luke had started to pass the time while he recovered and help ease any boredom Thor may be afflicted with from being so idle. He had yet to sit in on one and was curious himself if Luke's photo memory could recall so many stories on a whim.

"Well,you're going to have to be a bit more specific." Luke teased balling up a sheet of music from the box and tossing it at the larger man who batted it away easily,but never took his eyes from Luke's.

"Tell me a warriors tale," he returned excited by the idea. "One of a great battle."

"Why am I not surprised?" Luke stated,rolling his eyes before he looked back into his box and began with a small grin. "Half a league,Half a league, half a league onward. All in the Valley of Death, Rode the Six Hundred."

Thor watched entranced as Luke's golden voice spun the tale of the six hundred and how they met their fate under the cannon fire. Steve even caught himself pausing as he watched the storyteller lay out the details of the charge. Luke himself didn't even pause, still rifling through the box, as though telling the story where automatic. When he had finished, Rogers let out a breath he hadn't even known he'd been holding.

"Luke," he started, finding his own vocabulary weak in the face of what he had just heard. "That was.."

"That was a most riveting tale,"Thor interrupted,thrusting Mjolnir into the air for emphasis. "The volleying and thundering of the canons. It was as though we where there!"

Luke just grinned at his antics.

"I didn't know you were into poetry," Steve observed.

"I'm not into anything," Luke countered. "It peaked my interest so I read it."

Suddenly his grin faltered and his brow furrowed as he reached into the box, pulling out a small leather journal.

"Oh hey, they found your journal."

"Yes,"Luke agreed flipping through it's pages idly "I had almost forgotten."

"You're kidding,"Steve seemed quite taken aback by the statement.

"Yes,"Luke said snapping back from his daze and setting the journal carefully beside him. "Well maybe if my head wasn't filled with this poetry,I'd have room for more useful things."

"Tell us another one," Thor urged, still charged up from the first story.

"First,"Steve interjected ruffling through the box. "Have you seen the check that Natasha brought by for you? It should be in here with the other kitchen items."

"Oh yes," Luke replied flippantly. "That check may have been accidentally destroyed maliciously."

"It what?" Roger squewed his face trying to take in what he had just heard.

"Have you seen my guitar?"

"What,"Steve's head was spinning with how quickly Luke could turn a conversation. "No,it hasn't turned up yet."

"Pitty," Luke began with a shrug then turned to Thor with a ferocious snarl "I am Ozymandias! King of Kings! Look on my works ye mighty and despair!"

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Once he was well enough to leave the bed, Thor insisted one showing Luke around the hellicarrier. Luke however insisted on using the crutches over being wheeled around like an invalid. Much to Thor's dismay, as he several times had to catch him from swaying too far until he got his bearings. Coulson seemed far too pleased about having Luke on board and Roger's couldn't help but question him about it.

"It's much easier this way, takes less man power," Phil returned with a far too smug grin. "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer."

"Yeah," Steve retorted "Which do you consider Luke?"

Coulson just smiled knowingly, but refused to answer.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

No sign of the bomber turned up on their radar despite Luke's perfect description. But Luke was right, he wasn't working alone. They had found possibly similar acts around the world, but still no sign of the man in charge. He had seemingly just disappeared.

By the second week Luke was ready to climb the walls. He was only allowed in certain areas of the hellicarrier and being cooped up with a bum leg was quickly trying his patience. Thor had finally conceded to leaving his side if only to help scour the streets for signs of the man who had injured his brother. Whoa be to him should Thor be the one to find him first.

Luke sat upside down,his back flat on the floor of his room and his incredibly long legs propped up against the wall above him, idly tossing a ball into the air and deftly catching it in one hand. Phil came striding in and regarded the man with a patient smile.

"Ah Phil,"Luke greeted cheerily, never pausing in tossing the ball. "Have you found my guitar?"

"No," Coulson replied shortly.

"Shame."

"What are you doing?"

"The doctors told me to keep my leg elevated," Luke answered simply.

"You want to help with a case?"

"Gods, yes," Luke flipped his legs down and rolled up on his good leg. Retrieving his crutches from beside the bed as he followed Coulson down the corridor.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


End file.
